Megaman Skyra: (Season 1) The Twin Suns
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: The time is 25XX the world has derived greatly from it's net history. People who used Navis and PET's (Personal Terminals) Now live side by side with their human companions. This is the first season of an Original Megaman series. (Rated M for language/Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The time is 25XX the world has derived greatly from it's net history. People who used Navis and P.E.T.'s (Personal Terminals), Now live side by side with their human companions. All thanks to the mighty Grid. The Grid was created to finally end the problems and more push the world into a future free of hackings and other types of terror which had plagued the Earth in the future. Hoping this would push forward an era in which beings of the net and humans could work together. Tensions had begun rising.

People who used Navis were persecuted as felons and people who didn't were seen as normal. The fabrics of normal reality had begun to shift. However between all these tensions. Renegade forces go against the grid in hopes to destroy this utopia which had now renamed Earth to Grid Terra.

Few stand to stop these happenings because of the help of Navis, but our story now focus's on a few that do take the matters into their own hands to fix and keep Skyra alive.

A boy walks out across a wide area. Bits of the grid sparking around in the blue sky made. His black hair waving in the wind, his brown cape now following it. He takes out a silver gun, which is labeled 'Gig Buster'.

He looks ahead spotting some Metools forming out of data before him. The teenage boy aims his gun. "Because of you guys...The virus...*holds down his trigger charging the gun* I'll find this cure…" He let's off the shot which hits into the metool taking it down.

Suddenly, he gets a call it was his sister figure. He picks up the phone sighing to himself. His sister sounds angry as she speaks over the phone. "ZENKAI! YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING AWAY LIKE THIS!" Zenkai groans a bit "Get off my back Miuko! I'll be back...Just getting some air okay?"

Miuko sighs. "I worry about you. You've been leaving home a lot more lately. I know your worried, but it doesn't mean you have to put yourself in danger too."

"…" Zenkai puts his gun away. "Ok...I'll see you back in a bit alright? Just gotta take in the nature a bit more.." "Alright...Come back soon, I mean it!" Miuko tells him. Zenkai cuts connection and just waits as the wind blows around a bit.

More mets begin to appear however it was far more massive in numbers this time. Zenkai turns to them his expression becoming a little more serious now. "What in the?" He pulls his gun back out. "What's happening here? Is there some kind of off track wave?" The mets turns at him and rush him fast slamming into the ground. Waves fly at him he jumps to the side and let's off some shots. He connects with a couple of shots, but get's hit with a wave smashing him to the side. "GAH!" Zenkai falls back catching his arm. "Grrr…You bastards….What do you want!?" The mets slam into the ground more. This time a triple wave flies at Zenkai his eyes widen and he takes the hits dead on. He falls back rolling on the ground. He was overwhelmed by how many there were. "Grrr...I'm pretty out numbered here...I gotta move…"

Zenkai's legs became stunned. He tried to move them but the mets attack had some kind of odd effects on them. He looks to the massive numbers of Mets that were just appearing like mad. He grips the grass bits of particles coming out of it. Zenkai thinks to himself. "(Miuko...Grrr...)"

A voice calls to Zenkai from the distance. He turns and spots a figure in light. "Huh?.…" He looks to the figure. Time had stopped around them it seemed the mets were still. Before him was floating Navi, adorned in blue and yellow armor. Zenkai looked surprised. "What the heck? How the hell is...WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I am what will help you live...If you decide to aid me that is…" Replied the blue Navi. Zenkai immediately replied to him. "Aid you?...In what?" The Navi folded his arms. "To save Skyra of course.…"

Zenkai stared at him, unsure what was going on. "Okay, slow down dude. You're just tossing this at me...I'm what a normal kid? Why me? You don't even know me!" The Navi glanced to the frozen swarm. "There's too much to explain...But I'll let you know in do time. You have something you want to protect right? And you can't do it dead." Zenkai looked flabbergasted. "Well, that's pretty direct…" Zenkai glances to the swarm, and looks back to the blue Navi. "Okay, if you help me out... I want all the answers no holding back anything!" The blue Navi looked pleased. "Very well…"

Light seeps around Zenkai, he gains an helmet his feeling returns and he jumps up off the ground facing the mets. "What?...I feel amazing.." The blue Navi had fused with Zenkai. "As you should... Allow me to take care of this.." Both of Zenkai's arms light up. "H..Huh!?"

The mysterious blue Navi aims up his arms and shoots two charge shots off destroying the mets completely. Zenkai had no control of himself. "...OH F- " Zenkai smirked after. "That was epic! What the hell are you!?" The blue Navi replied, seemingly making fun of Zenkai. "I the hell am Zeta…" Zenkai looked confused. "Odd way to answer.." Zeta remained silent. "We'll have to work on it...but...I think we may have something going...so..umm Zeta.."

"Mega Man Zeta...And yes?" Zeta replied. Zenkai sighs. "You said you'd be able to help me... So you know about it… How?" "Well…" Zeta de-merges from Zenkai. "First you should get back home."

"Ok...wait...YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Zenkai grew annoyed. Zeta chuckled. "I'll explain but right now we should go." The two rush off back to Zenkai's home.

Some time had passed since then, as Zenkai laid in his bed, reminiscing on what happened only a short time ago. he thoughts of what happened were still fresh. "...Man...All of that just happened...Hmm...And saving Skyra…" Miuko walks in to let him know food was ready. "Zenkai? If you don't hurry the food will get cold." Zenkai glanced to her. "Ok…" Miuko folded her arms, giving him a stern expression. "No more running away like that. You had me worried sick."

Zenkai grumbled. "As if your phone calls text messages weren't enough…." "We stop right there." Miuko teased. Zenkai laughs "Get outta here. I'll be down soon." She sighs and closes his door.

"She seems motherly." Zeta appears out of thin air spooking Zenkai. "Ack! Dude . don't do that!" Zenkai sighed. "Erm... Gotta head to dinner."

Zeta stared at Zenkai briefly. "...Hmm I forgot carbons like you need to feast after a while."

Zenkai puts his hand in his pocket as he stood up. "Yeah...You still haven't told me the deal with Skyra?" "Oh yes... Well-" Zeta began. "ZENKAI!" Miuko called from down stairs. "...I'm coming! Damn woman. =_=. "Zeta gave him a look. "You should be kinder to her, she is older than you."

"Go disappear somewhere ok?" Zenkai puts on his stuff and heads downstairs to eat. Miuko had the TV on as they were eating now. She was almost always glued to the television screen. "Hmm foods good." Zenkai smirked. "Thanks I'm glad you like it." Miuko smiled to him. "Yeah." Miuko took a drink before speaking up. "Well I got news on father.."

Zenkai nearly choked on his food. "Huh? The old man? What are they saying?" Miuko looked upset. "...The virus has gotten worse. The data that infected him has spread even further to his heart. They're trying a lot but...They don't think he'll make it pass three months now. Zenkai didn't respond, he was clearly worried. "...Zenkai. I know they said the virus came from some kind of FM bug out there...And you are looking for an anti body that you could try to get back to the hospital...But if it's not here... We just have to prepare for it…:" Zenkai stood up. "I'M NOT GIVING UP! You can sit here and make this food, call it great! Get news and just sit on it. That guy.. .He brought us in, gave us a place to stay...I owe it to him... AND YOU DO TOO DAMMIT! Fuck the hospitals…" Zenkai gets up from the table. "..Zenkai...There's nothing you can do.." Miuko begins to tear up a bit.

" YOUR THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER...We'll get through this okay." Zenkai walks out the kitchen."...I'm heading out for a bit." Zeta couldn't help to over hear how things are. But deep down he knew what he had in store could possibly help everyone. Zenkai leaves the house and goes downtown for a bit. He walks by a TV shop and spots a report of a guy with crazy blonde hair and tattoos robbing a TV Shop. Zenkai found it a bit odd. "Hmm...What kind of looser steals a TV? Hardly any crap to watch on them.." A female reporter was on the screen. "This is Khalisah al-Jilani and we can now show you live coverage of the perpetrator." The TV switches to a feed from a security camera inside the TV shop where you could see the young blonde grabbing the largest TV he could find. He makes a break for the closest exit he could find...the display window. "Outta my way!"

Zenkai heard this, not from the television, but from inside the shop, glancing over. "Huh!?" The tattooed teen bursts through the glass sending multiple screens and shards flying. He wasn't thinking and rushed into Zenkai as he was exiting. Zenkai falls back on the ground from the impact. "Grrr…" Zenkai hops up from the ground. "Hey!" Zenkai growls but then notices it was the guy on the news report. " Hey! Your that guy from the TV! (Seriously first the grid now they're really projecting things into reality from TELEVISION!?)"

The police pull up and start shouting through megaphones. Zenkai looked worried. "wait...How did I not know this was the place getting robbed?.…" "Raiko! You are under arrest and are violating your parole! Surrender at once!" The police demanded. The blonde thief looked over, with an annoyed expression. "Fuck you!" Zenkai stood there, seeming confused. "(Hello? Guy is holding a TV...Urgh.. You know what?)" Zenkai takes out gig buster and shoots the ground below Raiko. "Gonna be hard to balance with that in your hands.. Sides doesn't look like you carry any guns."

Officers called over the megaphones. "YOU THERE! DROP THE WEAPON!" Zenkai looked over with a cocky grin. "You idiots aren't doing anything he's obviously gonna get away. Let me do your job!" "If you fire! We'll be forced to take you in as well!" Explained the officers. Raiko takes this opportunity and grabs Zenkai. "Thanks for the help 'Fall-Guy' " He shoves Zenkai towards the cops and runs. "Urgh."

Officers began closing in "No! He's getting away!" Zenkai grips himself up. "I'll get him!" Zenkai is grabbed by an officer.. "No you won't!" "Get your hands off of me!" A female officer steps forward, leading the group. "Men follow him! Don't let him get away! We have one perp here."

Zenkai growled. "Tossing names on me?" Zenkai punches the officer backward and then he runs away from them. The cops give chase after him. Zenkai puts his cat goggles on and spots some grid flooring he jumps off the ground and begins running off of it to a roof and escapes the sight of the police. "What the heck? Did he just run on air!?" The female officer ordered. "GET TO THE ROOF!"

Zenkai from the top could see the city and Zeta appears behind him. "Zenkai?" Zenkai looked surprised. "DAMMIT ZETA!" Zeta looked to the pursuing officers. "..My apologies...You seem to have a lot of people after you.." Zenkai shrugs. "I might of slipped up.." " Mhm.." Zeta nods, hearing the police rushing up steps to their location. Zenkai panics "There are no grid lines to walk on up here!"

Zeta places a hand on Zenkai's shoulder. " Do you want to go home?" Zenkai cried out. ""ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Zeta nods and from Zenkai's memory the two are warped back to Zenkai's home. The two were both floating in the air, but Zenkai falls immediately to his butt with a yelp.

".. Easier said than done." Zeta folds his arms. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Zenkai exclaimed. Footsteps came from down stairs. "Zenkai? Are you back?"

Zenkai panicked, scrambling to his feet. "Oh crap! . Disappear!" Zeta nods vanishing.

Miuko walks into the room, looking to Zenkai. "Zenkai? Were you talking to someone?" Zenkai was now sitting at his desk, appearing slightly suspicious. "Ohh umm stuff." Miuko folded her arms. "...You're stressed aren't you?...Get some rest." Zenkai sighed. "... Yeah..(Hope she doesn't turn on the news anytime soon..)"

Later that night, deep within the slums, humans held underground brawls, where they illegally used Navi's to fight. whoever won, would get prize money. A round was going on, where a straight faced teenage girl stood on the sidelines giving play by play directions to a pink haired, cat like Navi in the battle, who's face held a crazed grin. "Dodge it, and use whirlwind claw!" The Navi chuckled. "Rodger~"

The Navi swiftly dodged the as directed, leaping over the Sniper Joe, whom was her opponent. She landed on his back, and changed her left hand into a large cat-like claw. Wires that hung from her cat ear shaped headphone, sparked occasionally with bit of electricity. "Whirlwind Claw!" She spun her arm around, slicing the enemy Navi in half. A bell dinged. "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd! The winner is Nyeyomi's Navi, Katnyss!"

After the applauses from the surrounding trashy looking people, Nyeyomi approached the counter followed by her grinning Navi, collecting her zenny, she had won. "Nice battle as usual kiddo. " spoke the man from the counter. "Yeah.. whatever.." She scoffed. "Your some odd kid, not only do you battle Navi's, but you're not even happy you won. Your Navi looks happier than you." Spoke the man, but Nyeyomi folded her arms, giving him a dirty look. "I always win, so I don't have reason to celebrate. later.."

She walked away from the counter, her face blank of any expressions. Sirens were heard out, making Nyeyomi stop her Navi. "Katnyss, we gotta find another way out." The pink haired Navi looked confused. "Why Nye-chan?" The others inside grew panicked, climbing out windows and making their won getaway. Nyeyomi grabbed Katnyss's hand, dragging her off to the secret escape route. This appeared be a usually routine. Nyeyomi began moving fast. "If We get caught, we're both going to get in trouble. They kill people for using Navis, even if the Navi wants to be used to fight." Katnyss smiled a cat like grin. "That doesn't sound good, nya." Nyeyomi grumbled, as she found a spot. "No shit! Now come on, through here."

They crouched into a secret pipe, closing the door behind them as they crawled to the other end,

finding themselves in an empty street. Artificial Rain falling from the grid's sky. "That was close... come on, let's head home." Nyeyomi took a moment to breath. "Okie doke~!"

The two girls made their way to an old house, where Nyeyomi's parent's lived. she snuck it, since it was so late. They crept passed the rooms of her parents and her brothers, making way to her room in the basement. She threw herself back on the bed, as Katnyss sat down on the floor, looking up at the brunette.

"Do you have enough zenny yet Nye-chan?" Nyeyomi was counting the zenny, but sighs. "Not yet, we still need 2000 more zenny before we can get out own place, where I won't have to hid you from my family."

Katnyss looked at her with a blank expression. "They don't seems to notice me anyway, nya."

Nyeyomi grumbled. "Because they barely notice me... I work so hard in school.. and it's all in vain... even getting in fights doesn't get me noticed... I wonder if Yusei was right about them hating us…" Katnyss got up, looking sad. "Awe Nye-chan." " Pfft! I'm ran out of ideas long ago, I could care less…" Nyeyomi spoke calmly with a scoff as she laid down. "Regardless, you should go in the closet in case one of them come in."

Katnyss walked over to the small closet of Nyeyomi's basement like room, stepping inside. "Okies. Night nya~" Nyeyomi took her boots off. "Yeah... see you in the morning."

The next day.. Zenkai had gotten urged by Miuko to attend school again. The messages about his attendance were piling up and on top of the news from the hospital she didn't need the extra stress. Zenkai was hopping roofs to keep from being seen around the city right now. He spots his school and slides down a grid pole to the ground. He then sighs to himself. "I don't need to be here…"

Zenkai places on his goggles and brings up his digital computer. He swings his hand across it to a file named school junk. He opens it up and spots some homework due months ago. "I'm surprised they still have me in the system here."

A girl wearing with black hair in a school uniform walks over to him. She couldn't believe it. Zenkai had shown up to school. "Z...ZENKAI!?" Zenkai glanced up seeing her. "Sakurei? Oh wow.. haven't seen you in what…" She gasped. "MONTHS!"

Zenkai chuckled. "About that much. What's up?" Sakurei folded her arms. "Uh,uh. You don't get to just come back into things that easy. You missed so much!…" Zenkai rolled his eyes. "Spare me the drama ok?"

Sakurei held a finger to her lips. "That's another thing you had missed…" She sighs. "Zenkai? Why did you leave?" Zenkai grumbles. "Things. Ok? Stop trying to get into all my business." Sakurei makes a pouty face. "Oh fine. It was good seeing you again I guess...You always did come off as weird to me."

Zenkai places a hand in his pocket. "...I gotta get to school...by the way are you the reason I'm still in the system?" Sakurei looked to him with narrow eyes. "Why ask me? I'm not 'that important 'right?"

Zenkai raised a brow. "Where's that coming from?" Sakurei held her hands behind her back, leaning forward a bit. "Nothing...Good seeing you again though.. I am worried about you."

Zenkai shrugged. Don't be. I'm back ok?" Sakurei smiles, now walking to the school with Zenkai. "Alright...by the way! I hear a student here runs net battles." Zenkai nearly tripped. "Huh? Net battles? You know how illegal that stuff is?!"

Sakurei giggled. "I know right!? I think we should find her!" Zenkai looked in disbelief. "It's a girl?" Sakurei looked to him. ''From the rumors." Zenkai stared at her, with squinted eyes. "Rumors…" Sakurei jumped. "IT'S TRUE!" Zenkai sighs. "Fine.. So what? You wanna go bust her?" Sakurei nudges him a bit. "Well we haven't done anything in a while sides it would be fun to see how they worked!" "Worked? Just pick up a video or a history book." Zenkai lazily replied.

Sakurei exclaimed. "We're going tonight!" Zenkai looked to her in disbelief, before scratching the back of his head. "Ok. .fine.. Though I can't guarantee I'd be so quiet about it." Sakurei smiled. "You want to really put this girl behind bars huh?"

Zenkai looked to her. "(Staying away from them myself.. So kind of a dead lock choice..) I guess?"

She stopped walking. "You guess? You so wanna put her in jail!" Zenkai turned to her. "...Fine I wanna do it. ok?" Sakurei jumped with excitement., pointing dramatically at Zenkai. "I KNEW IT!" Zenkai stared at her, with an unsure expression. "..Yep." Sakurei began walking again, leading the way. "Come on we should get to school."

The Previous Day... The Sun hung high overhead, the noon hour had come and the small apartment complex was quiet. A young man sat on the edge of his bed, hands resting on his knees. His amber eyes gazing out at the window across the room. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He went about his room with no particular action in mind. He helped himself to the food in the fridge.

"Haha… what a waste." He tossed out some of the old food and took another walk around on the carpet on bare feet. The young man brushes back his brownish blonde hair and rubs his eyes. Picking up the remote he turns the TV on to see what was going on out of boredom. Happening on a news station, he watched a current event. Apparently some idiot was stealing from a TV store in broad daylight, the cops were on him in no time… and it appears that a random vigilante decided to come onto the scene. He rolls his eyes and leaves the TV running as he leaves to the bathroom for a shower. He overhears the commotion coming from the live crime scene, still not taking much interest.

He hears a clamor outside the apartment room, someone running through the halls or something.

After his shower, things seemed to have calmed down. He didn't hear how the report ended but he assumed that the perpetrator was caught.

That night, he decided to walk around the town for a bit, looking for a little excitement…

He entered the slums with his orange lensed sunglasses and yellow hoodie on. He got to catch a fight, someone's cat girl netnavi was dominating the ring tonight. He took a few mental notes before moving on his way. The cops were starting to crawl into the slums again. No doubt because of the crime earlier today.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

The Current Day… He decided to pay a single monthly visit to the school he was enrolled in for now. If he didn't do it every so often they would cut some of his lone-living student fundings.

On the way in, he passed by the vigilante from the news yesterday. Funny, you think after the display he made he would not be going somewhere so public. He was arguing with a girl but he brushed that all off. He walked into the school and was ready to attend his once-a-month classes as he had been...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chasing the cat**

Nyeyomi had already arrived at class, sitting by the window propping her head up with her palm as she waited for class to start. She didn't know why she still had to always be early to class, with her plan to leave home. Once a routine guess always a routine. She sighed, looking at the rest of the empty class room. "(Katnyss better be keeping out of sight like I told her.)" She flipped her book open, doing some research for later tonight.

Sakurei and Zenkai walk pass Nyeyomi's class and Sakurei pulls Zenkai by his arm. "That's her!" Zenkai looks to where she was pointing now. "Huh? She looks like a boring book worm." Sakurei cupped the side of her mouth, to direct the whisper to Zenkai. "They always look that way before the sting."

Zenkai replied. "The sting huh?" Nyeyomi's hood of her cat jacket covered her hair, as she glanced over at the two. Her face was blank of expressions "Ohh! She's eying us." Sakurei stated. Zenkai stared boredly. " I can see that." Sakurei was about to walk inside. "I'm gonna ask her about the location."

Zenkai held her back. "Uhh just like that?" She looked to him. "Why not?" Zenkai puts his hands behind his head. "I dunno we're like standing in school and well...I thought we were stalking her...This isn't how you do things." Sakurei looks back to Nyeyomi. "Huh? Ohh hehe...I wanna see if I can squeeze anything outta her!" The bell rings. Zenkai starts walking. "I guess it'd have to wait till lunch or something."

Nyeyomi wasn't sure why they were staring at her, or whispering to themselves, her eyebrow raised as it returned to her book. Zenkai grabs Sakurei as they head to their class. After what seemed an eternity. Lunch finally was starting, Zenkai walked with Sakurei who was looking around for Nyeyomi. "Help me look for her!" Zenkai pouted. "I'm thinking of going out for lunch." Sakurei looked surprised. "Huh? You're not gonna eat here? After being away that long?"

Zenkai placed his hands behind his head. "Cardboard...That is all." Sakurei jumped around a bit. "Oh come on...Come on, we can go the roof and eat up there." Zenkai shrugs. "Ok...Maybe I'll head home after.. Take a grid line or something." Sakurei smacked his shoulder. "NO! You're finishing a day of school, sides we still have to track her down." Zenkai folded his arms. "Ok ok.." They head up to the roof to eat.

Nyeyomi sat on the bleachers sitting in front of the fence, she still had her nose glued to her book. It wasn't a normal book, it appeared to be one that was hand typed and photocopied for the underground battle club she always attended with info on all of the Navis and netops. Footsteps approached behind her, causing her to glance back. "Omg…" It was Sakurei and Zenkai. Zenkai was sipping on some soda he had gotten from Sakurei. "Hm?" Sakurei jumped with excitement. "IT'S HER! WE FOUND YOU!" Zenkai stared at her. Nyeyomi scoffed, "Stalking me for some reason?"

Sakurei stepped forward, one hand behind her back, the other held up with her index finger pointed out. "Why yes...We know about your little game under ground." "Good getting to the point I like that." Zenkai spoke. Nyeyomi raised her eyebrow

"We'd like to come down and watch a fight!" Sakurei insisted. Zenkai stared without a word. Nyeyomi looked away, putting away her book. "What makes you think I Know where that place is? You don't look like the type to be into that sorta thing anyway.."

Sakurai stepped closer. "..If it helps...Zenkai...Is a Navi…" Zenkai jumped. "Huh? What? I'm a what!?"

Nyeyomi raised a brow. "uh-huh sure…" Sakurei pointed to Zenkai. "Look at that hair! And he even has the funky get up. Don't tell me he's not what he is! I've won plenty of matches with him." Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai. "He may be fashion challenged, but I doubt he's a Navi.. Who gave you the crazy idea I am into that anyways?" Zenkai looked annoyed. "Fashion challenged!? Grrr…" Zenkai was about to pull out his gig buster.

" HEY! And umm a guy named... Uhh he says he's your biggest fan.. Yukkon or something.." Sakurei scolded Zenkai. Nyeyomi's expression grew angry. Zenkai noticed this. "You're getting angry. I think it's true then." Nyeyomi stood up. "Fucking Yukkon! Always spreading his damn rumors about me... Shit! If he likes me so much he should just straight up and say it instead of trying to get me in trouble for something I didn't do!" She stormed off looking for Yukkon.

Sakurei watched Nyeyomi leave. "Got her!" Zenkai looked to Sakurei. "...Yeah.. So you're good right?"

Sakurei was holding her hands to her face, seeming lost in thought. "I now wanna pair them up! I find it cute that he's flirting with her." Zenkai's jaw dropped. "Waaaaait. First it's about the underground fights, now this?" Sakurei's eyes narrowed, beaming over. "Quiet Navi." "I'm not a Navi!" Sakurei began walking off. "We should get ready for tonight. You still live in the same place right? You know...Soon though you should tell me about what's been going on." Zenkai walks off with Sakurei back to class.

The young man with the orange glasses sits up on the top end of the bleachers. He was trying to have a moment in peace but the rowdy vigilante had come back and stirred up more trouble with that girl of his… He kept quiet and wondered why these people kept finding him.

Yukkon was now walking around school he was monitoring the halls and lifts up a lid on a garbage can to tossed away some stuff. "Gotta keep the halls clean. Phew...Well wonder where my babe could be now? Hope she get's more audience.." Nyeyomi came stopping down the halls, noticing him. She lunged at him, slamming him against the wall, holding his neck tight with her fist. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL!"

Yukkon smiled. "Ohh! Nyeyomi babe! There you are! Hehe.. Why are you so angry?" Nyeyomi sneered at him. "You fucking told people what I do... you know I can get in a fuck load of trouble if people find out that shit! You don't want me to get you in trouble to. Do you?!" Yukkon grew very nervous, scared even . "Hey-hey, I just thought you could use more audience! You're a great fighter and like...you know?...I don't like seeing you go day by day, battle by battle with the same crowed. Come on let up just a little bit?"

"Fucking hell! I don't care about the audience! I just need to zenny, that's it!" She punches him in the shoulder, letting him go. "Ooooww!" Yukkon holds his arm standing up. "Ok, I'm sorry alright?...I'll umm tell them I was wrong…" Nyeyomi grabbed the front of his face, shoving him back against the wall. She stared at him with evil eyes. "You need to keep your big mouth shut! Your going to screw this up!"

Yukkon stared with a rain drop. "Right, gotcha babe." "AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!" Yukkon laughed nervously. "Force of habit cause your so cute." Nyeyomi let off of him, walking off. "(Fucking fan boy)." The bell rings and class's let out for the day. Yukkon ran up beside Nyeyomi. "So think I'll see you tonight?"

Nyeyomi sighs looking to her friend. "This is your first real battle you're new Navi.. so I can't miss that, besides! I have a battle with a burst lion tonight anyway."

Yukkon looked excited. "Whoa ho! Epic! can't wait to see that...And thanks I'll try to impress!" Nyeyomi narrowed her eyes. "Whatever you got, I hope it's good. I'm sick of seeing all these basic Navi's in the ring." Yukkon held a smug expression. "Ohh you'll like it trust me babe." Nyeyomi smacked him upside the head "What did I SAY about calling me that!? Your lucky we're friends, otherwise I'd kick your ass for real." "Ok ok! Your fist is showing the truth. I'll stop!" He says cowering in fear. "Good"

Zenkai and Sakurei walk by the two on their way out. Sakurei looks over to Nyeyomi and Yukkon. "OMG! IT'S TRUE!" Zenkai stares at Sakurei. "what?" Sakurei waved over. "You two do work together!"

Nyeyomi grew annoyed. "Great... there's the fucking stalkers you cursed me with…" Yukkon waves back to them, and Nyeyomi face palms in response. "Hey dude and dudet." "Idiot"

Zenkai grumbles a bit. "(I'm already hating this guy...)" Yukkon smiled. "You saying we're together? I like it!" Sakurei looked happy. "It's like so perfect!" Nyeyomi glared at Yukkon. "Keep this up you moron, and I'm not showing up!" Sakurei stared wide eyed. Zenkai looks to Sakurei. "Way to go, you've gotten her really stirred up now. We'll leave and see you tonight I guess." Zenkai grabs Sakurei dragging her off.

Yukkon holds his chin. "Hey those two are good together as well aren't they?" Nyeyomi stormed off heading to her house, leaving Yukkon alone. "H..Hey! Nyeyomi!" "Piss off!" "Love you too...So.. Guess I should get ready to go myself.." Raised her eyebrow, totally ignoring Yukkon's remark.

Outside of the school, Nyeyomi is stopped by someone stepping in front of her, she seemed to recognize him. "What's up?…" The young man in front of her pulled his shades down to his eyes from his hair. He starts to move past her but bends down to her ear level and speaks quietly. "Keep off the ring. The police are still searching the ring from last night." He walks away calmly past her. Nyeyomi looks confused, watching him walk off. "What?… Does he know something I don't?"

At Zenkai's now, Sakurei was awaiting him outside as Zenkai got ready. "He better hurry up.."

Zenkai was on his hologram computer typing up things about the under ground fights, he even now looked up info on Nyeyomi a bit. Zeta was looking over the info with him. "… She seems very under the radar." Zenkai grumbles looking to Zeta. "Yeah...Urgh.. Hey you're like a god or something right?" Zeta looks at him funny. "...Ummm what are you getting at?" Zenkai shrugs. "I dunno? Maaaaybe telling me more about her? Like if 'Nyeyomi Neku' is her real name?" Zeta folds his arms. "I can't abuse my powers that way...I can tell you this though.. I should accompany you." Zenkai sighs. "Urgh you're such a buzz kill dude."

Zeta: looks to Zenkai." Because I allow time to flow how it needs to go." Zenkai looks to him. "Urgh ok...So? Mind telling me more about the Skyra stuff then?"

Zeta sighs. "..There is a breach...It's not easy to solve, but it involves what we call 'beast of the Grid' ... There are some disturbances I've traced...But we shall look into it later.. I have to still piece together things." Zenkai chuckled. "I see...Beast of the Grid...Heh you sound all biblical there."

Zeta Scolds Zenkai. "This is no laughing matter." "Ok ok." Zenkai hears Sakurei yelling for him. "I gotta go...I'll be back later...STAY here."

Zeta folds his arms. "Not happening.." Zenkai shrugs. "Ok, alright. Come on then...Just stay hidden.." Zeta warps into Zenkai's goggles. "If you need me just put these on and you can see and speak to me there...I will also send you messages you can run from your computer." "Ohhh ok...That works."

Zenkai finally heads down to meet with Sakurei who blows up at him for being late. Zenkai shakes it off and heads on to the battle arena location. Nyeyomi stood inside the secret battle club, waiting for Yukkon to show up, Katnyss standing by her. "(What did he mean? Keep her out of the ring? But We can't win zenny without fighting...)" Katnyss looks to Nyeyomi. "You okay Nye-chan?" Nyeyomi looks over. "hmm? Yeah, just thinking... What's taking Yukkon so long?" Katnyss formed a cute grin. "Did he get a new Navi after I destroyed his previous one? :3" Nyeyomi sighs. "yeah, hope this one isn't as generic as his old one."

Yukkon walks in spotting Nyeyomi his Navi Elecman was beside him. "Hey hey, there you are!" The club raved with a loud group of people, getting all riled up over the upcoming battles. Drinks being served from vendors and bets being put down on the outer ring. Nyeyomi approached Yukkon, looking at Elecman. "Hey, an Elecman?! Wow how'd you afford one? Something that old has to cost a-"

As Katnyss saw Yukkon's Elecman, her face grew really red, as a flirty grin formed on her lips. She sped across to the electrical Navi. Without warning, she tackled hugged him. She began rubbing her face against his, purring loudly. "oooOooh I feel like a positive and negative electrical current is pulling us together. My circuits are electrifying me... this must be love... purrrrr.…"

Nyeyomi stood there, shocked, staring blankly at her love possessed Navi. Shaking it off she yelled at Katnyss, her face somewhat red from embarrassment. "Katnyss!? What the hell are you doing!?" Katnyss still holding onto him. "But Nya! He's sparking my interest! Plus…" she holds the side of her hand to the corner of her mouth. "He's hott" Nyeyomi face palms.

Yukkon smirks. "Hey see that? Even our Navis are attached." Elecman remained silent. "peachy..…" Nyeyomi rolled her eyes. The announcer was hanging over the ring on a stand raising his hands to people. "let me hear you! Raise the noooooiiissssee! Are you ready to NET BAAATTTLLLLLEEEEE!?" The crowd roared.

Elecman finally speaks up. "Hey guess the sparks are about to fly." he glances to Katnyss who released him. "...On a side note, Katnyss it's nice to meet you...Sorry my op is a bit.. Strange."

Yukkon stomped his foot. "HEY! we're a team none of that." Elecman looked to Yukkon, speaking sarcastically. "Ok bud…" Katnyss purrs hugging Elecman again. Yukkon looks at Nyeyomi getting similar thoughts of snuggling. Nyeyomi grumbled. "Sheesh... this is not a good way to start a death battle…"

The announcer stood in a hovering platform, on seeing the swarms of people. "Today's Line up is yours for the choosing! Lets ring those votes in and pull up your contestants! Or maybe you just want to get into the ring!?" The announcer buffed the crowd up more.

Elecman looked to Katnyss. Katnyss you should get ready…" People were shouting for Katnyss from the stands. "Ohhh okay.." Nyeyomi stepped forward. "Guess we're up.…"

The announcer noticed this, directing everyone's attention to them." Everyone's favorite Kitty is in the house ladies and gents! Lets hear it foooorrrrrrrrrr KATNYSSSSSSSS!" The crowd roared again and a group of fans yelled "Nya!"

Nyeyomi approached the ring, as Katnyss back flipped in, striking a cat pose. Elecman shrugged. "I have to admit, she's a tad weird too…" Yukkon looked to Elecman. "Well she is a cat based Navi." A group of others started calling out another netnavi. Their voice was low but grow louder. "Burst. Lion. Burst Lion. Burst Lion."

Elecman pointed, his tone serious. "There it is." Nyeyomi looked to Katnyss. "This is it, get ready." "Roger~" The announcer swooped around the stage. "Burst Liooooon! Get your Manned ass out here! It's time for Papa Cat and Kitty Cat to Fight!" A giant Lion headed net Navi burst through the back door and roared. Sending the crowd into a cheering frenzy. He leapt into the ring and snarled

Elecman stared boredly to the ring. "Two felines going at it...So who you think will die first?" Yukkon ran closer, but turned to Elecman. "Only ones against Nyeyomi of course!" "Today's Cash prize is one to DIE for! 3000 Zenny! No Strings Except~ Your SKULL!" Exclaimed the announcer.

Nyeyomi smirked. "We win this, we'll have enough zenny Katnyss." "I won't let you down boss " A devious grin forming on face Katnyss's face. Burst Lion roars. "Lets get ready tooooo baaatttlllleee!" Called the announcer. The Announcer grabs a mallet and smacks it into a bell. Nyeyomi looked to Katnyss, her expression serious. "Strategy 25 alpha!" Yukkon cheered "This is gonna get nyiiice!" Elecman chuckled a bit.

Katnyss grins dashing at the lion engulfed in a burst of electricity, slamming her wires at the opponent with electrical sparks flying violently into the air. A quick slash from her claw was dealt swiftly after, knocking back the lion Navi. recoiled from the hit but sent out a torrent of flames at his opponent.

Nyeyomi ordered. "Dodge and sonic howl!" Katnyss grinned back flipped and took a deep breath. A huge sound emanated from her body. Burst Lion growled as his limbs started to numb up. "BURST ROAR!" Burst Lion roared loudly at his opponent, sending ripples across the ring at her. The Announcer spoke. "What is this a Moon Howling Contest?! LETS SEE SOME ACTION!"

Yukkon was cheering. "Woo!" Katnyss smiled in response to the roar. "That tickled. Teehee!" "Spark bomb!" Nyeyomi ordered. Katnyss jumped up sending electric bombs onto the stage, surrounding the enemy Navi. "3...2...1... Bye -bye lion boy!" Katnyss teased. The bombs exploded.

The Lion sent flames torrenting from it's maw, getting rid of a few of the bombs as they exploded.

He suffered heavy damage but was still in the fight. He lunged at Katnyss and clawed at her with his large clawed hands. "Look at him go!" cheered the announcer. "Katnyss!" Nyeyomi called. "Grrr.." Katnyss spun around fast, her whips electrically changed slamming against him, jumping high up, her hand changed into the cat claws, piercing his body.

Yukkon: kept cheering. "Come on! Get him!" Burst Lion Balled his fist and grabbed at her. "Nya!?" "PUNY CAT!" Burst lion growled. "Ugh! Would you SHUT UP!" Yukkon hears and looks over to see Raiko. Burst Lion spews fire at Katnyss again. Raiko jumps into the arena. The announcer looked excited. "A Challenger Approaches! Who the hell is this anyway?!"

Yukkon calls "HEY! ARE YOU CRAZY!? You're gonna get killed in there!" Katnyss looked confused, over at him. Nyeyomi grew distracted, unsure what was going on. "Interfering is against the rules!" Raiko walks towards Burst Lion, cracking his knuckles. "That hurt my ears you punk."

Yukkon gasped. "What's he gonna do? " Looking to Elecman. "Cleanse his hearing of course...Guy seems really ticked off." "GET OUT THE RING YOU MORON!" Demanded the crowd. "Ooooh I can feel the tension." The announced spoke up. Nyeyomi didn't know what to do. She couldn't order Katnyss to attack a human and couldn't get her to get loose either. She was lost of what to make of this moment. Burst Lion growled and ignored Katnyss. He makes a swipe at Raiko

The announcer gasped. "Whoa!" Katnyss had been let go, and made a dash to the side of the ring where Nyeyomi was, watching in concern. Raiko puts up his arm to block and stances himself firmly on the ground. He slides a bit due to the sheer force of his blow but Raiko held his ground. Burst Lion Presses down on Raiko, hoping to crush him. "Heh. Not bad. Now it's my turn!" Raiko retorted.

"What an unexpected turn of events!" The announcer exclaimed. Zenkai and Sakurei finally show up witnessing the events taking place. Zenkai was surprised to say the least. "Oh whoa!" Sakurei gasped. Zenkai noticed Raiko. "(That's the guy from the robbery.. Found that bastard.)" "Let's get closer!" Sakurei insisted. "Stay here." Zenkai moves forward a bit to get closer.

Raiko maneuvers himself to get Burst Lion into an arm-bar. Hoping to snap it off the joint. Burst Lion falls forward a bit with the snap. He sends out another burst of flames, cooking the ground in front of him. Zenkai stared in disbelief. "(How's he fighting this thing?...)" "HEY STOP TAKING HER SPOTLIGHT MAN! THAT'S NOT COOL!" Yukkon called out. Raiko looked to Yukkon was a piercing glare. "YOU WANNA BE NEXT!?"

"Looks like we have a rule breaker here. And an Arm breaker! Look at the way he snapped poor Burst Lion's Hand off!" The announcer was still be dramatic. Nyeyomi sneered. "finish him!" Katnyss nodded swiftly moving over, bursting thought the burst lions midsection with her razor sharp claws, landing on the other end, on one knee. "AND NO MERCY!" Shouted the announcer with excitement.

Sakurei covers her mouth from the happenings in fear. Burst Lion's body started to digitalize, sending out one more roar. Zenkai stared in shock. "(It's gone...)" Burst Lion's data exploded into the air. "Hey! I wasn't done you!" Raiko growled. "And the winner of Circumstance is KATNYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Katnyss looked back at Raiko, a smirk on her face. "Sorry, but Nye-chan needs the money. " Raiko looks back at Katnyss with a very sour look on his face.

Yukkon: cheered. "WOOO! YOU GOT THE MONEY!" The announcer looked to the crowd. "Not being held back by the disruptor, Katnyss landed a winning Kill on Burst Lion, Deleting him from the premises! Contenders Clear the ring Please!"

Katnyss began walking over to Nyeyomi hopping out of the ring. "Nice work!" Nyeyomi looked to Katnyss. "Thanks nya ^.^" " Tch. Well that wasn't fun at all." Raiko grumbled. Zenkai didn't take his eye off of Raiko and Sakurei grabs his arm. He then spots Katnyss and Nyeyomi as well.

" Let's leave...I don't want to be here anymore." Sakurei requested. "I don't think this is much about wanting to be here...I have questions." Zenkai replied. "They can wait." "…."

Raiko looked to the red mohawked announcer. "Hey! Announcer guy!" The announcer looked over. "What do you want ya disrupting bastard?" "I want in on this." "Ohoho! A human Challenger capable of destroying Navis Eh?! Well since this is a free night! Why don't we test your Mettle! Who wants to take on THE DISRUPTOOOORRR!"

"Yusei is dramatic as always… Don't even try Yukkon, your no match for him. Something's strange about this one." Nyeyomi stated. Yukkon looked to Nyeyomi. "Your brother really is a fun announcer."

"Get in the Ring!" The announcer Yusei demanded. "HEY! THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU ASSHOLE!" Raiko hissed. "TOO BAD! That's how it works in the business kid! Just remember to clean up your blood later!" Yusei spoke dramatically. "Hmph. Whatever." Raiko grunted.

Sakurei still stood with Zenkai watching them. "Hey I want to leave!" "Hang on alright.." Zenkai walks up to the side of the stage. "Hey you!" Yukkon groaned. "Oh come on!" Elecman, Who's that kid?!" "What?" Nyeyomi intruded. Zenkai called to Raiko. "HEY BLONDIE! I'm talking to you! Your TV mess up your hearing or something? Turn that shit down!"

Raiko looks towards the crowd to see who was yelling at him. He spots Zenkai and shouts back at him. "The hell d'you say!" "Looks like he's calling someone out!" Yusei announced dramatically. "You heard me. Not sure though if I should pile this onto the list of laws you broke...Ok I can't go there cause I'm kind of in the same fix…" Zenkai hops onto the stage. "But I think we can settle our score here."

Sakurei gets upset. "ZENKAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "A Challenger approaches!" Yusei directed the audience's attention to Zenkai. Nyeyomi noticed Sakurei and Zenkai. "It's one of those stalkers...What an idiot.." Katnyss looked over. "Teehee how stupid, this is a Navi battle not human battle." "Lame... let's collect out prize money." Nyeyomi scoffed, walking over to counter. Katnyss Followed. "Okies!" "Now I remember him!" Yukkon exclaimed. Nyeyomi stopped, looking back to him. "Hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fighting for Freedoms & Painful Answers**

Zenkai looks to Raiko. "No one normal can take on a Navi of that power that way. Lifting TVs and other crap...I've dealt with stuff...But wow…" Raiko appeared surprised, but spoke rudely. "Hey, you're that guy I dropped on the cops.…" Zenkai rests on fit on his hip. "Ohhhhh NOW you remember who I am? Yeah I was right that TV was rotting your brain." Raiko replied defensively. "What? You gotta a problem with me you stupid anime-haired nut-job?"

The announcer, Yusei hits the bell. "WHAT!? " Zenkai pulls to Gig Buster, with aggression. "Well you heard 'em. Time to brawl punk." Raiko shifts to a Japanese karate stance. Yusei gasps, floating around the stage in the announcer box. "This turned into just a regular Fist Brawl in the end but who cares! Bring on the Bets!" "I'm not a freaking rhino going ballistic any chance he get's like a baby who needs his diaper changed! And fine.. I'll kick your ass and leave you waiting for the police! And then.. I'm shutting this down.. NO NAVI DESERVES TO BE DESTROYED! OR TREATED AS A SLAVE THIS WAY!" Zenkai threatened. Yusei appeared surprised. "Ohohohho!"

Yukkon folded his arms. "Uh oh...we have a freedom fighter...or something along that lines.." Yusei posed dramatically. "Looks like we have a High Talking Vigilante here!" Katnyss pouted. "No fun. :C" Elecman looked unamused. "Interesting...Kid thinks we're slaves?...Never heard that much.. I need to get on the wire more." Yusei held the mic to his lips. "Looks like the Disruptor here is going to give our challenger a lesson!" Zenkai thought to himself. "(Crap I let my emotions get the best of me...Not only do I have this creep to deal with but possibly this entire club..)" Zeta spoke up in Zenkai's head. "(Speaking to hasty are you?)" "(! W..What?)" "(Yes I am talking to you...Listen...If there is a lesson to be learned it is not to be fast with your tongue. I will help you here, but you have to be more careful...I'll read him the best I can but the rest is up to you.)""(Fine...thanks...)"

Zenkai looks to Raiko. "Alright let's go." "C'mon!" Raiko called. Zenkai darts off the floor fast and swings his foot at Raiko fast. "There they go!" Yusei announced. Raiko grabs Zenkai's leg and delivers a swift blow to his stomach. It feels a bit unusual to Zenkai. "URGH!" Zenkai falls back and catches himself.

"That all you've got?" Raiko taunted. Zenkai coughs a bit blood on his chin which he coughed up a bit. Zenkai thought "(That was...dammit... Zeta...this guy isn't normal. I don't even think he's human..)" Zeta spoke through the goggles. "(...Maybe...)" "(MAYBE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!?)" Raiko looked annoyed. "You just gonna stare at me? Fine then." Zeta spoke."(Focus Zenkai...)" "ZENKAI! NOOO! STOP! PLEASE!" Sakurei called out.

"Lets see some more fists fly!" Yusei called out into the mic. Zenkai takes out his gig buster and shoots at Raiko full force, he then inserts an elemental card shooting off ice bullets at Raiko. He follows up and punches Raiko back hard. "Woaho! Look at him go!" Yusei called.

Zenkai twirls his gun. And jumps back down a bit. "(Gotta keep my eye on him...)" "So you've got some moves runt. That stung a bit." Raiko retorted. "Heh…" Zenkai chuckled. Raiko charges towards Zenkai. "EEEEEKK!" Sakurei gasped.

Zenkai moves fast jumping over Raiko landing behind him. He then side swipes with his foot to trip up Raiko. Zenkai's foot connects and a massive pain flies through his leg. "(Well I could've told you not to do that.)'"(ZETA YOU ASS!)" "What's This~? Looks like the Disruptor is made of tougher stuff!" Yusei exclaimed!

Raiko turns to grab Zenkai by the collar and lift him up. "Urgh.." Zenkai grunted. "Don't mix up with these weirdos!" Raiko head buts Zenkai. Sakurei covers her face. Zenkai's eyes widen and he falls to the ground motionless. The crowd roars. Zeta spoke to Zenkai. "(ZENKAI!)" "What's this!? A Knock out Already!?" Yusei gasped.

Zenkai was basically down. "We're not weirdos! Go to hell! Get these humans out of the ring!" The crowed roared. A Bright Light flashed above the ring…"Whoa!" Yusei gasped. Zeta appears around the chaos and picks Zenkai up quickly. "Looks like we have another Entree!" Yusei spoke dramatically. The light dims and a Black and Gold Navi floats above the ring. "(This power…)" Zeta looks to the Gold and back Navi.

"Wait who's that Navi holding Zenkai?.. And who is that?" Sakurei gasped. "Looks like the King of the Ring is back!" Yusei exclaimed, dramatically. "(The king of the ring.. So this is where you've been…)" Zeta speaks to himself. "Fucking crap.. It's him" Nyeyomi gasped. "…Fools." The black and yellow Navi's voice boomed throughout the club. "While you were watching this street brawl the authorities have learned of the location. Leave now or face the punishment from above." "...So.. The call went through…" Zeta wondered. "Shit! You called the cops?" Raiko growled.

"WOAH! Time to pack it up folks!" Yusei hopped out of the announcer box, fleeing. Sakurei gasped. The announcer leaps off the stand and exits quickly. "Come on Katnyss let's get the fuck out of here." Nyeyomi grabbed her money. "You coming Yukkon?" "You bet your ass babe!" Exclaimed. Nyeyomi and company made her way to the secret escape.

Zeta looks to the mystery Navi. The Gold and Black Navi descends upon the ring. "(..We shall talk in the future…)" Zeta warps away with Zenkai.

Sakurei jumped in surprise. "Where'd they go!? Crap! I don't wanna get arrested!" Sakurei runs out quickly. The Navi blinked away in collective data, leaving the ring. Raiko runs out with the crowd trying to blend in. only Moments later the cops started to spill into the club, taking any strays into custody. Raiko punched out a couple of policemen who got in his way. The policemen outnumbered Raiko 15 to 1 and managed to apprehend him. He was taken to prison shortly afterward.

Nyeyomi and co made their way out the secret escape making their way to her house. "I need to grab my stuff and you can help me move. I got a place on hold for me uptown." "Hey anything you need...What a mess though that was crazy." Yukkon replied. Elecman followed. "Indeed...Seriously took away the fireworks going on." Nyeyomi grunted." Yeah tell me about it, guess I'm out of a way to make zenny for a while." Katnyss looked upset. "Awe no more Battles?" "For now guys...We'll find some way to keep money flowing in. Urgh damn freedom fighters. Do not worry my dear Nyeyomi! I shall do anything in my power to help you make more money!" Yukkon replied.

Nyeyomi rolled her eyes in response. Elecman looks to Katnyss. Katnyss looks at Elecman. "I think she might kill him soon, so would it be ok for me to tag along with you guys?" "HEY! I NEED TO BE APART OF THAT CHOICE!" Yukkon growled. Katnyss grinned. "Sure if you want, I don't care... Nyeyomi replied. Elecman grinned. "Sweet." Yukkon looked offended. "Ouch dude, just.. Ouch." "Yay!" Katnyss glomps Elecman.

"Heh, a little to much hugging here...We should get back though. Before someone connects us to the happenings out here…" Elecman spoke up. "My parent's house is just a head. I only have a few things to take with us." Nyeyomi pointed ahead. "Yeah...I'm happy that Zen kid got his head busted in though. Messing up our party...btw, you guys spotted that odd Navi right? He appeared out of nowhere. Telling you now. I think the kids a hypocrite." Yukkon replied. "seriously…" Scoffed. "I wanna ask him some questions, if that guys still alive." Yukkon stated. "Whatever.." Nyeyomi rolled her eyes. They arrive at the house. After stepping in, they grab all of Nyeyomi's things and head uptown

Around Zenkai's now. He finally wakes up after the head bashing he had received. His vision was still blurry. "...Urgh…" "You're alive." Zeta looked to Zenkai. "Like.. Freaking hell...My head feels like it's been blended." Zeta looks off. "You had a massive concussion.. Which would've resulted in you dying...But I stopped it." "...I don't want to know how.. But I'm just thankful." Zenkai held his head. "Where's...Sakurei? Did she make it back ok?" ".. Oh. I predicted she got out fine...There was a clear exit." Zeta replied.

Zenkai looked to Zeta. "What kind of a god are you?" "I know these things, don't strain yourself." Zeta explained. "...Trust and believe right? ... Urgh I don't want to talk to you right now ok?" Zenkai grunted. "Alright.. I'm sorry I bothered you." Zeta apologized. "Hm? No no...it's fine. Thanks for getting me out of there. Urgh I just worry about Sakurei now...I should go see her after my head heals up." Zenkai sighs.

Zeta replied, going into the goggles. "Sounds like a plan." Miuko walks in. "Zenkai? What happened? Oh my god... When did you get here!? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Zenkai held his ears. "Stop yelling.. Please..." Miuko " Miuko asked. "(Zeta!? Are you there!? I kind of need that time freeze crap about now!)" Zenkai asked.

Around town now. Sakurei was walking thinking about the events from last night. "...Urgh...That was horrible...Where did he go though? And who was that person who picked him up there?" She sits down on a park bench. "…" Sitting on the same park bench next to her, was a young man was staring off at nothing, listening to something on his headphones. He didn't seem to notice her. His brownish blonde hair waved in the wind, his orange glasses sitting on top of his head.

Sakurei looks to the young man. "...Hey you look failure. You're that guy who's always in the back of the class soaking up sun!" He blinks and glances at her. "..." He pulls down his headphones. "Can I help you?"

Sakurei fidgets. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like that.. I get excited.. And ..well.." Korean music was playing through his headphones... "Recently a good friend of mine.. You might know him.. He got into a bad accident...He disappeared soon after so I'm not really sure what to think...It happened so fast.." She continues . He stares blankly. Sakurei laughs a bit. "He always would be silent like that... Well this has been nice...I'll leave you for now...Thanks.. I don't want to toss all my problems on you...I guess I'll catch you around school.." "I wouldn't really bet on that…" The young man replies. "You're like Zenkai aren't you?" Sakurei asked. "You know him...Always showing up to school once in a blue moon.." "…" Sakurei puts her arms on the young man's shoulders. "Open up it's ok." "..." He stares at her with a blank expression "...Fine, fine. Be that way.…" "…Are you quite done?" "Oh you DO speak!" He sighs and puts his headphones back on. "Well guess what? I don't feel like talking anyway!" Sakurei turns and storms off from him. He rolls his eyes and looks back out. "…idiots…"

Back in Zenkai's. Zenkai amazingly was up and running a bit after and caught the news. He spots Raiko going to jail. "About time that bastard got caught." Zenkai sits on the couch. "…"Urgh if these beast things are as hard hitting as Raiko there.. I think Zeta got the wrong guy.." Miuko walks in and sets a plate of food on the coffee table beside him. "Eat up Zenkai, then later we need to go to the hospital." Zenkai grunted. "I'm fine.." "I'm surprised...You're not still laying down...I wonder about you." Miuko takes a bite.

"...What? So I can kick back fast…" Zenkai shrugs. ".. We're still going in eat and let's go." Miuko replied. "(Go on Zenkai.. I'll stay and do more work on the Beast.. And trust me. You are the one...)" Zeta spoke through the glasses. Zenkai replied. "(Fine, fine...Just cut the mystical bullshit...I didn't even get that.. The one? Urgh my head..)" "Ok your holding your head let's go now." Miuko takes him to the hospital quickly.

The car sped by and parked in the Hospital parking lot. The young man had been walking by when he noticed who was in the car that passed by. Stopping, he looked towards the hospital. "…He's here again…"

The young man stood there for a while before moving on. He put his shades on and watched as collective text rolled by. He paused in his step and looked back at the hospital. "…It's that unregistered signal…" His eyes looked around the area. He placed a hand on his chin and tapped his foot in thought. "…perhaps… I can't erase all possibilities yet…" The young man put his shades back up and continued. He ducked into an alley way, taking a short cut.

Zenkai sat in the waiting room awaiting the doctor to call him in. Miuko had stepped out to get some coffee from a shop downstairs. "(Seems nice here.)" Zeta points out. "(Yeah...)" Zenkai puts on his goggles to surf the net. "(You do know how morbid you sound right?)" Zeta seemed confused. "(Morbid?)" Zenkai sighs "(Never mind Zeta...)"

A nurse walks in looking to Zenkai she smiles a bit her short black hair suiting her white nurse outfit. "Hello are you Zenkai?" "That's me…" "Oh my that's quite a bandage you have there. Come along, the doctor is waiting for you." "Cool... Alright who are you by the way?" "Oh I'm nurse Ginger I'll be looking over you incase you have to stay the night." "...Oh.. Ok.." "(Zenkai.. I sense something funny from her.)" Zeta points out. "(Hormones going crazy there bud?)" "(I'm sorry but I...Mean she's a Navi it seems.)" "(A Navi? Whoa.. I never noticed...Well there goes any chances I had. You got all the luck there though.)" "( I don't quite follow..)" "(It's ok.)'"

Zenkai follows Ginger to the waiting room. Ginger opens the door letting him in and Zenkai sits on a chair in the room. "The doctor will be to you shortly.. Here place these clothes on. " She tosses a patient gown to him. "Hey got anything like pjs?" Ginger laughs "Of course not." "(She's some kind of pedo I know it.)" Zeta responds. "(place on the clothes Zenkai)" Zenkai responded"(Not with her in here!)" "Oh! I'll leave Hee-hee." Ginger steps out. "..I wanna leave as soon as possible.." Zenkai whined. "(Zenkai...Did you not notice that?)" "(Notice what?)" "(She read us..)" "(She's a Navi.. you're over playing this.)"

A strange mist flows into the room and Zenkai starts to become drowsy. "..Hey what the hell is going on?" Zenkai gasped. He falls out cold. "Zenkai!? Wake up!" Zeta called. Ginger steps back in. She holds her hand to a wall forming a Grid Door. She smiles to Zeta. "Well...Seems I was right on the money...Ohhhhh how sweet he looks sleeping...I can't wait to store him with all the other flowers in my garden…" "You're a beast…" Zeta hissed. "Yes...And you're trying to repair Skyra...With a Carbon...Of all things...Or is he?" Ginger replied.

"I can test him right down to the core of what creates more Carbons." Ginger retorts. "...You're not touching him...And you're not going to ruin Skyra with any of the others!" Zeta demanded. Ginger giggles. She flies at Zeta kicking him backward and picks up Zenkai. "We'll see about that…" Ginger spoke. Ginger flies through the grid door. Zeta follows after. Zenkai wakes in the grid zone.

Digital stripes and numbers and other things were floating around. Hospital crosses were littering the sky in areas. As well a neon blue background to suit. Zenkai stands up on the white ground around him. "Ok what the hell is going on?...Urgh...My head is still beating like a bitch." Ginger looks to him. "...Oh...You're awake?" Zenkai looks back to her. "Ginger!" "Awe you remember me…"Well we did just meet.."

Ginger spoke up. "Heh...That knock out gas with your current head problem should've made you forget...Zenkai?...Have you ever questioned your existence?...Why would Zeta choose you?" "..Uhh...All the time.. Why?" Ginger pulls out a syringe. "I want to do a little experiment...Perhaps get to the true point of why you exist.." "First Zeta...Chose me...How do you know Zeta and stay back!" "Let's just say this GAME is far greater than what some human can handle.. If you're even that.…"

She pulls her hand back and syringes form up out of air and stab into Zenkai's back. "Urgh!" ":...Pain?...The first part of the test." "Grrr…" Zenkai pulls for his gig buster but it wasn't there. "Crap.. (Zeta! Where are you!?)" Zeta was now fighting off virus's in the grid trying to make his way to Zenkai. He uses some double buster power to blow back some foes and stops up short a bit.

Zeta spoke up. "Zenkai...I can't feel you anymore…" "Zeta: Hang on there!" He rushes off ahead more to find Zenkai in the maze. In Zeta's area, balls of light flash by him and take out a couple enemies. "Hm?" Zeta turns to the mysterious shooter. The Gold and Black Navi from the Ring dashes by Zeta. He makes short eye contact with him before mowing on ahead.

He fires quickly off at enemies, balls of light and small lasers "Very well…" Zeta dashes after and makes more quick work of foes moving forward. The Navi leaps onto a data steam and skates his way closer to Zenkai. Zenkai grips himself up as Ginger forms a suitable whip. "What's that? Is the pain not effecting you that much anymore? Interesting...Let us move to faze two." She rushes kicking Zenkai back on the ground and jumps over him. She grins and holds her whip up and begins to whack him over and over and over again rapidly with the whip. "GGGRAH!"

Zenkai kicks up finally knocking her off of him. A burst of Solar bullets pellet the ground near Ginger. "...Huh?" Ginger turns to the shooter. The gold and black Navi responds to her confusion with a kick to the face. The spinning kick sends her backwards.

Zenkai pulls the syringes out of his side and looks to Ginger then back to the gold and black Navi. "..Thanks but.. Who are you?…" Zenkai asks.

The Navi glances down at Zenkai but turns his attention back to Ginger. He dashes towards her and fires off repeater rounds of bullets. "Shit." Ginger jumps away fast and flips in air shooting syringes at him.

Zeta finally appears beside Zenkai. "I'm sorry about that…" "...It's alright thanks for coming after me...Let's merge up and help our golden friend here!" Zenkai speaks up. "Yes…" Zeta speaks, hesitantly, as if hiding something.

Zeta merges with Zenkai. Zenkai gains the armor and two mega busters. The Navi dodges the syringes and slides under Ginger. He fires upwards at her while she was still airborne. Ginger get's hit and twirls back to the ground. He doesn't give her a chance to retaliate and goes in with a wide beam laser.

Zenkai launches some shoots her direction which home in on her. They blast her up cracking the floor under her a bit. Ginger giggles after the attacks were dealt. She knocks them both back with a massive amount of data pressure. "Urgh what's she doing now!?" Zenkai growled.

" Feel my pain become yours!" Ginger giggled. The Navi slides back. Glowing yellow data lines cross his body as the stress builds. She unleashes a legion of shadows from which appear out of many syringes she now placed into the air. "The fuck.." Zenkai gasped. "Focus...We only need to hit her.." Zeta suggested. "Right.." Zenkai charges up his busters.

The Navi holds his hand out and seems to pull in the digital sunlight he stood under.

Zenkai let's off two major shots destroying some clones which flew at them. The Navi's eyes begin to glow. The red rings on his boots light up and he dashes forwards quicker than before. Zenkai spots Ginger. "There!" Zenkai aims and fires at her the shot connects.

" Urgh BRAT! To think I had something for you…" Ginger winced. The Navi air jumps with incredible strength up to Ginger's level behind her. He slows down his movement for a moment to hang in the air. Zenkai scoffed. "Pfft you can keep your sadistic self for your friends in HELL!" Zenkai flies up shoots her face first with a blast from his mega buster. The Navi's right arm gets bigger, taking a swing, he smashes it into Ginger's back. Ginger falls back a bit. Then forward after the golden Navi's attack.

Zeta takes control of Zenkai catching Gingers face with his head. Time stops around them all. "You are to be judged by Skyra...For going against the Grid...I now find you guilty...Back to data from which you came!" Time flies back normal and Gingers eyes widened. A cross shoots through her blowing her to pieces the only thing left now was a floating core. "W...What the hell was that!?" Zenkai gasped.

Zeta: speaks up. "..Beast deleted.." "Deleted...I know that but like.. Dude.…" Zenkai replied. "...We need this…" Zeta reaches for the core. The Navi landed down and walked right up to the core. He stood in front of Zeta and crossed his arms. Zenkai lands on the ground with Zeta separating from him.

Zeta folded his arms. "A beast is down.. That took a bit...I thank you for your help…" Zeta seemed to know something about this Navi, but didn't speak up about it. Zenkai smirked over. "Yeah seriously dude you came through for us there." The Navi cleared his throat. "I think you have something that belongs to me." He says in a deep voice. "Huh?" Zenkai cocked his head. The Navi holds his hand out. "…" Zeta stares. "I am sorry but I cannot give you the core...You do know how this connects to the fabrics of Skyra do you not?"

The unknown Navi looked to Zeta. "I do not need you to lecture me on the Skyra. What I do need is that core." Zenkai looks to the Navi. "...If it will put the Grid in danger…. Then you're not getting it." "...As he said…" Zeta added.

The Navi keeps his hand outstretched for a moment before putting it back on his chest with arms crossed.

"…" Zenkai gives him a look. ":...I guess we're done here then.." The Navi looks to Zenkai. "You know nothing boy." "If you guys would EXPLAIN to me.. Maybe I'd have a better idea...You mind doing that?"

"Oh, so he even neglects to speak of his own worries then. Do yourself a service and not make contact with him again. He will only drag you into his own war." The Navi spoke of Zeta to Zenkai. "Huh?…" Zeta stood silent., before speaking. "He's a rouge program...I will have some uppers from Skyra look into him."

"Huh?" Zenkai gasped again. "I know these things…" Zeta looks to the Navi. "Speak for yourself. You no longer have a master, Zeta." The Navi retorts. "…" Zenkai looks between the two." A master?...Zeta.. What's he talking about you guys know each other. Stop hiding things!" The unknown Navi looks to Zenkai. "Keep out of what you don't know. But Next time, Next time the core is mine." "…" Zeta remained silent.

The Navi turns into data and vanishes from the digital world. "What the hell man...What's he going on about Zeta!?" Zeta sighs. "Zenkai... I've grown tired...for now...We'll speak more later…" Zeta takes the core and glows purple after touching it. "…" Zenkai looked surprised. "Ummm Zeta...You kind of sex changed after touching that." "What?...Ohhh my color.. It's due to the core...If you are to use this cores power our armor changes that color...The weapon however is different…" Zeta shoots a syringe.

Zenkai stared in awe. "Whoa…" "However we'll have to place these on the Skyra gate when we re collect them all...That will finally fix Skyra...Come.. I will tell you more later...Including the information you want…" "...Alright then...And Zeta...After this...I'm really happy I've gotten to meet you. I don't know what that guy was going on about...But I know from the sounds of it.. That couldn't be you." ".Zenkai.." "Come on...Let's get back to Miuko." Zeta nods.

They head out of the grid area back into the real world. Figures in the shadows were looking over their actions.. A bald man with a biker coat was watching a flicking monitor. "Hey...You guys see this?...Seems we got some Skyra scum around...I remember looking up info on this.…" He turns to his Minions "I see...so what's the plan?" "We strike soon...But we'll wait until the beast are kind of put down before then.." "Syndicate…"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: Roof top drama**

At the New DenTech City Jail, Raiko sat in his cot within the cell. This wasn't his first time he's been arrested though. Misdemeanors, property damage, random acts of violence; he's done his fair share of crime. Raiko wasn't human. He knew that very well and was sure that the people around him knew it as well. "How many times does this make it now, kid?" Spoke the guard. Raiko glared over to him "Screw you. You know damn well this cell can't hold me."

The female officer from before stood by writing down things about Raiko from beside the guard. "And what are you looking' at!?" Raiko hissed. She looked over to Raiko. "I have to take down information on you for the lead detective here. Crooks like you who make it big don't last long in this day and age." " Big crook? Heh. Guess I've made a name for myself." He had no desire to show any remorse for his actions. Another guard walked in and looked to the female officer. "Miss Denise? The head detective needs to see you."

"Alright. Enjoy those bars. You'll have a lot more visitors soon! No one goes over the heads of the NDPD!" Denise looks to Raiko. "Sure, and hey, give the boss man my regards." Raiko flips-off Denise. She turns her head up walking out. Raiko reclines in his bed.

The guard continued the small talk with the prisoner. "You know your times almost up. One more strike and it's a life sentence for you punk." "Whatever. Not like it matters to someone like me." The phone can be heard from a distance. The guard answers and is disheartened by the news. The guard bangs on the bars to get Raiko's attention. "What is it now?" Raiko grumbled. "We got word...That you're off the chain. Count yourself lucky…" "Good. The smell of wasted potential was getting to me."

Denise runs in through the door distraught at the news. "WHAT!? NO! WE WORKED SO HARD TO BRING THIS GUY IN! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" The guard shrugged. "I don't call the shots…" "Grrr! Just you wait! We'll get you! I don't know who cleaned your plate! BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH!" Raiko waves to Denise as he's let out of his cell. "Rules are rules Missy." Denise heats up with anger and kicks a cell door. "YOU WORTHLESS OFFICERS! IS THIS WHAT OUR DEPARTMENT HAS BECOME!?" "…"

Raiko mumbles to himself. "What a bunch of losers." Raiko was escorted to the front of the station. Awaiting him was a familiar face that he wasn't to fond of seeing. "Good to see you again Raiko dear." Raiko sighs. "Hey Mom." "So you know what this means don't you?" Raiko grumbles. "Yeah yeah. One more and it's the big time forever. Not like anyone can keep me there." Raiko's mother crossed her arms and looked at him. "Now what am I going to do with you to keep you out of trouble…"

She smiles slyly and reaches into her bag. "Oh that's right!" She pulls out a stack of papers. "What's that about?" Raiko asked. "A place that can watch you for a good few hours while you can learn to be a better citizen." She smiles and shows him the papers…. A School Application. "School? You can't be serious." "I am serious. You can't keep getting put in jail like this." She points a stern finger at him. "It's bad for your overall record and my own reputation. So starting tomorrow you better start acting like a Student and not a delinquent. And I expect you to make some friends once in a while too. And don't give me that 'I can't make friends' thing. You are a perfectly capable young man."

"Tch." Raiko pulls out a cigarette. She slaps it out of his mouth. "That's bad for your lungs." "Did you forget that you designed me without REAL lungs?" "Don't back talk, you know those can get all clogged up from that residue." Raiko just turns his back to her. She sighs and puts the papers away. "Raiko. Look at me." She looked a little more calm, her voice quiet. "You gotta pen?"

She reaches into her purse and hands him one. Raiko signs the papers. Feeling guilty that he upset his creator. "Starts tomorrow right?" Raiko asked. She motions to the car. "We can get you some new school clothes on the way home." "You mind just picking them up for me? I'd like to stop by the dojo today." "I will just give you a ride then ok? Come on, it's been a while since you let me drive you anywhere…" Raiko accepts and steps in the passenger side.

Next day, around School Zenkai was back on his feet after the other incidents. He yawns and Sakurei runs up beside him knocking him over the head. "OWWWWW!" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Then. I should've noticed you might of jumped ship again." "I didn't... Stuff happened though." "You're telling me you vanished that night at the club!" ".. Club?.." Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. "Urgh it's so blurry I don't remember."

"Well you did get pretty banged up there. I'm glad you're ok.." Sakurei hugs him. They enter their classroom, taking their seats. "Heh…" Zenkai suddenly spots Raiko, and stares uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" Sakurei asked. "Class if I could you get your attention." Spoke the teacher. "…" Zenkai stared in disbelief. "I would like to introduce our new student. Please welcome Raiko Arashi.…" "It's just Raiko."

"(I know who this bastard is..)" Zenkai gritted his teeth. "Are you going to be ok Zenkai? I'm a bit scared.""

"Yeah.. Sure…"

"Ahem. Yes well, hopefully you'll be able to fit in." The teacher cleared his throat. Raiko just glares at the class. He had a feeling he knew what was on everyone's minds. Mainly about his appearance. "Sensei? Why does he have tattoos on his face?" a student raised their hand. "Now now class." Raiko glared over. "What're y'all looking' at!" "EEK!" Sakurei hides under her desk. "Now Raiko we don't shout in the.…" Spoke the teacher.

"(…Guy's a loose cannon)" Zenkai grumbled. Raiko grabs the teacher. "You wanna start something' with me?" Students murmured amongst themselves, already starting rumors about Raiko. Some of which gasped at the scene before them. "No, no. I was just saying that you should take your seat." Raiko sets him down and takes an empty seat.

"…" Zenkai stared over. "I think you two should talk.. Try to teach him the ropes and such he seems out of the loop with how to act around people." Sakurei looked to Zenkai. "Huh? The guy put me out." "Ohhh true T_T I don't want to see in you that situation again.." "How could you even suggest that?" "I dunno he seems lost.." "Don't tell me you have sympathy for him now?" "...Well…" "I'll somehow convince myself to talk with him...Because I know you're not gonna drop it."

Later at lunch, Nyeyomi was on the roof like usual. She noticed Yukkon approach from behind. "Following me here now?" She looked over in annoyance. "Hey, you know me. I can never leave you to far behind." Nyeyomi scoffs. "Pfft." "We'll we're all alone. You want to talk about anything?" She raises her eyebrow "What the heck do you mean by that?" "You know exactly what I mean baby…" he holds himself back a bit. "Oops! Ok sorry I slipped there!"

"You mean how you are keeping your Navi at my new place?" Nyeyomi leaned her face against her fist, staring at Yukkon with a stern expression. " Ohhh yeah Heh that…" " What about it?… by the way… Good luck getting Elecman back by the way, Katnyss has kinda claimed him…" "Well I'm still open if you wanna claim me. Seriously I'd do anything for you!" "You're crazy…" "Just a sec I'll get you something! Trust me! You'll like this!" "okay?" Yukkon rushes off to the door heading out. The door to the roof bursts open, knocking Yukkon away. "Urrragh!"

Nyeyomi glances back hearing the slamming sound, and Yukkon's cry Yukkon falls back with an imprint of the door on him. "You okay?" She asked, not really caring. " ..Urrragh...Nyeyomi...You've come to me in the afterlife haven't you?" Nyeyomi scoffs, from across the way, glancing over at the door.

" Jeez I'd never thought I'd get away from those people. " Raiko was on the other side of the door, suddenly he looks at Nyeyomi and Yukkon. "Guess not." Nyeyomi stared over to him. "Hey, you were at the battle club the other night." "Crap I jacked up the door. Huh? You say something?" Raiko was looking to the dent on the door, not paying attention to her. "yeah… you were at the battle club. You got in the middle of my battle against Burst lion. If it weren't for you I prolly would have had my first loss." "I just got tired of hearing his voice and all. It's no big deal."

Yukkon comes to, and looks to Nyeyomi and Raiko talking. "..Urgh.. Hey what's going on here?" Nyeyomi ignored Yukkon, continuing to talk with Raiko. "I don't remember you being part of the school though. Guess that explains why you came up here then. Most of our classmates are kinda annoying and nosy."

"(He's a transfer student!? He sounds as if he's moving in on her! She even ignored me!)" Yukkon jumps up. "HEY!" Yukkon points his index finger at Raiko. Raiko stared boredly to Yukkon. "Hm?" "I'll have you know if you try anything around her! I'll mess you up! We've been with each other from the start! And no way in hell is some transfer dude getting her in trouble. Yeah I admit you were incredible at that match but you're nothing but trouble." Nyeyomi grumbled. "Yukkon you are such a fucking moron…"

Raiko stares at Yukkon for a moment with a bored expression. " Your right, I'm stupidly in love with ya. And I'll protect you from this prick!" Yukkon exclaimed to Nyeyomi. "Is this guy giving you trouble?" Raiko asked. "He's always this way... he has this weird fan boy obsession with me... I don't really know why.. He is a friend though.." Nyeyomi sighed. "(A friend!?)" Yukkon is shown in a dark corner. "( SHE FRIEND ZONED ME!?)"

Raiko ignores the last part of Nyeyomi's statement, grabs Yukkon out of his dark corner and hangs him off the roof. "ACK! HEY! UNHAND ME! I DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A REJECTED ANIME CHARACTER!" Yukkon screamed out. From down below the roof Zenkai looked up and yelled. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

" Is that really necessary?" Nyeyomi got a rain drop. "You want me to put him down?" Asked Raiko. "I said he was a friend... granted as annoying as he is, I don't think this is necessary" Yukkon looked concerned. "See? See? Please just.. Heh.. Put me back on the roof I won't mess with you anymore ok?" "(What a pussy... should get why I don't like you like the way you so call, like me.)" Nyeyomi grumbled.

" If you say so. " Raiko judo throws him but let's go a bit early to not hurt him as much. "Thank you! (Well at least she cares for me...But I have to work harder)" Yukkon hops up to his feet. "I will leave you now, but be warned! I shall return!" Yukkon flees.

"Finally…" Nyeyomi sighs. "Guys like a cockroach." Raiko spoke up. "no shit" "Whatever." Raiko goes to the railing and whips out a cigarette. Nyeyomi gave him a look, disgusted by the cigarette. "The teachers will be pissed if they see you smoking ya'know." "What's your point?" "first day right? You wouldn't want to get detention so soon, would you." "It's not like I wanna be here or anything." "typical bad boy response."

Puffs come out of his nose. Nyeyomi glances over at him noticing the detail in the tattoos. "those real? The tattoos." "Uh huh." "Cool, I bet you made the principle shit his pants." "Heh. It does get me a bunch of unwanted attention." Raiko takes another deep inhale of the cigarette. The young man with the orange glasses was sitting in the adjacent corner of the roof. He started to notice a pattern in the people he kept running into lately...

Zenkai and Sakurai walk through the door. Nyeyomi glances back. "Oh great... fucking stalkers" " That Yukkon guy...annoying as heck.." Zenkai states. " I know.. I wonder if that guy is up here?" Sakurei speaks up. "Huh? Wait they're hanging out!?" Zenkai jealously gasps.

Raiko continues to look outward towards the clouds. Ignoring the people behind him. "EPP!" Sakurei gasps, hiding behind Zenkai. Nyeyomi looks away, seeming annoyed, grumbling. Zenkai looks at them a bit, nervous yet annoyed oddly as well.

"Well are you going to ask him?" Sakurei asked. "Why don't you? You're the one who came up with the idea he's a lost soul or some bull crap like that…" "Well he did knock you out I admit. But maybe deep down he's not such a bad guy." "If you want to ask him out he's right there." "Zenkai!"

Nyeyomi looks to Raiko. "Looks like they're here for you instead of me this time." Zenkai walks over to them with Sakurei who held close to him. "...So...You're new at school here?...You guys always known each other?.." Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai. "You should find another roof, fashion victim.." Raiko steps on his cigarette and turns to Zenkai. "Hm? Oh, and what do you want?" ":...Just wanna talk. We hit it off pretty rough the last couple of times. I admit. I was in a bad mood...Also to your statements about my get up. Buzz off." "Go to hell!" Nyeyomi hissed. "Trust me. Dealing with you two is enough. I don't even want to be here but Sakurei forced me."

Sakurei steps on his foot. "He means it's nice to formally meet you two!" Raiko looks towards Nyeyomi. "You two know each other?" "Yeah, unfortunately. These two have been stalking me for a few days…"

" Well if you didn't use slaves to fight and such. Maybe I wouldn't have much reason too.." Zenkai folds his arms. "Katnyss isn't a slave you retard!" "Yeah!? Explain that Navi that got it's ass dealt! I bet if she died you'd just move onto another one." "Katnyss is my best friend! So fuck you!" "Fuck me? You're the one not seeing the bigger picture. You put her out there for what? Money? Yeah money can't buy real friendship or family. Navis have freedoms and idiots like you keep thinking it's all just a game." "We needed Zenny to get our own place! I can't get a job at fifteen!"

Sakurei stares at the two as they continue arguing. "(This isn't good...)" "Fifteen? Wow…" "Got a problem with it?! I skipped a few grades!" "And that automatically makes you what?" "Smarter than you!" "Ha ha ha...If only you really knew…" "You don't have a clue do you?"

The young man that was sitting away from them suddenly stands up and approaches them. He stands in front of the group and puts up his glasses in his hair. He stares at them all with dangerous looking eyes. Leaning against the railing, Raiko receives the boy's look and responds with a look of his own. "Looking for trouble?" "Aren't You?" Zenkai stares over. "…"

Nyeyomi looks to the boy. "I was wondering when you'd step in." "Hey it's sun soaker!" Sakurei exclaimed. "...Really Sakurei?.. And...what is it?" Zenkai grumbles. The young man shoots Sakurei a angered eye. Sakurei jolts back a bit shivering. Raiko scratches his head before walking towards the exit. "Jeez. I'm outta here." "(He's got the same idea I do..)" Zenkai thought. ":...Wait...I wanted you all to just talk. I know we got off on the wrong hand.." Sakurei gasps.

The young man watches them all with the same look he gave Sakurei.

"Hey for the record, don't cross me again you hear me?" Zenkai directed at Nyeyomi. "Then stay away from me!" "Never intended to get caught up with you. Glad we're closing this." The young man steps over in front of Zenkai. "Are you going to leave or what?" "Yeah I'm leaving..(What an ass)" Zenkai grumbles. Zenkai walks passed him. Raiko exits mumbling how he hates big crowds. Sakurei walks after Zenkai quickly. The boy scraped the front of his shoe against the concrete before leaving back to his spot, Nyeyomi sat back down

"Zenkai?" Sakurei spoke up. "...What?" "I didn't mean to bring this up on you…" Zenkai sighs. "I know…" "You know? Maybe she has no other way to make money. She seemed pretty stressed about things.. Maybe her family has problems.." "Her family has problems.. Everyone has problems...Urgh... Maybe you're right." "I think you should find her later and just talk it over...Maybe you can understand why people still use Navis and maybe some of them just have too.." " Urgh Sakurei...Since the grid.. It's the law...I'm not even sure why I feel so strongly about it. But whenever I see a Navi like that.. Something deep down.. It's like I'm connected.. Sounds crazy I know.. It's been happening for a couple years now...So learning that she did that.. I snapped...Urgh I feel like shit."

"…So you feel as if Navis are like your brothers and sisters?" Sakurei asks. "You don't have a Navi crush do you?" Zenkai jumps at the remark. "Heh...What!?" "Ohhh!" "Don't get creepy ideas like that." "I bet those Navis at the hospital looked flaming hot huh?" "No? They're only made to suit the user or something or used to be…" "Hee-hee.. Do you feel better?" "...Nah...thanks though...Maybe I'll talk with her more... Do you like any Navis?" "It's data, don't be stupid." "… Hmm...I'm getting tired...I'm skipping the rest of the day." " Huh? You can't just do that!" "I don't need school remember those feelings?…" Zenkai points to his head." Yeah...I got a lot going on up here…" Sakurei folded her arms. "...You still have a lot to tell me." "Yeah. .catch you around."

Up on the roof top. Nyeyomi looked over at the young man. "You really got mad for once, didn't you?" "Loud people bickering would get on anyone's nerves…" "I do agree there, Shoku." Shoku lays down on the concrete and stares up at the sky past the chain fencing, putting his shades on. "Wake me when the next class is…." "sure.."

After school, Nyeyomi made her way back to her new apartment. "I wonder what Katnyss has been doing with Elecman... maybe it's better that I didn't know…" Yukkon rushes up behind her he was nearly out of breath. "Mistress! I have found thee!" She looks over, annoyed.

"You look tired...You want to ride on my back home babe?" "No." "Oh come on! It'd be fast like riding a feather. Trust me, it'd give your feet a break…" "You don't ever let up, do you? what will it take for you to stop?" "Well just confess your love to me!"

Nyeyomi stops suddenly. A glare looks over at her friend, knocking him back onto the ground with a swift kick. "Yukkon, why can't you get it through your FUCKIGN HEAD!? I am not interested in you! You're just a friend, THAT'S IT!" ".B..Buuuuut." "No! You will not play this stupid crap with me! You need to get off your fucking high horse and just realize that you will NEVER be with me! So Get OVER IT!" Yukkon stands up. "...Hey.. If that's your...choice...I will abide…"

Yukkon turns walking off from her. Nyeyomi scoffs, walking up her steps to her apartment, opening the door. She noticed Elecman tied up to the couch, but no sight of Katnyss. The electricity goes off and comes back on. Nyeyomi stares in concern "uhhmmm?" Katnyss jumped on top of him, purring. "Oh you are so.…"

Elecman stares over calmly. "...Oh hey Nyeyomi." Nyeyomi steps outside, shutting the door as she walks off, her expression covered in a dark aura. Nyeyomi walked down to the park, seemingly very disturbed. A mystery man walks by Nyeyomi his bald head looking over to her a bit. "So you're that brawler with the cat Navi?" She looks up at him. "please don't mention my Navi right now…" "Heh, guess you got wind of something you weren't expecting...But anyways...My group was interested in recruiting someone like you.. Call it a game of Navi independence...We believe Navis shouldn't be held down and well should be allowed to do whatever the hell they want.. Wouldn't you agree? Though only being a kid, maybe it's to much at the moment. Pays well though. Knowing how smart you are, I'm sure you are interested."

"Please stop talking about Navis... " She gets up, walking away from the man. He places a hand on her shoulder a purple light energy seeps around her in areas. "I'll give you some time ok, Nyeyomi Wi-" Nyeyomi shook him off. "Let go of me!" "Hey, hey.." "You shouldn't know my name… Your a fucking shady dude, do not talk to me EVER again... I am NOT INETRSTED!" Nyeyomi storms off downtown.

" Hey...no worries, you'll be back! Ha ha ha! You'll be back...They always come back.." The bald man hops on a motor cycle he had set up speeding off into the night. Nyeyomi kept walking still freaked out from what she say in her apartment, and happened to pass a karate dojo, stopping to take a breath. "Fucking hell... today is just ... FUCK!" She glances over. "Hmm?"

She decides to head inside, better than standing out in the cold where more freaks might bother her. As she stepped inside, she pulled back her hood, letting it hang over her shoulders. " CHESTOU!" Raiko's voice was heard. Another strong punch delivered to the bag. Her head bumped some wind chimes as she shut the door behind her. "Ouch." Raiko stops wailing on the bag. "Can't you see the sign? The place is closed. Oh it's you."

Nyeyomi rubs her head looking to him. "Sorry, I keep running into weirdos and thought this might be a good place to hide. bad day... Heh.." "And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" "I wasn't asking for your help." She walked over to the bench sitting down, out of sight of the windows

" Well I'm not staying much longer. So don't get too comfortable." "Not like I can go home right now... stupid Navis getting all...Ehhh.." Raiko raises his brow. Nyeyomi still seemed shook up from it. "Sounds like you've gotta pretty messed up home life. " Raiko fixes up his gi so it covers up his body marks.

" Just got my own place, and my Navi takes over the place with her new ... Boyfriend?" Raiko looks at Nyeyomi with a little sympathy and sighs. "Well if you need to release your frustrations, the bag's a great listener." "I'll be fine, just need to get that image out of my head... Guess that's what I get for having her battle.… " "What's the deal with that underground place anyway? I heard some rumors so I checked the place out myself. Thought I'd get a good fight." "it's a place for people to go to earn money when they can't get a real job... some go for the shows others battle for money and some just do it for the pain of Navis... I know it's wrong... but I .. I didn't have any choice… Honestly… it was my brother Yusei's idea. When he's not at work, he announces the battles there… well prolly not anymore now.." "Then what's up with you and your Navi huh?" "Hmm? What do you mean? She's my friend…" "Then why the battling? You said you had no choice."

"I actually happened to find her a few months back. She was badly damaged from a battle with a rogue A.I., and I did the only thing I could do. I brought her back to my place and repaired her the best I could, but... she was so badly damaged her faulty wiring made her kinda crazy... so she need me to keep her in line so the police don't... delete her thinking she a rogue A.I... Most of my family hate Navis, so I've had to hid her since we met, we only just got our own place where she can move around freely."

Raiko takes the bag off of the chain that connects to the ceiling, only to have it break in front of him. "Shit. There goes another one." Nyeyomi stared at him "I really need to learn to hold back. Hey since your here can you go into the storage closet? It's the door across from you once you step on the mat. There's a vacuum in there." "uh... Sure?" walks over and retrieves the vacuum "Make sure you bow once you step on the mat." "okay then?…"

She did as he said to not anger him. "It's dishonorable to not respect your dojo. Or at least that's what Sensei says." She brought the vacuum to him. "Okay?... were you even listening to me, out of curiosity?" Raiko takes hold of the vacuum. "Thanks. And yeah I was listening." "Not going to give me shit for using a Navi in that way?" Raiko vacuums the sand off of the mat and doesn't speak until he finished. "And why would I give you shit for something like that? You said you're friends right?"

"yeah, she's my best friend... but people would give me shit, and don't seem to believe me." "'Cuz of the whole illegal battling thing?" "hehe yeah...uhhh.." "If you ask me, you shouldn't worry about what others say about you. Who cares? I certainly don't. That's your business." "Ummm, you do realize people get put on for the death penalty for doing what I've done... I just am trying to protect my ass…" "Then just don't get caught." "No shit Sherlock!"

Raiko moves the tattered bag to a pile of other destroyed bags in the back of the dojo. Nyeyomi looks outside. "(I hope those two are done when I go home...)" "Anyway I have to close up the place. You better get going. Wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting right?" "Alright... guess I'll see you at school then. Thanks for listening.. Bye." She leaves and heads on home bowing before leaving. "Hey! Don't forget to bow when you leave!" Raiko hadn't noticed her do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Cafeteria Brawl**

That evening Zenkai and Zeta sat speaking to each other about Skyra. Zeta was explaining as few things. "Ok...so this is what's really happening...The keys of Skyra, the orbs which we've been collecting. It's all part of the gate as I've mentioned before. In order to completely seal things and fix it. These Beasts must be destroyed. Why I chose you Zenkai, was because of your keen sense to Navis...You can see grid lines...Utilize them and jump around on them...They don't have to be really concentrated either.." "...You do know a lot about me." "And you said I was the one holding information from people."

"It's not normal." "Which is why I choose you...We'll work on things more...But you know a lot more than you had before." "Yeah. So what was with that solar dude?" "...That's between us." "...Urgh...Come on Zeta!" "If I told you everything then you'd get like that Yukkon child." "Oh please, hmm…" "Yes?"

"I feel bad...I know I have feelings about using Navis and such because I'm seriously connected as you know.. But like...Urgh…" "Nye is still on your mind I see...Maybe you should talk things over with her?" "Yeah but I can't let Sakurei know… And we kind of sealed the deal." "Only if you think so...You have all your life to change...Learning from you carbons. I'm finding the heart is different...You have a choice to change."

"Yeah...I mean thinking about it...If I were in that area...had to do what I had too...Urgh...And also why do you keep calling us Carbons?" "Oh.. Heh force of habit I guess." "Did you just laugh a bit?" "What?" "Till now I haven't heard anything like that…" Zenkai yawns. "You should rest. In the morning we'll go after the next beast." " Huh? Ok...sure…" Zenkai get's a call, Sakurei was on dial. "I'll speak with her in the morning…" He picks up the phone cuts it off and goes to sleep.

The next day. Miuko was watching a show called the Bonne, Bonne hour. Zenkai suits up and heads pass her on his way out. "Hm? You're heading out again? You should really cut that hair." "Meh...I'll do something with it later." "I want your phone on at all times understand?" "Got it…"

Zenkai heads out Zeta enters his mind a bit, as they walked down a street. The sun was high. And he could see grid lines. "(So it's to school and then to the mission?)" "Yeah, but they won't like I skipped." "(Though you know a lot yes...That is no excuse.)" "Bite me."

They finally reach school no sign of Sakurei though. "Hmm no Sakurei, Zeta when did you start answering prayers?" "(Huh?)" "Never mind." "(So if you see Nye today you think you may try talking with her a bit?)" "...(I think I'll give her time... We did kind of brake things off there.)" "(Remember though there is always time to repair things)" "(yup...which is why we'll just wait..)"

He bumps into Yukkon. "Hey! WATCH IT YOU DAMN FREEDOM FIGHTER!" "Urgh...sorry." "...Just looking at you pisses me off…" "Hey at least you didn't get arrested." "...Hey...question...How would you feel if you had to use a Navi for things? Like if YOU FUCKING HAD TO WORK FOR A LIFE? Using something you hated?...I USED TO CARE FOR SOMEONE LIKE THAT...But...nothing... Grandpa's right, I should focus on my mis- WAIT! WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU ANYWAYS!" " ..Yeesh. Listen dude...I thought it over...people have reasons...but...what happened to you? (And was he going to say 'mission'?)"

"…The next time we meet...I want you to place those reasons to a head. The world is something isn't it?" "..I guess.. It is?" Yukkon walks off from him. Zenkai shakes his head and goes on to class. Raiko can be seen walking to school. Nyeyomi was early to class as usually, watching the others from the window. The bell rings and lunch had started. Zenkai had gotten some slop and sits down to dive right into it.

"can you umm make this editable?.." Zenkai asks Zeta. "(That looks fine to me.)" Zenkai takes a bite. ":...Mmmm.. Hey this is good!" "(See?)" "I may skip out on Miuko for this.."

A Crowd of people is heard.. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Huh?" Zenkai looks over. "(seems our metal man has started some trouble..)" Zenkai gets up to look at the event talking place. "Oh yeah.. it's him again.. Wonder what's going on?" "(You're not going to jump into this one?)" "(Not my prob...Sides he must have a reason.)" Zenkai spots Yukkon as the competitor. "Ohhh crap…"

"What's your deal? You've got a problem or something'?" Raiko spat out. "I do with little shitheads running up in here messing with PEOPLES HEADS I CARED ABOUT!" Yukkon takes out a Knife. "But no worries. I'm gonna take care of this problem! Pissing all over things...It was a lie! AND I'M NOT STANDING FOR IT!"

"Guy's seriously snapped…" Zenkai stared over. Quietly, a familiar upperclassman began to walk through the crowd, getting closer to watch.

" Huh? Are you high or something?" Raiko asked. Yukkon swings his blade at Raiko missing him quickly. "I'm not...high. My mind is clear...AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Shoku clears his throat and parts the crowd of students near him. Yukkon takes another swing and cuts Raiko a bit from his second swing. His cheek was cut a bit. The brownish blonde haired upperclassman walked into the ring of students with the two who were fighting. He gives an angry glare at Yukkon dead in the eyes.

"(Zenkai? Shouldn't we do something?)" Zeta suggested. "(No...He's got this...sides...The guy has it coming he's lost his mind.)" "(Yes but...)" "(It's the right thing to do isn't it?)" "(Meh...Not trying to jump into anything anymore we have a mission, this guy though...He's Raiko's problem...Raiko will be fine.)" " (I don't think you're getting the entire picture but I suppose..)"

Raiko reels back to assess the damage. He places his hand upon his open "wound" but no blood was dripping. Zenkai looks. "(Would ya look at that...no blood...)" "(Yes...)"

Shoku steps between them, facing Yukkon. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! This isn't your fight!" Yukkon demanded. As soon as Yukkon finished his sentence, Shoku kicked Yukkon's feet backwards, making him airborne for a moment before kneeing Yukkon in the face. Shoku kicks Yukkon out of his way, off to the side. "Urgh...You'll all pay for this." Yukkon lifts himself off the floor.

Shoku looks down at him. He lifts his foot and presses Yukkon back on the ground. "You and all the god damn humans and Navis!" Yukkon growled. "Get back on the ground…" Shoku insisted. Raiko looks surprised but angry. He steps up behind the boy with the black hoodie. "Grrr.." Shoku presses Yukkon's head down with his shoe. He leans in a little and glares at him. His voice gets quiet, mocking him. "You're in my way."

Shoku lets off and kicks Yukkon in the ribs and walks on past him. Shoku heads for the stairs, leaving the students in silence. Yukkon grips himself. Raiko stands in the boy's way.

Shoku looks at Raiko. "Shoku: You got a problem?" Raiko glares. "Listen 'Shades'. No one fights my fights for me. You got that?" "I wasn't fighting your fights. I was just clearing out the trash. Looks like I forgot a piece." "Is that so? Well since you trashed him, Whaddya say I pay you back for that knife wound he gave me?" Zeta speaks to Zenkai. "(This has gone on long enough.)"

Shoku gives Raiko a blank, irritated look. "Do you really want to do that?" Zenkai nods and runs over to them. "Hey guys break it up...The true prob is down right?" Yukkon sat throbbing in pain. Raiko thinks it over, then notices the supervisors on the way. Shoku moves past Raiko in a quick step.

"Hey...when you get some time. I'd like to talk...Won't ask you now though. But I wanted to say sorry ok?...It's been rough…" Zenkai says and looks to Yukkon. "As for that guy...I guess we're on equal terms.. Later.." Zenkai rushes out as well. The group of students breaks up quickly

" Better lay low for now. I'll deal with those punks later." Raiko returns to the classroom. Shoku walks up and out to the roof. Nyeyomi stood there, leaning on the railing, her head resting on her arms as she stared off. "That fan boy of yours was making a mess in the cafeteria. What the hell did you do to him."

She looked over at him, her expression not the cold expression like usual. She seemed a little sad. "Oh?…" "Oi." Shoku tosses a plastic wrapped bag of a bread roll at her. She takes it staring. " I don't really want to talk about it right now... " He goes to where he usually lies down and takes a seat, looking up at the sky. "Didn't really ask you to." Nyeyomi sighs. "… Lotta shit the last two days…"

Shoku stares at the clouds and the faint lines of the Grid. "What happened anyway?" Nyeyomi asked. Eating the food. "He got in a fight with that new guy. Pulled a knife on him." "A knife fight!?" "It's taken care of." Shoku waves his hand. She looked concerned. "are they okay?"

" New guy got cut on cheek. Your fan boy is probably in the infirmary." She wasn't sure how to respond. "why would he go after the knew guy? Just because I ...Oh god…" Shoku puts his sun glasses on.

"Fuck…" She buried her face in her hands. "I need to watch my big mouth sometimes... damn anger got the best of me... Shit.…"

Elsewhere in school, Raiko strolls to the nurses office to get a bandage to cover up his face. The nurse looks to Raiko. "Oh hello there…" "Yeah can I just get a bandage or something?" Raiko still covering up his cheek. The attendant nods and pulls to the drawer and takes out a Band-Aid.

The Bald man steps in looking to Raiko a bit. He then looks to the attendant. "Hey.. Here to pick up ... a friend." "Oh Yukkon? He's in that room. May I see some ID?" The bald Man shows the attendant his ID then looks to the Raiko. Raiko speaks up. "What's up with you 'Baldy'?" "Just looking at the potential...You play any sports by chance?...You don't feel.. very.. Umm human to me...You a Navi?"

" Why don't you mind your own business old man." "Hey hey, you're the boss...Heh kids today. So pushy.." He touches a computer monitor which glows around without many noticing. "I'll be taking my friend home now. You take it easy and stay well. I mean that. Heh.."

Raiko walks off putting the bandage on his face. The bald man enters, and Yukkon sees him enter and sits up. "W...Who are you?" "...So I heard you were gonna go rogue." "R...Rogue?" "Hating Navis and Humans...I am for independence...But there could blood shed on both sides...You and me got a lot in common kiddo, unlike you and your grandfather." "I'm listening.."

" Wow you're the first one in a while. Making this easy. Here…" he extends his hand to Yukkon's head. Yukkon's head heals all of his scars repair and his eyes glow up instantly from things. The glows were purple and dim as he moves his hand from his head. "..I..I feel amazing." "It's what I do...We got work to do with the Syndicate...Time to go though.." He puts his hand on a wall near them a grid door appears. ".. T...Thank you."

" We're not done yet...You still have things to repair right?" " R...Repair?…" "Man does not reach these choices on his own. It's until you take the steps. Do you really finally find your fate.." The bald man grins. "...You're right…" Yukkon stands up and walks beside the bald man. "I'm ready! Let's go!" "You'll enjoy your future kid. Trust me. The plans your grandpa has for you, are nothing compared to mine." He walks through the door with Yukkon.

Zenkai and Zeta were now speaking to each other about the Beast and today's events. Noon was approaching and school was finally being let out. "Urgh...What a day.. So where'd you say this thing was?" "(Hmm strange...the signal is going over the school here...)" "The school?" Zenkai puts on his goggles and looks up, he scans the grid lines and finds a door connected to the roof top of the school. "Crap Zeta, it's all the way on roof there.." " (Let's get moving then..)"

Zenkai rushes back into the school. Raiko bumps into Zenkai as he's making his way back from the nurses office. "Urgh...sorry excuse me. Oh hey…" Raiko grabs Zenkai's collar with one hand. "Hey,hey! I'm sorry! Seriously.. I have to go it's really urgent…" "You really have a bad habit of running into me don't cha?" "...Can we settle this after I...Urgh...(Really holding myself here..)"

"(Zenkai? Let me help you this time..)" Zeta phases Zenkai passed Raiko instantly. "Sorry I'll be back and we can talk..(ZETA WHAT THE HELL!?)" "(We have to hurry before the door disappears!)" "(Right, right.)" Zenkai runs off. "Huh? Hey! Get back here! I'm not finished with you asshole!" Raiko chases after him.

Zenkai gets to the roof top. "(Where'd you say it was?)" Nyeyomi is still sitting there, lost in thought. Zenkai looks spotting Nyeyomi. "…" "(Zenkai? Focus right now...Those affairs can come later)" "Zeta.. The door is right where she is.." "(Well what are you doing? Go over there! We have to get inside!)"

Zenkai sighs walking over to her to try and get her out of the way. "Hey.. listen.. I know we had a bad happening yesterday. I was stressed out.. I was in the wrong ok?...But right now. I as odd as this sounds. Need to get pass you. There's...a...umm...Urgh…" "(Tell her Zenkai.)" Nyeyomi gave him a look. "I'm not in the mood.…" "I know.. I'm sorry.…"

Raiko bursts through the rooftop door. "(Zenkai! Behind you!)" "Hm?" Zenkai looks back to Raiko, who grabs a hold of Zenkai and lifts him up. "Urgh!" "Thought you could get away from me huh?" Nyeyomi looks to them. "What's going on?"

" Dammit! I have to get to the grid door here! You don't understand! This entire area is in trouble!" Zenkai was done hiding things he really had to move. "What're you on about?" Raiko grumbled. "You want the real beef why I was away, there's...Grrr...Dammit…" Zeta warps Zenkai away from him again. "Like that...There's something called Grid door here. She's right in front of it! And if I don't get in there! This area is in trouble." Nyeyomi looked seeing nothing. " Door, the fuck there is…" "..(hmm...)" "Sorry about this!" Zenkai runs and slides under Raiko

He moves quick around Nyeyomi and hits the door open, it suddenly back fires and sucks them all into the grid door. "(Well...)" "Ok...Well I guess you guys believe me now huh?" "Holy fuck!" Nyeyomi gasped. Shoku was lying around and turns his head to where they used to be. "…"

"..I'm not sure how much time we have...But I want you guys staying close…" Zenkai states, Zeta appears to them all . "The hell d'you do 'Porcupine-Head'? What are we doing in the grid?" Raiko growled. "We're I-In the grid!? Fuck, this day can't get any worse…" Nyeyomi panicked.

"I'll have to explain later...But this guy here. He's basically Earth's Memory.. It's a long ass story guys." Zenkai explains. Zeta nods. A strange Navi appears to them all. It's long arms extending around itself. " Hey...Look at this...Friends!"

"..That's it... You're the beast we have to take down." Zenkai notices the sloth like Navi. "So many ways I want to twist you all in...Just like the grid here...Seriously! Look at this place! You can't say it's not all round and about right?" Zeta looks to Navi. "On order of Skyra I command you give me the Key." "Or you'll do what? Zeta this game is already in motion you just have to catch up!"

" Can we just shoot him and get this over with. And he knows you it seems." Zenkai looks to Zeta. "We all know who that traitor is." "Traitor?" "Ohhh he never told you a lot...And he choose you? Why so many secrets Zeta?" Zeta looks to the sloth seriously. "That's enough Psycho Sloth... Zenkai? Prepare…"

Zenkai nods and morphs into gear with Zeta. "Nice trick. Does that come with pigeons?" Raiko spoke rhetorically. "Follow up or stay here, this can get really dangerous you guys." Zenkai explains. "Why the hell am I in the grid!? I'm human!" Nyeyomi gasps. "Hm? Hey you have a point...But then…" Zenkai replies, but looks to Raiko. "Hmm.." "My eyes are up here spiky." "...Ok...We'll talk more AFTER all of this I promise guys…"

Sloth jumps ahead of them to a floating platform in the location. There seemed to be many of them and grid lines which connected to different locations. The area was wide and void of ground below them, as a orange sky filled the blank space. "You guys are taking forever! If you want to get something done dammit do it already!"

Zenkai aims his busters at him. "Fine." He shoots off two shots at him fast and Sloth jumps away hanging to another platform. Zenkai rushes off after Sloth and hops into the air double jumping to a platform. Zeta kicks on an anti gravity function and he starts to fly at Sloth smashing into him. He then kicks Sloth backward onto another floating platform. "Urgh...tricky you are." Teases the Sloth. Raiko jumps onto the platforms himself. "I don't really know what's going' on, but I'm not gonna sit and watch while you have all the fun 'Fall-Guy'."

" Katnyss... were are you?...Fuck.." Nyeyomi spoke with her headphone communicator. Zenkai shoots Sloth Raiko's direction. "Grah!" "HEY! Heads up over there!" A bright light shined down as Katnyss appeared, hearing Nyeyomi's call. She ran to her netops side. "How did you get in the grid, nya?" "I-I don't know…" Zeta looks to the girls. "So she's brought her Navi ,this is good." "More to kick ass the better!" Zenkai exclaims. "Orders Nye? " Katnyss was grinning evilly at the Sloth. "Get him with a Volt strike." Nyeyomi ordered.

Raiko jumps to Psycho-Sloth and delivers a powerful sidekick. Sloth is sent spinning and attaches to yet another floating platform. "I'm growing tired of this.." Katnyss engulfed in electricity charging at high speeds at the sloth. Sloth is hit with the volt strike! He flips from the platform and lands on the ground then is hit with hyperthermic needles which send healing energy back to Zenkai and others aiding him from Zeta. "Urgh.. Gingers key...I see…"

Sloth turns to them all. "HOW ABOUT THIS! " He slams into the ground knocking up the flooring. Zenkai jumps floating upward to avoid the strike but get's knocked back a bit from some debris. The wave travels to all the others as well now. Kicking them all up into the air. "This isn't good. He's really powerful with the ground.." Katnyss rushes to Nyeyomi, deflecting the debris to protect her. "You okay?" "Just a little confused... but yeah... I'm alright"

Zenkai was about to aim to shoot but is soon face to face with Sloth. He extends his hands gripping around Zenkai and spin drills him down into the ground making him bounce off the ground. A huge crater was created as Zenkai is sent bouncing back by Katnyss and the others. Grinding on Data streams was none other than the black and gold Navi. Zeta's head armor was a bit cracked in areas now. Zenkai grinning his teeth looks up to Sloth facing the others now.

The black Navi looks to Sloth. "Your Time is up Sloth." "What!? BUT IT'S ONLY JUST STARTED! You can't be serious about that statement...Are you?" Sloth seemed very confused. The Navi leaps from a high rail and dives at him. Raiko recovers from the debris attack. His arms appear to be badly damaged. The synthetic skin barely holding on. Nyeyomi notices, confused. Zenkai stands up he forms a buster on one hand and pulls out one of his Gig buster cards inserting it. He looks to the golden Navi and Sloth.

The Navi leaps off of Sloth's head and onto the platform Sloth was hanging from. "Just in time! " Zenkai jumps into the air and shoots out a spinning top like device which smacks into the side of Sloth knocking him away once more. The Navi starts following where Sloth was hit and creates a sword. Zenkai then forms his two busters charging them up letting off two more shots smashing right into Sloth. He starts slashing away Sloth's footings. "GRRRAAAH!"

" Whirlwind claw!" Nyeyomi ordered. "Hey! Zenkai head butts Sloth. "Learned that from someone…" he kicks Sloth into Katnyss' whirlwind. "?!" Katnyss dashes at sloth, slashing as she spun her whole body at full speed.

" (Crap. Mom's gonna have a fit after this.)" Raiko thought. The black and gold Navi leaps onto Sloth's back, getting a hold and turning to his buster. He fires more shots through Sloth's body. Sloth's eyes widen. He begins to glow a dark purple color. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THIS! " The grid location begins to shake.

"What now?" Zenkai gasped. "The hell's with this fur ball!?" Raiko growled. Sloth begins to spin himself

Nyeyomi pointed to the Sloth. "Time for some thunder! use thunderclap!" Katnyss charged and slammed her hands together as a powerful burst of electricity slammed towards sloth. The Navi leaps off of Sloth and gets on a data stream. wind picks up and it seemed to be pulling them all his location.

Zenkai flies into the torrent charging up both his busters. They all let off their attacks at the torrent smashing Sloth with a combined effective attack. Sloth's tornado goes a bit funky and he tumbles to the ground the glowing finally letting down. "He's down. I sense the key!" Zeta states. "Alright then! Let's finish it!" Zenkai agrees. Sloth was in a daze.

The Navi leaps off the stream and dives at Sloth, sword ready. "Oh no you don't! He's MINE!" Raiko exclaimed. With a decisive cut the black Navi breaks through a portion of Sloth's body, tearing out the core. "?!" The Navi lands on the platform, holding the core in hand. Raiko stops his pursuit realizing that Sloth was defeated.

Sloth fazes up into data his ripped body and holes finally leaving the grid location. The Navi looks towards Zenkai and Zeta. "I told you. This one is Mine." Zenkai rushes up beside the golden Navi. "Hey sorry but you know what you have to do." Nyeyomi and Katnyss give each other a high five, Katnyss more excited than Nyeyomi as usual. She still was unsure why she was here to begin with. " Why's the king of the ring here?" Nyeyomi asks aloud, but goes unheard by the boys above.

"I don't have to do anything. I can take my leave here." The black Navi stated. Raiko looks at the Black Navi "Hey! The hell are you going!?" Raiko hops up on the platforms to try and catch up to Zenkai and the Black Navi.

"You're not leaving without handing that over! We need those!" Zenkai exclaimed. "Do you even know what you need them for?" The Navi asks. " Zeta told me everything. The real question is.. What do you need them for?" "...He's trying to open the door isn't he?" Raiko gets up to the same platform as Zenkai.

" Open a door? Well he mentioned a gate.." Zenkai replied, Zeta defuses from Zenkai, looking to him. "To seal and fix things...The door has to be opened.." Zeta spoke up. "'Mentioned'? He still hasn't told you everything then. Do you know what is behind those doors?" "Hm? What? Tell me." "You were told to fight your own battles Zeta. Why did you have to bring him into this." "Because...He is chosen...You know how it works. Don't act as if you recall nothing…"

Raiko looked annoyed, pointing to the black Navi. "Whatever you're talking about can wait! I wanna know why you got in my way of Sloth. " The black Navi doesn't even turn to Raiko." I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions, Zeta." " Urgh...GUYS! Someone just explain this to me. Zeta has told me a lot...But what's really behind that door?" "…." Nyeyomi and Katnyss approach, looking up at the others from below.

" Zenkai. The door holds...The true gates to Skyra...I need it open...to well fix things...You'll get your cure…" "See that wasn't so hard? Whys it such a big deal?" "…."

" Zeta, what is behind that door is not Skyra's salvation. You are only deceiving yourself." The black Navi speaks. "I'm only doing what I have to do, to fix the Grid." "This will not fix the grid! And you know it!" " ...Solaris… This will...It has too. There are no other options.." The black and Gold Navi steps forwards.

" Whoa...Guys…" Zenkai stares at the two. "You are blinded in your crusade...Zeta." Solaris states. "Because what I'm doing now...Will fix not only the Grid but so much more.."

Raiko goes to karate punch the foreign Navi. Solaris dodges Raiko quickly and fires at him. Raiko takes the blow and rushes in quickly. "I do not have time for the rest of you fools. Zeta, next time we meet, only one of us will leave." Solaris leaps into the air to dodge Raiko.

" So be it.." Zeta stares to Solaris. The golden Navi floats in the air before vanishing into data. "…"

"GET BACK HERE!" Raiko waves his fist to where Solaris was. "Great. Got away. I'll pay him back next time I see him." Raiko punches the ground.

" Man...I guess we can look forward to that…" Zenkai shrugs. "..Hmm.." Zeta speaks. "Zeta? So what's all this about the gate and the plan? What's really going on?" "Trust me. It's for the best...You'll get your cure and then I will return to where I need to be.." "Ohhh ok…"

"NYA! Katnyss calls to the guys from above with a wave. "I swear you're like Yukkon sometimes." Nyeyomi face palms. *Zenkai looks down to the others*."Oh hai down there." Raiko also looks over. "It's that Navi from the arena." "Hai! What's going on up there?!" Katnyss replies. "Fucking... " Nyeyomi Grumbles. Raiko hops back down to the ground with a loud thud. "Nya?" "You're telling' me. That Navi ran off."

Nyeyomi looks at his wounds, unsure what to think. "Awe, but I was just starting to have fun." Katnyss pouted. Raiko notices Nyeyomi starting and responds harshly. "The fuck are you looking' at?" "Oh-uh... Nothing…"

Zenkai hops down Zeta floats beside him. "...wow...crazy how we all just managed to end up here huh?...Follow us, we'll lead you guys to an exit...I'm sorry about before as well.. May take some time, but now you can see why I've been so stressed out." Zeta looked shocked suddenly. "Solaris...He left with the core." Zenkai looked to Zeta. "..Smooth Zeta." "Well...we have a stray key now.." "Well we will be fighting him I guess soon right?" "…" Zenkai puts his hands in his pockets.

Raiko responds to Zenkai. "Count me in. I've got a few words with that Navi. No one gets the way of my fights." "Hey.. Ah... you're not human... are you?.." Nyeyomi blurted out. "That's what I was going to ask him about." Raiko looks back and Nyeyomi and then to his injuries. The mechanical parts of his body clearly visible. He was too frustrated and forgot about them momentarily up until this point. "Dammit."

Nyeyomi looked to him with furrowed brows. "Are you okay? That looks…" Katnyss begins to jump around running in a circle out of nowhere

"Yeah he's not human... That explains it all. I'm just curious now.. What are you?" Zenkai looks to Raiko with a smirk. "I'M FINE! And you.…" Raiko grumbles, and looks Zenkai dead in the eye. Zenkai stared in confusion.

"That's none of your business. We're done here. Get us out of The Grid now." "I dunno...You kind of fell into my secret here...But I'll lay off...Zeta? You get a look on the exit?" "Yes...Opening the door now." A door appears beside them "This should put us back in the cafeteria. Alright then, let's go." Zenkai speaks up. "Good. I'm going home. Move it. " Raiko says, and purposefully bumps into Zenkai.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6: Bonne Bonne Hour**

They all re-enter the cafe as the grid door behind them vanishes. Raiko storms off and heads for home. Katnyss quickly makes way for the house, trying to avoid getting seen. She knew the rules Nyeyomi told her, and knew being seen was bad. vanishing in the distance.

"How the hell was I even able to enter the grid…" Nyeyomi stared to the sky. Zenkai looked to her. "I had wondered that as well...You never seemed like a Navi to me...Anyways...I wanted to say how sorry I was the other day...Urgh...I'm an idiot for rushing myself to things. Never just thought about it. Maybe we can catch up and I can let you in on more of this stuff now. Seems your kind of a part of it now.."

Nyeyomi gives Zenkai a look "Do I look like I care? I got other shit to worry about right now…" "Heh.. Well ok.. By the way your pretty kickass with Katnyss. Take it easy then. Heading hooome.. Luck in your affairs...And sorry for the trouble here...I'll be speaking with Zeta though it is odd you were able to enter a place like that…" "Pfft... Whatever…"

Zenkai heads back home and comes to Miuko watching t.v again. "Oh hey, you're back from school how did it go?" She asked. "Tiring.." "Well get some rest." Zenkai noticed she was still watching that t.v marathon.

" That stuff is going to rot your brain.." "Hey! I need a source of entertainment!" "What is it anyways?"

"Oh? The Bonne Bonne Hour. A show about a crew of pirates who steal things but under go misfortune at times. Well most times." "Sounds lame." "IT IS NOT! Besides you asked about it. You have to have some kind of interest." "Lost me at the pirate stuff.."

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET THAT TREASURE!" Spoke the t.v. "Oh? That's Tron." Miuko looked to the t.v. Zenkai looked over. "Ha ha...What is this like a cyber punk pirates?" "That would be pretty interesting." Zenkai yawns. ":...I'm going to bed...catch you in the morning." Miuko goes back to watching TV her remote suddenly glows.

The next morning. Zenkai wakes up and tilts over his hand touches something and he wakes up. A servebot was sleeping in his bed. He jumps up fast. "What the heck!?" "Zenkai?" Zeta appears behind him. Zenkai jumps. "DON'T DO THAT!" "Sorry...Umm what might be the problem?"

Miuko is heard yelling downstairs. "Uh? Miuko?" Zenkai hurries downstairs. He spots Miuko with teams of servebots. She was trying to teach them to cook for her. "MIOUKO!? What the hell is this!?" "The TV I picked up from the store is awesome! It really brought to life things!" "TV from the store? What store? And I never noticed we had a new TV…"

" That's what you get for running away on roof tops like some kind of ninja." Urgh har,har... Well hopefully you can get these things back to where they belong. This house is only so big you know?" "Oh no worries we'll be just fine. You should head on to school though." "Yeah sure...(Hmm how are you ok?)"

Zenkai heads off to school. Around school, rumors were going around of a strange cosplayer looking for her blue treasure. Sakurei was finally back and was eating some candy. She spots Nye and the others. " Hmm I wonder if she's seen Zenkai...Wait.. no ..I shouldn't go asking. I must keep my distance at least for a bit.." Nyeyomi ignored her, walking past her, gloominess still surrounding her like a dark cloud. "…Wow...so gloomy.. I wanna hug her…"

A girl wearing what seems to be a Tron Cosplay from the TV show Bonne,Bonne,Hour runs into Sakurei. "HEY! MOVE IT!" "Sorry!" "Are you deaf?" "YOU'RE TRON!" "… Yeah and?" "omgomgomgomomg! Please! Can I be one of your helpers!?" "...No? Besides that you're putting me behind schedule! (I need to find my treasure. But this area is so alien to me...)"

Sakurei teared up a bit. "What are you starting to cry about!? GET LOST!" "Ok!" Sakurei runs away.

"...Urgh my goodness."

Raiko on his way to school bumps into Sakurei. Sakurei falls back on her bum. Sakurei looks up at Raiko fear crosses her eyes. "Ohhhh Heh, Heh...h...hi! Sowwy..…" Nothing but anger lies within Raiko's yellow eyes. He just walks by her. Sakurei stood shivering.

Zenkai walks over spotting Sakurai, he had he was sporting a white shirt with a gold chain around his neck and some long baggy blue jeans. "Hm? Sakurai?" "ZENKAI! IT'S BEEN SUCH A SCARY BUT AMAZING MORNING!" "Uh huh.. You can tell me about it on the way to class."

"btw did you see Nyeyomi? She seemed really depressed." "Oh yeah.. You can say we hung a bit yesterday." "Huh!? You guys made up?" "Nah, that'll take time.." "So? What happened then?" "A long story.. But umm back to your day?" "Oh yeah so. I was thinking Yukkon broke up with her." "...Possibly…" "Are you saying they were a pair!?" "No...Not like that…" " I need to find Tron again." "Wait. What? Ahhhh never mind!"

Now around Lunch. The odd girl dressed as Tron was still around looking for things. "Grrr...This is getting stupid. There's nothing but children around...Where haven't I looked yet?" She turns to the crowed following her around. "GET LOST!" She hisses. The crowed backs down and she walks to the exit. Raiko bumps into the girl as he heads into the cafeteria. The girl looks to him.

"You gotta problem lady?" "I can use your metal…" She grins. "'Scuze me?" The girl forms a wrench in her hand she walks around Raiko looking him all over. "The hell are you doing?" "Such makes...You'd work perfectly for what I have in mind...MEN!" Servebots appear. "The fuck? What're y'all looking' at? Get away from me?" The servebots jump on him taking him to the ground. Zenkai walks in spotting the happenings.

" Wait.. isn't that that odd pirate...Oh shit." "Hey get off of me!" The Girl swings her wrench and hits the ground beside Raiko's face and steps on his back smiling. " It's time to get my treasure." "TRON!" Tron looks to Zenkai "What?" " Wow...I hated your show but coming into reality this way...Must be some kind of damn nightmare." "Show? Ha ha ha! You think I'm some kind of... wait ...No wonder people have been coming at me all strange."

" Hey umm are you ok over there dude? I'm sure those things aren't that powerful." The students were still watching in awe. Raiko shakes off all of the servebots roaring with fury. "GET OFF!" "HEY! DON'T YELL AT THEM! I'M THE ONLY WHO DOES THAT! GOT IT!?" "Yeesh you sound so spoiled. You listen to me lady. I'm on a really short fuse. So I suggest you step aside if you know what's good for ya."

"Ohhhh you're sooo scary! I take apart people like you all the time! But anyways! I can't stay here! My treasure isn't around and the audience is getting a bit much.. COME ON KIDS!" They all take off out of the cafeteria.

"Grrr gotta go after them.." Zenkai grumbles. "What a nut-job." Raiko watches them leave. When Tron gets outside she spots a pizza car that resembled a pirate ship. It was labeled Black Beard Pizza. Tron sets her serverbots to high jack it and they soon take off around town with it. Zenkai had ran out spotting them taking off he sighs to himself. "Well damn.."

"Tron left?" Sakurei walks up beside him. "Yep. Umm you should head back to lunch…" "You're going after her aren't you!? Could you get me an autograph? I forgot to ask her." "...Go to lunch." Zenkai takes off.

Rumors about Raiko can be heard throughout the student body. Sakurei heads back into school and wonders about what the kids were talking about. Zenkai hops off a grid line landing on the roof. Nyeyomi sat in her usual seat. Zenkai walks over to her, though knowing he had to take off after Tron what Sakurei said to him earlier had him a bit worried. And well other questions. "Hey."

Nyeyomi looks over at him, the gloom showing. Off to the other side of the roof, Shoku was lying down in his usual spot. He had his glasses on, staring into the sky. "(Wow...she wasn't lying.) Well how's it going?...Some friends were telling me you were having a hard time...Might of been about Yukkon or something." "why would you care? We aren't friends…"

"… Yeah...But even so. I worry about people...Call me corny or whatever...I'm still sorry about before...Also...When I saw you and Katnyss together working that way. It really showed me. It...brought a new feeling to me...Nyeyomi, I want to say thanks...In my line of work or whatever the hell is going on. I've gotta learn to just put up with shit.. And whatever is biting at you. I want you to know I've got your back...Ok?"

Nyeyomi: looked away. "whatever... I don't think you really care... but... I've had a lot of shit happening to me lately. Lost the battle club, I handed my friend's broken heart back to him in a plastic bag, I walked in on my Navi and her...boyfriend doing... something I mistook for being mature...and nearly had a bald dude try to molest me... then I found myself in the grid...heheheh fuck.…"

"Nyeyomi...Man... Well I'm sorry...Life really does suck at times. But hey look forward ok?...Life tosses all kinds of crap at us... Just sucks when you have to put up with it...Take your time." "why the hell did I even tell you all that... gahh what is wrong with me... I'm never depressed...fucking hell.…"

"It's ok to open up.. Stop beating yourself up. Just get some rest alright? ..Air is nice up here too...*tosses her some Zenny* Go buy yourself something to eat. Or ask that lazy ass sleeping there to bring you something...We'll catch up more later ok?" Zenkai looks to her. "I don't need your zenny…"

" Well I tried. Hehe… Anyways.. Gotta get after Tron Bonne.." "Tron Bonne!?" "Don't tell me you're a fan." "Fuck NO! I hate that show... that's always what my younger brother would watch back home... and why did I just tell you that?! Fuckfuckfuckfuck.…" "...I see."

Shoku rolls back on his spine then jumps forward onto his feet. He turns around and looks at the two of them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Nyeyomi looks over at Zenkai, her face still cornered but trying to hide it. "not even a week ago, it was right after school the last time you came up here. and why the fuck do I keep telling you these things?!" " Hmm...that same day did you go home and find the Katnyss acting funny with the other Navi?"

" Yeah, I had thought they were getting...intimidate... but I was wrong they were just playing an innocent game... sigh... I admit I was in shock after that but... I started felling funny after...wards... FUCK!" Shoku slowly walks towards them. "Oi... what's with all the noise…?" "Sorry Shoku... I-"

Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. "Heh...I recall you mentioning a bald guy...Maybe you got sick from him or something?" "yeah... he... touched me... I-I don't know.." "Haaah?" Shoku gasped. Zenkai stared in shock.

" Fuck.…" Nyeyomi shrugged, "Just.. Umm rest for now...Gotta go after Tron here. Maybe that touch or whatever passed something to you...I dunno.. This world get's more crazy day by day." Zenkai thought to himself walking off to a grid line. " Hey! How are you doing that!?" "Heh I can see them.." Nyeyomi stared in shock.

"I know.. Makes me sound seriously close to a Navi huh?...I'm not even sure myself...But maybe all this crap going on can explain things. Tron coming out of a TV show.. I really gotta go." "the fuck…" Shoku got closer to Nyeyomi. "What the hell is going on?" "I don't know…" The school's PA system goes off.

"Will all supervisors please report to the cafeteria area."

" Oh another fight or something?" Zenkai looked to them. "Cafeteria? Maybe we should go check that out?" Nyeyomi sighed. "I guess so…"

Shoku looks at them and sighs. He passes by Nye and heads to the door, going down back into the school. Nyeyomi makes her way to the cafeteria, curious of what was going on Zenkai remembers he has to go after Tron Bonne. He says some quick goodbyes and heads off quickly.

In the cafeteria, several students can be seen with bad injuries. Several tables are broken beyond repair and there are large dents in floor and walls. The supervisors are trying to get a hold of Raiko who appears to be behind the carnage. "Get your hands off of me! Shoku saw the carnage and started walking towards Raiko.

Sakurei gasps. "EEEK! I knew he'd snap again!" "What the hell?!" Nyeyomi grunted. "Hold still!" demanded the supervisor. Raiko paid no mind to Shoku approaching him. He was too preoccupied. Shoku looked at the supervisors and then back to Raiko. "You causing problems again punk?" Shoku pops his neck to the side. Raiko looks over to Shoku after hearing him speak. "Whaddya want? Can't you see I'm…ugh...busy."

"I think you need to calm down kid. Beating up other students like that isn't tolerated." "They had it coming." Nyeyomi drew closer, stepping in. "Hey... why are you guys fighting?" "That's none of your damn business! And I swear you guys are gonna pay if you don't let me go." "Or you'll what? You're going to kill someone?"

Nyeyomi folded her arms. " Just watch me 'Shades'." "I think that's enough." He looks at the supervisor. "Go ahead and call the police already." Shoku turns around and walks off. Something odd occurs. Electrical surges can be seen flowing through Raiko's body.

" (Electricity? but Katnyss didn't get her usual response to him like she does with electric type Navis? I don't think he's a Navi ...)" "YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT!" Raiko growled. Shoku turns back around quickly, putting his shades on. A bright flash and sudden burst of lightning surged outward from Raiko's body. Shocking all of the supervisors holding him.

Raiko fixes up his uniform as the smoke can be seen rising from his clothes. The supervisors start to yell at the students to evacuate. "Katnyss, you need to stop him." Nyeyomi spoke as her Navi appeared swiftly . "Okie doke~" Katnyss took a deep breath performing her Sonic howl.

" Let this be a lesson to all of you assholes! You mess with me and...ugh. That noise." Shoku takes the opening. He goes in for a kicking strike to the legs. Though he did not have the same problem as Zenkai had in his battle. Shoku's leg sweep succeeded. Raiko falls over and tries to get a hold of what's happening. The sonic attack messed with his cyber-optic perceptions. Shoku took another chance and spun around, kicking Raiko in the face with a spinning kick.

Nyeyomi looked to the remaining crowd, everyone seeing her command a Navi. "Fuck…" Raiko took the blow but was only getting angrier. Shoku looked down to Raiko. "You done yet?" Raiko was two to one. He could take them on but that sonic howl's frequency was too high for him to handle. "What's up with you two? Playing teacher's pets?" "Teacher's pet? You're joking right? I just hate all this noise you're making you piece of trash." Spoke Shoku, Nyeyomi stood behind him. "As if... just trying to get you to stop this…"

" Tch. I'm done here." "Not so fast. The police will be here to pick you up." Nyeyomi looked to Shoku. "Shoku.. we can't just let the cops take over... I'm sure he had a good reason to be this way... shouldn't we help?" "He's a danger to everyone else around him as much as he is to himself. Let them take care of it." "…."

"I'm a danger. I'm a delinquent. I'm a psychopath. Yeah I've heard those ones before." Raiko retorted. Katnyss looked to Nyeyomi. "Nye? Should I step in?" Nyeyomi looked over.

" I see those looks...and you know what? I got fuckin' tired of it! You wanna take me to the cops then fine! Maybe I belong there! A cyborg has no fuckin' place in this world anymore!" " Is that right…" Shoku stared to Raiko. "Tell me, what is a cyborg like you doing in a place like this?"

"Maybe... we... Katnyss…" "Tee-hee I CAN?" Shoku shoots a look at both Nye and Katnyss

" ...…" Raiko remains silent. Shoku takes a step towards Raiko. Katnyss runs at full speed over to Raiko, picking him up. she dashes off before Shoku could do anything.

" ...Nyyyyyyeeeyooooommiiii." He drags out her name and turns at her. "sorry, but I…"

"HEY LEMME GO YOU DAMN CAT!" "Sorry, orders! I'm getting you outta here sparky."

Shoku narrows his eyes at Nye. "He must of have had a reason!" "He just hurt innocent students and practically fried the teachers. What merits that?" "I-Uh!" He turns around to the door and walks out away from her. "fuck... (why did I do that...)" Shoku snaps his fingers again to shut off the alarm as he leaves the school.

Katnyss kept running, stopping at Nyeyomi's house, letting Raiko down. "There, you should be safe from here…" "The hell's with you? Weren't you trying to stop me?" "Nye chan wanted to stop you from getting in trouble.. I felt she wanted me to get you out of there... Nya.."" Elecman walks out spotting the two.

" Couldn't have just let me get caught." "Hey what's going on out here?" "She's been having some issues with friends.. and I feel she didn't want to loose another one. Oh! Hi sweet buns!"

Elecman waves nervously. "Heh" "(What the hell have I gotten myself into?) " Raiko looks at Elecman fiercely. "Nya?" Elec laughs a bit. "maybe we should bring him in." "yeah good idea." they drag Raiko inside before the cops see. "Huh? Hey!"

Katnyss pushes him to the couch. Walking into the kitchen. "Elecy wanna make something for him to eat?" "uhhh Heh ok." "Off. What gives?" Katnyss looks to Raiko. "You're our guest now, so relax." "Hmph. Whatever, and don't bother making me anything. I don't really eat." "Oh! I see... Well Nye should be home in a few hours... feel free to stay." "yeah feel free and stuff just relax." Elecman adds in. "Fine. I guess I should be thankful." Raiko sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Awkward Tension Plus a Virus**

A few hours had passed, and school let out. Nyeyomi walked home alone, still not used to the idea of Yukkon not following her. it was a relief but it kinda made her feel guilty. She walked up the steps to her apartment, unlocking the door. "Katnyss. Elecman. I'm back.…" She spots Raiko, looking nervous.

"Hai Nye!" Katnyss peeked out kitchen, walking over to Nyeyomi. "Ummm... why did you bring him here?…" Nyeyomi stared at Raiko. Elecman looked out of the kitchen. "...Welcome back. And umm that'd would be Katnyss's idea. "

Nyeyomi stared at Raiko, unsure how to react. Raiko turns his head away from Nyeyomi. She looks to Katnyss whispering "I said get him out of trouble not bring him here…" "But nya!" "I-I... I'm not sure how to deal with this…" She looks back over at Raiko

" Well you got over us, I'm sure you'll be fine…" Elecman smiled to Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi shot him a look. "That's different, I was letting you stay here for Yukkon so he wouldn't get in trouble... speaking of which apparently we're not friends anymore... your lucky Katnyss likes you…" "..Heh...thinking of that guy. I haven't seen him around. Never came back to get me."

"Guess your mine then. Come on!~" Katnyss drags Elecman off out of the room. Nyeyomi jumps a bit, looking over at Raiko again. "umm.. Sorry about that…" "It's fine. Just didn't expect it." Nyeyomi walks over. "I really don't know what Katnyss was thinking... But uh.." "Wassup?" "You can stay if you want... just thought you could use a friend... I.."

Elecman peeked out. "It's ok I'll watch him." "Shhh!" Katnyss pulled him back into the kitchen.

"You...wanna be friends? Why me?" Raiko looked to Nyeyomi. ".…" She sits down, and sighs. "Been going through a lot of shit lately, guess I .." "You expect me to pity you?" "No-No! I just…" "Just what?" "Just thought you seemed like you were all alone and I could relate…" Nyeyomi folds her arms. Raiko looks surprised and uncomfortable. "Well I, uh... That is to say…" "Hmm?" Nyeyomi looked at him.

Raiko looks away from Nyeyomi's face. "It's nothing." Nyeyomi raised her eyebrow. "Sureeeeeee.…" "(What the hell dude. Get it together.)" "You okay?" "I...I just need some air." "okay?"

Nyeyomi sighs. Katnyss and Elecman still peering in. "Awe it was just getting good.…" "They're so getting it on tonight." She smacks him. "They're kids!" "Oh...But of course.."

Outside of the apartment, Raiko stands alone. Trying to get his thoughts together. Out of habit he lights up a cigarette. After a puff he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and looks at it. "What the hell am I doing? There's no point to doing this."

Inside Nyeyomi Stands up looking outside "…" She notices Katnyss, who hides in response. "Oh hey Nyeyomi." Elecman waves. "Why are you guys watching?! It's creepy... First you bring him here and now you are watching us like some t.v program!" "I have to admit the show was getting kind of good...I mean that in a good way. He should really open up a bit I think." "As I mentioned before. You. Are. Lucky. that. Katnyss likes you." Nyeyomi holds up her fist to Elecman. "Heh... Well just calm down a bit.. We'll figure it out. But I will keep an eye on him while he's here." Elecman pulls Katnyss out from her hiding place. "She'll be helping as well."

Nyeyomi shoots a glare over to Elecman. Raiko still ponders outside.

"Elecy leave her be, she's been under a lot of stress lately. I'm sure that boy being here isn't helping.." Katnyss looks to Elecman. "Hmm you're right. I'll give her space." Katnyss drags Elecman back to the other side of the apartment. "Come on you~" "Huh? What is it?" "You said you'd give her space." "Umm yeah but.. Hmm... Heh.." The two disappear from view, as Nyeyomi sits back down after grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Nyeyomi sighs. Raiko was still outside. "Yeah. I screwed up big time. I know. I'll be home soon. Just have to lay low for a bit longer. Later." Raiko heads back inside. Nyeyomi glances over to him. " Hm? What?" He asked. "Everything okay?" Raiko leans up against a wall.

"Not one bit." Raiko replies. Nyeyomi furrows her brow, with a slanty face expression. Raiko finds in odd. "What's with that look?" "Sorry... guess we both have a lot of shit happening eh?... Heh.." "S'pose so." "So... you mentioned you were a cyborg back at school." "Yeah you got me." "Heh.. what's it like?"

"You saw what I was capable of. Those kids will probably be in the hospital for a few months. That's my guess. Feels like I'm living in a world of cardboard. One slip up and someone's dead." "sounds like how Katnyss is like on her own... why were you fighting them anyways?" Nyeyomi sighs.

"...I hate the way people look at me." " Do they do that, because they can tell your different? You once told me I shouldn't care what others think... so why do you care about what they think?" "..…" "They should just mind their own business…right?" "Maybe I'm trying too hard…" "Trying to hard?"

Raiko steps towards the window. Nyeyomi folded her arms. "So I get the cold shoulder again.. should of guessed." "It's not that. Just had to think for a minute. I've never really talked about this before. Not even to Mom." "Hmm?" "Don't get me wrong. This doesn't mean anything special. But...what I meant was...maybe I was trying too hard to fit in." "To fit in? Why would you want to do that? Isn't it better to just be yourself? If everyone was the same, wouldn't it get boring?"

"Easy for you to say. You're one of them. And where does that leave me!? Huh!? D'you know the government was going to have me scrapped when I was created?" "Sorry I didn't know…" " 'It's easy to control data but a living weapon? Unthinkable.' That's what they told her. Dammit, I'm alive! I'm not just a fuckin' machine! I didn't ask to be like this. When will they get that?"

" Hey... " Nyeyomi walked over to him. Raiko sighs. "This is stupid. I'm just dumping my problems on you. I don't even no your name yet." "My name is Nyeyomi... and it's not stupid." Raiko turns his head to look at her. "And what's your name?" "Is this supposed to be a joke?" "No, why would it be?" She folds her arms.

"Hmph. It's Raiko. Figured you would've heard it since it gets passed around like a bad drug." "Raiko. Okay.. well not like I listen to gossip or watch TV... I don't exactly own one anyways.." "Good point. I guess this makes us even now." "Even? For what?" "You don't remember? You came to the dojo?"

" haha oh that.. hehe...yeah sorry about that…" "Don't apologize. I said we're even, so we're even. Alright?" "okay. Don't know why people have issues with you, your not so bad. Heh.." "Huh? What's that supposed to mean!? You saying I'm soft?" "No-no... I-I... wow I sound like an idiot right now... ehehehmmm.." Raiko bites his tongue. "Would...would you cut that out. It's making me feel...uncomfortable." "Ummm... Sorry…" She turns around. "I-I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the stay and uh, yeah." "um okay...see you then.." Raiko runs out and heads for home to visit his worried mother.

Zenkai is now rushing around the grids around the city. He shoots some servebots here and there and jumps down onto another grid line. He spots Tron stopping up ahead she looks back to him furiously. "YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" The servebots jump around her. Tron forms a wrench and points it Zenkai's direction the servebots take off like missiles at him. Zenkai forms his gig buster and shoots them down quickly. "I HATE those things! You're going back to your dumbass show!"

" I DO NOT BELONG THERE! Stop saying I'm out of some kind of TV program!" Tron growled. Zenkai sighs to himself. Zeta spoke from the goggles. "(Zenkai?)" "(What?)" "(Allow me to help..) " Zeta appears with Zenkai. "I'll wrap my energy around her and transmit her back to your house." "Sounds like a plan."

Tron spots Zeta and instantly drops her wrench. "Y...YOU'RE HIM! Omgomgomg!" Zenkai stared in shock. "Huh?" "Interesting…"

" MY LITTLE BLUE TREASURE! I'VE FOUND YOU! " Tron jumped around happily and points back at Zeta. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Many servebots appear out of thin air from data.

"...Oh wow.…" Zenkai gasps. "We have to run.." "No freaking shit." Zenkai high tails it across the grids as a massive onslaught of all the servebots fly after them. "CATCH HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Zenkai flies across a gap and turns around to them all. He aims his two mega busters and charges them up. He fires taking a bunch of them down.

"There's a grid door nearby." Zeta speaks up. Zenkai floats through the door. "...Phew...Dude she completely changed when she saw you merge with me there." "I'm researching.." Zeta was doing a data search on the series. "Oh I see...She seems to have a thing for a character named Mega Man T…" "Mega Man T?" "Apparently he looks similar to me…" "Ohhhh ok...Hmm…"

Tron appears in the grid looking down at them from above. "Thought you could escape!?" " I've got an idea...Hey if you wanna come back to my place...We can umm catch up?" Zenkai asks. Tron blushes. "R...Really!?" "Yeah ha ha...Come on..(I so hate this.. But it's worth it..)" Zenkai floats up beside her. "Come on. Let's head on back…" He takes Tron by her hand.

Tron stares at him. "...(Zeta?...Ready?)" Zeta warps all of them back to Zenkai's house. They arrive in the living room. Miuko spots Tron and drops her dishes. "Oh my-…Wait... Who are you!? THE BLUE ONE?! And.. Tron!?" "Crap..(I'll take over...)" Zenkai grumbles.

"I'll take care of this…" Zeta snapped his fingers and Miuko is knocked out from strange data. She falls to the sofa. "That works." Zenkai shrugs. "Ohh!? Eliminating the completion? I like it.." Tron smirks. "...Right... Ok Tron...It's time to go home." "W..W..WHAT!? That again!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" More servebots start to appear. "Crap!" "YOU'RE MINE!"

Zeta felt a huge pressure it was un even and shifts Zenkai and Zeta apart. Zenkai hits his wall. "Urgh." Tron captures Zeta and takes him through a grid door. "ZETA!" Serverbots now cover the door and turn Zenkai's living room into a prison cell. His house was becoming a new grid. "Well crap.." Miuko was out cold still.

Meanwhile Yukkon was around walking with the Bald Guy the both of them had been training on things. "You really have some talent kid." "Yes...Heh...Do you really think this will help everything?" "Only you can answer that...See that over there? " The bald man points to a downed Navi. "I want you to put it out of it's misery."

"…S...Sure.." "He's a traitor...And we don't tolerate that.." Yukkon pulls out two glowing pink energy filled blades. He sets up a smile on his face as the Navi before him sat struggling to move. "All for the future.…" Yukkon tilts his head. "Traitors...I'm all to familiar with your kind.." Yukkon begins to slash and mutilate the Navi as the Bald guy sat with his arms crossed watching. "Heh...this guy will work out after all.."

Back in Zenkai's he was trying to get by the servebots who held him from entering the grid door. "Let me through!" The servebots stood in his way. "Not gonna happen." "Urgh... GRRAAAH! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH YOUR STUPID GIMMICKS AND SHOW STUFF FOR A GOOD DAY NOW! I'm done messing around!" Zenkai kicks the Servebot and pulls to another one smashing it into another one. He then jumps off another and grabs it and swings it into the barricade blowing them through.

"Finally…" Zenkai runs into the door. Tron had Zeta tied up. digital strings were keeping him held off the floor she walks around putting a hand to his face. "The greatest treasure in the world. Finally mine...Hee,hee,hee." " I'm not sure how you're able to keep me here...But it currently isn't by your lust." "Ohhh it will be.." "Grrr." "HEY PIRATE LADY!" Zenkai shoots at her hand. "I'm so sick of this bullshit! Pack up and get out of this reality!"

Tron turns around. "WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" The area rumbles. "Not this again.."

" She's a pirate program...That's why she's able to breach so much.. It makes sense." Zeta looks to Zenkai. "Pirate...wait…" Zenkai pulls out an anti virus and puts it in his gig buster.

"What's that?" Tron asked. "The end of your show...Thank god." Zenkai shoots her with it.

Tron begins to spark up around and falls over "W...W..W.W.W.W. !?" "Well that was simple.." Tron blows up as does all the serverbots. The data area leaves and the TV show starts to resume as normal.

Zenkai looks over to Zeta and then back to Miuko who was sleeping. "Urgh...finally.." he sits down. Zeta looked to Zenkai. "She was quite...interesting." "Don't you even start." "I do think it was fun being bounded in such a way." "ZETA!"

Miuko wakes a bit. "Oh what an odd dream.." Zeta vanishes, she looks to Zenkai. "Oh hello Zenkai...You look quite. Tired…" "Yeah...I'm going to bed ok?" Zenkai walks up stairs. Miuko yawns. "Ok...sleep well…" Miuko spots the show on, and shuts off the t.v. "...I think it's time to break from t.v a bit."

The next day at school, Zenkai was bushed. He heads up to the roof to speak with Nyeyomi a bit. ".. Urgh.. What a freaking day...Hmm?" Zenkai spots Nyeyomi and walks over to her. "Fuck... why am I so... arghh.." She covers her face. "Yo. " Zenkai taps her shoulder. She jumps, looking to him nervously. "Whoa! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She sighs. "what is it?"

Zenkai laughs and steps back some. "Well the Tron issue is taken care of...You seem jumpy.. More than normal. And I'm not talking about when you're ready to well go off on someone.. Everything ok?.." "Yeah fine. I'm not sure I want to talk about it with... You." "Heh alright.. So what happened in the cafeteria yesterday?" Nyeyomi looked uneasy, looking away.

" Urgh...Hey...Geez..(I really don't what to ask her.. I mean...she's one not happy for all that crap that went down, then with the other stuff, mmm guess I'll just give her time..) Hey sorry for bombing you with questions." "It's fine... just I have a lot going on... Don't really know why I keep telling you everything though.." Nyeyomi looks to Zenkai. He chuckles in response.

"BECAUSE." They turn hearing the voice of Yukkon. He seemed to had stepped from a grid door.

"YUKKON?!" Nyeyomi gasped. "That crazy ass from back then?" Zenkai added. "CRAZY ASS!? You have no idea what you're talking about.. Who's this? Your new man whore!?" "moronic as usual.. always jumping to conclusions. (At least he's more tolerable compared to you.)" Nyeyomi folded her arms.

" Whoa bud...what's crawled up your butt?" Zenkai asked. "You're just...Grrr...Nyeyomi…" Nyeyomi stood up looking to Yukkon. "WHAT!? Got a PROBLEM!?" "I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU REJECTING ME! I WAS THERE FOR YOU! AND YOU...YOU...YOU CHOSE THE WORLD OVER ME! I could've given you everything...I still want to give you everything."

Zenkai stared at Yukkon. "(Dude's lost it..)" "Pleaaaaseee... Grow up Yukkon, nothing you CAN SAY OR DO WILL MAKE ME LOVE YOU! FUCKING just just... " Nyeyomi turns away. "get lost... I don't want to see you right now…" "Afraid to look at what YOU created?"

Zenkai stares without words. "…" "What I created?! Ohoho you did this to yourself!" "Just like you to not take responsibility.. Must be easy for a star to just shoot down people she doesn't really care for...You have no idea the effects they take on people. Especially those who care for you." "Well whose the moron who fell for me when I was always cruel to you! Pfft! Your delusional!" Yukkon laughs and forms his weapons.

"The FUCK!" Nyeyomi jumped. "I can't allow my feelings to over take me now...The syndicate needs me to test my skills...You'll seriously be eating your words soon.…" Zenkai takes out his gig buster aiming it at Yukkon. Nyeyomi took what appeared to be a Capoeira fighting style. She smirked.

"Back the hell up!" Zenkai demanded. "This fight isn't about you! It's her I'm after! Besides! You hate her don't you!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE!?" "Part of me hated what I did. Unlike you. I saw my mistakes. I can't let that be me...And you're a good example why." "Pfft putting this on me again." "Hey Nyeyomi? Any other weapons on you?" "Besides Katnyss, all I have is my Capoeira style. So to answer your question, no!" "Hmm here takes these. I don't use these much cause I'm more a bare fist brawler at times. You could use them though...Hurry though I'll hold this guy back." Zenkai tosses a pair of gauntlets to her.

Zenkai rushes and shoots at Yukkon keeping him in place. "Thanks... I guess. " Nyeyomi puts on the Gauntlets deploying the orange laser claws of them. Zenkai dodges some of Yukkon's sword play and side kicks him making him fall back on his butt. "Urgh." Yukkon twirls himself kicking Zenkai back and takes him into the air slashing at him up and up. He finally kicks him down to the ground.

Nyeyomi does an attack maneuver that looks likes she dancing, slicing at Yukkon with good speed. "Urgh!"

Yukkon lifts himself after the attack. ".. What was that?" "Never heard of Capoeira. Tsk ." Nyeyomi Kicks him back in the face, with a twirling move. "Gah!"

Zenkai shoots and knocks him off the ground he then jumps and punches him into the fence. Yukkon falls forward holding himself now. "Ok...Ok.…" "Had enough?" Yukkon's swords float out of his hands. Zenkai looked confused. The blades fly out of data and one stabs into Nyeyomi's back. Zenkai gasped, in panic.

"Gotcha…" Yukkon chuckled. Nyeyomi fell to her knees, bleeding. Zenkai runs to Nyeyomi fast. "NYEYOMI!" "Ha ha ha...Missed her damn heart though." Yukkon laughed. Nyeyomi gritted her teeth, glaring hazily at Yukkon. "Fuck...ing... I'll ...Katnyss!…" Katnyss appeared swiftly slamming Yukkon into the fence, her claws holding his face in place.

"Grrr.. TAKE YOUR EMO ASS OUT OF HERE! " Zenkai Runs back at Yukkon and glows with data Zenkai smashes Yukkon off the side of the building breaking the fence he then slams Yukkon down to the ground below the school. Zenkai jumped back his eyes glow down a bit...Yukkon reappears holding his arm. Katnyss sparked up. "I always knew there was something odd about you hahahahahhaahaahah ohhhhhh I'll enjoy killing you…" "(what the hell just happened here?...)" Zenkai wondered.

" Urgh...Where did that come from? ...And...wait.. Katnyss!?" Yukkon grumbled. Katnyss drew close, laughing crazily with a matching grin. Nyeyomi struggled, looking over in a daze. Yukkon was being leveled down by the odd attack Zenkai pulled a second there. Zenkai was left really weak after at this time it was mainly Katnyss's fight. Sparks began to be sent into his body by Katnyss' headphone wires. "Urrragh!"

"Oh? Did that hurt? Awe... I HOPE IT DID! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Katnyss laughed. "Get him...Katnyss…" Zenkai moves over to aid Nyeyomi a bit. Katnyss lifted him up claws clenching his face, nails digging into his face. "Urgh.." Yukkon was bleeding all around his head now.

A dark void appears over them and the bald guy sat looking down at them. Katnyss looked up, her eyes full of anger "...Hey…" The man snaps his fingers. Zenkai looks up the bald man. "Huh? Who's that guy?" Katnyss makes a hissing sound. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Nyeyomi dazedly looks up " Hey,hey.. Save your energy.." The man grins looking to Nyeyomi. "it's that guy... the bald man.." "The guy who touched you or something right?" Zenkai kept close to her. "Something like that…" " What do you want!? And what'd you do to that guy!?"

"You'll be seeing sometime soon...Gonna sit down and watch all the fireworks." The bald guy laughed. Katnyss sent electric bolt up at them. "YAHHHH!" Bald guy freezes the shot in mid air. "Nya!?" "Aren't you a cute kitty.." Katnyss hisses.

" Ready for the real thing? " he Shoots a massive strike of dark energy at Katnyss which starts to mess with her overall thinking patterns. Zenkai aims his gun shooting at him after looking to Katnyss. Katnyss collapses to the ground, her eyes frozen open. The Bald Guy flies and catches Zenkai by the neck holding him off the ground.

"Heh...The chosen...We're gonna see just how long that last.…" The bald man looked to Zenkai and shoots massive dark energy over Zenkai who struggles from it. "(WHERE THE HELL..IS...ZETA!?)"

" If you're wondering where your blue friend is.." The bald man tosses Zenkai to the ground. "We syndicates know how to jam signals...You heard of it right?… Your little cat goggles?...Heh.." "Then how'd did Katnyss get here!?" Zenkai retorted. "Not using the same material, she used a radio. Being behind the times kind of works doesn't it?" "Urgh…" "Headphones though...they worked pretty well in cases like this."

" So...What's your big plan?...Just infect everything?" "If I told you all my ideas...That wouldn't be fun...Anyways.. Better check your soon to be sister into the hospital there…" "Soon to be sister?...You bastard! I think I know how this works now...Urgh... I'm gonna end you so bad.." "Maybe...guess we'll see kiddo." The Bald guy vanishes into the sky. Zenkai picks up Nyeyomi, who had passed out form loss of blood. "I gotta get her to the hospital fast!"


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: Raiko's Revelation and the Solar Eclipse**

Zenkai has Zeta store Katnyss in his goggles for now. Zenkai had now taken Nyeyomi back to the hospital. He sat beside her bed as the doctor explained her situation, but also briefed about odd radiation damage in her. "Odd radiation?" "Yes...But we'll run more test.. I'm telling you now. If you hadn't shown up when you did she would be long gone.." ".. Man (She had been under so much stress...She's not catching a break...)" Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi who was laying in the hospital bed. The doctor left the room.

"(Why should you care?)" Spoke a eerie voice. "(The hell was that?) ...Urgh...I should get home...I guess I'll come back to check on her in a bit." Zenkai leaves the room heading downstairs. He hops on a subway taking the train back to his place. "What a week this has been." Zenkai holds his head a bit he was feeling odd at times.

" Whatever that bald bastard hit me with...I'm gonna kill him.. And hurting her that way...Grrr…" Zenkai stops up short and sits down on a park bench. Zeta appears beside him. "Zenkai. Katnyss is still out.. Though… you seem to carry feelings for the girl…" "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU OUT IN THE OPEN THIS WAY!?" Zeta warps back into Zenkai's goggles. "(Sorry about that...You seem stressed...I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there...)" "(Screw it...Not much you could've done being a god an all..)"

"…(I know how you must feel...But we'll fix this. As we will with the grid)" "(I'm tired...)" "(What? Zenkai this doesn't sound like you.)" "(Let me know if Katnyss comes around..)" Zenkai gets up and begins to walk off to his house. Zeta couldn't feel it, but something deep down was hitting at Zenkai. Speaking of hitting. Raiko, after ditching school, being the ignorant walker he is, bumps into Zenkai once more.

"Urgh fuck watch out! You again?" Zenkai hisses. "Huh? What's eating you Porcupine-head?" "Porcupine head?...Ha ha ha ha...You're running low on material you ass...I just got back from seeing a mangled mess I should've made myself…" Zenkai shakes his head. "Urgh... .Now's...not a good time ok?" "The fuck did say to me?" "You angry about something? " He looks to Raiko.

" (Zenkai? Are you alright!?)" Zeta asked from inside the glasses. "You know what? I am angry about something'? Got a problem with that?" Raiko glared at Zenkai. Zenkai Grins and forcefully kicks Raiko with incredible energy. It knocks Raiko through a couple of trees. "Ok. Ngggh. That's new." "...Heh...What's the matter? Metal Man? Shocker, don't know what to call you based on all the shit you've been pulling lately."

Zenkai begins walking up to Raiko. "Oddly...Though...you can't be all you're chalked up to be...Get up...Come at me...GET ANGRY. Or..*kicks Raiko through a fountain nearby* Just sit there and cool off." "Ok. You're dead pal. Let's go!" Raiko stances himself. Zenkai tilts his head smiling "Sure?" Raiko does not respond. "...Fine.." Zenkai warps before Raiko and punches him in the stomach lifting him off the ground. Dark data particles appear and he warps behind Raiko kicking him back to the ground. "How dull."

Zeta appears outside of Zenkai's goggles. "ZENKAI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" "Oh hello Zeta...Heh.. Just being what I'm made up to be.." "That...virus…" "Pss ha ha ha.. Fuck that virus. This is all rogue data...And I'm gonna use it a lot more here.. This body is capable of a lot of things...Just needs to be used right" Zeta looks to Raiko. "Grrr. You're pissing me off Goggle-Head. Why don't you quit talking to your playmate and get to fighting?!"

Zenkai traps Zeta in a field of dark energy and walks over to Raiko. "Ok you ready this time?" "URGH…" Zeta shatters it. "ZENKAI!" "Go away.. My god."

Raiko growled to Zenkai." Don't turn your back on me!" "Fine I'm facing you now. So? You gonna do anything? I got stuff to ruin.." Zeta rushes at Zenkai and he knocks him back. Raiko runs up and shoulder-throws Zenkai to the ground and follows up with a punch to his abdomen.

Zenkai lights up and the Dark Zenkai is tossed from him from the punch. Zenkai flies to the side by Zeta. Dark Zenkai, 'DZ', now flips to his feet holding his stomach. Dark energy pours off of him.

"...Well this is interesting.. I seem to have a body from that little energy dilemma…" DZ looks to his hands. Zenkai holds his head his stomach stung like a bitch. "Urgh the hell...I've already been under attack what now?...How'd I end up here? Huh? Another me?" "Great. One of you was annoying enough." Raiko grumbled.

DZ looks to Zenkai. "Ohh hey...Interesting...The weak body...you can keep that.." " The heck!? Zenkai gets to his feet. "Wait you're from the virus aren't you?...Which means...Dammit...Nyeyomi...That bald bastard!" "Nyeyomi?...Oh yeah...Heh...she got pretty jacked up...Anyways.. I'll catch you guys around. Ohhh and don't get in my way ok? I got enough to put up with.…" DZ vanishes into dark particles.

"…" "We have to go check on Nyeyomi…" Zeta speaks up. Raiko walks to the two. "So, back to normal huh? And what's up with Nyeyomi?" Zenkai looks to him. "She's been infected...Like me...But also she was stabbed and...Urgh we got jumped on the roof of the school. I rushed her to the hospital. But after that...I..I just don't know man...We have to go check up on her."

Raiko takes off leaving Zenkai behind. Zenkai and Zeta stare in shock. Zeta turns to Zenkai. "Let's follow him!" Zenkai nods. "(That was a strange reaction...Nothing I've seen from him...)" Zenkai runs after them.

Now at the hospital. Raiko can be seen running around asking where Nyeyomi's room is. "Hey! I can take you there!" Zenkai was catching his breath. "Follow me ok?" "Then what're we standing around for let's go!" Zenkai rushes off ahead of him leading him to Nyeyomi's room. Zenkai opens the door to her room letting Raiko walk in first. He heads in after him. "Shit." "Yeah.. She had it really rough...Yukkon, that idiot popped up out of no where. We had him played for a while but...Then things changed...This bald guy had infected her like me.. So I'm not sure if she may snap and go crazy...This is a mess." Zenkai rubs his head.

"Huh? Yukkon? You mean that punk who pulled the knife on me?" "Yeah he's with some odd syndicate or something. I dunno.. Hey mind me asking though? You seemed really in a hurry...I never knew you guys were so close...Heh kind of new to me. It's good to see this side of you." Raiko grabs Zenkai by the collar.

Zenkai stares with a sweat drop. "There's nothing going on. You got me?" "Yeah, yeah, I got it Heh." Raiko shoves him aside.

Zeta was looking over Nyeyomi on the side. The way she was laying faced the window. "...I can sense the virus...it's small but I have no idea how we can counter it.." Zeta walked over, standing on the side where was facing. Zenkai get's a phone call., it was Miuko. "…I have to take this…" Raiko nods in reply. Zenkai walks out to take the call. Zeta was still looking over the virus in Nyeyomi.

" Hey. Zeta, right?" Raiko speaks up. "Yes. That is what I'm known by…" "Spiky said that there was some bald guy right?" "Yes...Why do you ask?" "I can't say this for sure but...I think I ran into him the other day." "That so?' "Tell me...what's his stake in this?" "...He goes by Barricade Sigma...The signature is failure… He preys on the weak and makes them his workers...He runs a syndicate. That aims to destroy the fabrics of Skyra... Now that you've revealed to me who this is. I will relay this information to Zenkai." "Yeah sure. I'll be here." Zeta nods. "Keep a close watch on her. The virus could activate at any time." "Are you going or not!?' Zeta walks over to Raiko, facing him. "You have the heart of a Lion...Don't ever loose that Raiko…" Zeta warps away.

"Heart of a lion? Yeah right. I'm just a common street punk." Raiko pulls up a chair next to Nyeyomi's bed. She was still faced away from him. "...Fuck.…" Nyeyomi mumbles, seemly in her sleep.

" Hmph. Still got some fight left. Ugh what's up with me? What am I doing here? I hardly even know this girl. The fuck am I so worried about?" Raiko recalls all of the events prior to this point. "All I've been doing is fighting. Built up all this hate. And then she shows up and throws it out of wack. She didn't even know to bow in the dojo. But...she never looked at me like everyone else did." Raiko stays silent for several minutes.

Raiko has a flashback. "(I see those looks...and you know what? I got fuckin' tired of it! You wanna take me to the cops then fine! Maybe I belong there! A cyborg has no fuckin' place in this world anymore!)" He sighs. "No place for cyborgs…" "(Do they do that, because they can tell your different? You once told me I shouldn't care what others think... so why do you care about what they think?)" He remembered her words. "Tch. Maybe I should take my own advice ...Mom's gonna kill me for this." Nyeyomi had been laying on her stomach, her eyes were open she had been facing away from him, unsure if it was wise to say anything. Zeta had noticed she was awake when he was there, and she knew it.

In an area of the grids which seemed to be displaying the Earth below. Zeta floated about and sets down on his feet. He looks around walking about the grid line and stops up short sensing someone nearby him. "..Solaris?.…" The black and gold Navi was present behind him. "A nice addition you've made to our problems, Zeta. You've created the other half of a coin that wasn't supposed to exist." "...That was a mistake. He got to deep…" "You dragged him into this!" "...Things happen...But he won't be much a problem after I get what's needed to fix the bigger problem…" "This problem is out of your hands now Zeta! Now I have to clean up your wreckage. The beasts are already wreaking havoc in the world!" "And you fight me for what's needed to end the chaos? How much sense do you really make Solaris?"

" Do you even have the right to question me?! You're nothing but half baked clone of a long forgotten hero! You have no right to bear his name!" "… He was weak.. I bear the name because I am the true savior of this world...Go forth with your talks of me being a clone as you call me...But this is how reality works...My way to fix our issues WILL be the way we go about it...You can wander forever. Seeking another way. But in the end...You know the truth about where things must go. You were once known as Megaman Solaris…" "Do you even know what you truly want?! What you're asking for will be the erasure of us all! You are a coward!" "A coward fails to act. I'm taking the steps needed to end the problems.." "THEN LET ME SHOW YOU A HERO WHO ACTUALLY MOVES." "...Very well.…"

Solaris draws his gun and blade. Zeta looks to him. "Solaris ..Let this decide the fate of the Grid Terra.." A solar sigil appears over the barrel of his blaster. Zeta forms both of his busters and flies back facing Solaris. Zeta charges them up. Solaris flies at Zeta, firing repeater shots. Zeta phases away. Solaris slashes behind him. Zeta moves fast and upper cuts Solaris with his buster cannon shooting off a shot at him. Solaris slides back and vanishes, appearing behind Zeta and kicking him in the back. Zeta flies forward and catches himself. Zeta flies upward. "SOLARIS!"

Solaris charges his gun and starts making circles around Zeta. "…" Zeta shuts his eyes and forms a barrier around himself. He then extends his hands and breaks the circles which spread massive light all over which instantly shoot off at Solaris. The black Navi creates smaller circles and dashes to the center, directly under Zeta. "…" "Your work is in vain Zeta." He fires off a mega shot at him from above. Zeta holds up one of his busters charging it and let's off a massive energy ray. It connects with the shot.

"THIS ENDS IT!" Zeta growls. Solaris's bullet explodes in all directions. But they seem to catch on invisible walls. A Multi layer ruined circle appears around Zeta, below and above. The solar sigil from Solaris's gun was the main symbol. "By the Power of the Holy Sun, and all that is Skyra... Your Crimes have not been overlooked. Prepare yourself! HOLY SUN! PILE DRIVER!" The sun shines from beyond the earth, Sending out huge rays of light that land on the circles. Solaris pulls out his blade and flies directly down at Zeta. "RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Zetas armor becomes golden and he rushes right at him, reality begins to break up around Zeta. Millions of copies appear and they fly right into the beam shattering the attack into pieces which restore Zeta enough that he punches Solaris shooting off an equal beam still shattering the fabrics of the location it seemed. In turn however Zeta took extra damage from the attack.

Solaris stabs his sword into Zeta's arm to anchor him from the punch. "...This is pointless conflict.…" Zeta glares at Solaris. "This is not over…" Solaris's frame starts to become more digital. "Your...done Solaris.." "Where ever you see a shadow, know that I am casting it's light. You cannot run from me where you are, even in death." "...May the depth of the under net grant you ever lasting darkness...Your light is not needed for this planet anymore…" Zeta holds a buster to Solaris's head. "...Rest... Little brother…"

Zeta shoots the digital bullet flies through Solaris's head shattering data all over the place, it was followed by extremely red loose data fragments. Solaris's eyes start to glow a golden yellow. His gauntlets and greaves turn fully gold. A horn spikes out of his forehead and wavy data streams from his arms. A broken halo appears above his head, and a full one on his back. The light in the area brightens and flashes, leaving nothing of Solaris behind. "…"

A relieved sigh echoes in space... "It is done.. ..It's time to keep things moving…" Zeta flies off into the vastness of grid waves making his way back to the surface.

Zenkai was sitting around the hospital. He gets up and goes to see Nyeyomi. He opens the door and spots Raiko. "Hey, she come around?" "Nothing' yet, but she seems ok." She continued laying there, her eyes looking to the wall in front of her. "That's good…" Zenkai walks passed him a bit looking over to her.

"So you heading out?" "Yeah. I think now's the time. I think I'll stop by the dojo today." "Hm? The Dojo?" "What? Couldn't tell when you fought me?" "Getting hit.. I thought you worked out at a gym or something.. Dojos are like for what? People into Karate and stuff?" "That's right. What's your point?" "Hey,hey not trying to fight. It's kind of cool. I guess that's where you practice and stuff. That's pretty cool." "Yeah. How's the stomach?" "Oh? Heh it's feeling better thanks."

" Sure...listen I know I said this before but...whatever you got going' on, I want in." Zenkai turns to Raiko. "Huh? You're talking the Grid stuff?...I dunno man. It's pretty rough stuff...I can use the help but.." "Do I look like the kind of guy who can't handle himself?" Nyeyomi listened in, still remaining quiet.

Zenkai: Well stealing TVs without letting up, drop kicking and breaking anything in your path.. Knocking me the fuck out without much hassle...Yeah you can handle yourself for sure...I just don't know if it's in Zetas plan.. " Hmm thinking about it. Why did you steal TV's anyway?" "Huh? Oh the whole TV thing...um..…" "Yeah?" "You saw me during that mess in the cafeteria right?" "I don't think so. I was told about it…" "Ah fuck it. Imma cyborg. I absorb electricity from things. There I said it." Nyeyomi held in a laugh.

"I should've guessed...You're not that much different from some stuff I took down a while back...But absorbing electricity?...Are you part Navi or something?" Zenkai put a hand in his pocket. "Are those goggles messing' with your hearing? I'm a cyborg. Half human, half machine." "...Hmm I know...I'm sorry I'm just a bit...never mind...However it works that's pretty cool.…" "When I was put together, I had Weapon-Tanks installed into my framework." "Weapon tanks? So it reserves the electricity...That makes sense with the TVs then.." "If you've ever had a black-out in recent years, that's my fault."

"Man...That's some crazy stuff...I guess though as far as it goes with working with me...It's a go...I'll have to run it by Zeta though. But I dunno recently he's been giving me the cold shoulder in areas." He had looked to Nyeyomi and back to Raiko. "Whatever his deal is, he's not stopping me." "I'll keep that in mind."

Zeta appears to them. "You got something' to say?" Raiko asked. "Yes...and the answer is no." "Why?"

" It's obvious he can really help us here!" Zenkai added. "No...We've already slipped up with that dark copy of yours...Your in this for the cure right? I don't just hand out blessings on platters." Nyeyomi laid there pondering. "(Cure? What is that blue Navi talking about?)"

"Hey! If these guys want to help out though...Urgh...It's not just about me anymore.. Yeah I need this cure.. But I also want this place stay safe for everyone." Zenkai spoke to Zeta.

Raiko looks to Zeta. " Screw you! Who are you to say I can't fight!" "Spare me your bio carbon emotions. This issue is far to big for you...I know what I am doing and have to do." Zenkai looked to Zeta. "Apparently not! If you haven't been paying attention these guys helped us a lot!" "Simple miscalculations.." Zeta replied.

" Listen, I'm not here to clean up your messes. This is something I'm going to do. Got me?" Raiko glared. "..Whatever. I'm not responsible for them Zenkai." "…" Zeta disappears from them.

Zenkai shrugs. "He forgets I need his armor so...Screw his logic." "You said it, but promise me one thing…" "Hm?" "Don't go around claiming we're 'buddies' alright. I don't want anyone gettin' the wrong idea about me." "Yeah you got it dude." "I mean it Spiky. " Raiko makes his exit.

Zenkai rubs the back of his head. "Heh...What a ride it's been.." He looks back to Nyeyomi. Suddenly, the door of the hospital room busted open. An older teenage male entered, dressed in a grungy goonish attire with his hair Styled in a Mohawk. It was the announcer Yusei from the battle club. Before he could even see into the room he began speaking. "NYE! I rushed over as soon as I was able after getting your phone call. Fuck I can't believe I got held up at my shop... " Yusei notices Zenkai, staring. "Who the hell are you?!"

Zenkai looks to Yusei. "Hm? A friend of hers?" "Did ya hear me punk!?" "Dude chill." "Wait a sec…. your that freedom fighter from that night at the battle club… against the fight with the disruptor…." Yusei sneered to Zenkai. "it's your fault the club got shut down!"

Nyeyomi sat up looking over, even though she had been awake for sometime. Her expression was still kinda gloomy. "Yusei, leave him alone…" Yusei looks to Nyeyomi. "Your not dating this kid, are you?!" Zenkai looked worried, keeping silent. "I-uh.." Nyeyomi looked at Zenkai, and back to Yusei. "No… but he's cool… so shut up…"

" Fuck Sis! You don't seem yourself." "I've been telling myself all week.. Heh heh…" "So what the fuck happened?! How the hell did you wind up in the hospital? Hey! Where's Yukkon? That fucker is always a few steps away from you." Nyeyomi sighs. "Bro, he's the fucking reason I'm here to begin with." "Nyeyomi! You gotta stop talking like me. I'm a fucking bad role model! What does Yukkon have to do with you in the hospital?" "Shit bro! You're my mother fucking role model because mom and pop wish I wasn't ever born... I'm just some... accident they never wanted.." Yusei holds his temples with his thumb and pointer finger. "Your not the only one… they drove Satoshi away… 'member sis? Ehhh but. .. Forget about them, you already took my advise to escape... shit... now stop avoiding my question... WHY the FUCK is Yukkon the reason your in this place?" "He stabbed me with some strange blade... I could have fucking died... stupid heart broken crap face.."

"THAT FUCKER! I'LL BASH HIS PUSSSY ASS HAT FUCKING FACE TO HELL! AND RIP OFF HIS FUCKING EYLIDS! MOTHER FU-" "YUSEI!" He stops mid sentence, looking at his sister. "Calm the fuck down! I'm fine!" She motions over to Zenkai. "Zenkai made sure I got here... he saved my ass…" "LIKE HELL YOU'RE FINE!" "PFTT! You really need to take a chill pill…" "So... You asked if I could help you pay that doctor bill.." "I swear I'll pay you back-" "Oh yeah? How so? Our battle club is in shambles…. GONE! DISBANDED!... last time I checked you didn't have a real job.." " Even if it wasn't disbanded… it wasn't right! I shouldn't have let Katnyss fight… she could have dies… She's the whole reason I listened to your brain dead idea about moving out!"

"Fuck sis... just be glad our friend who worked the counter at the club, was able to get you that apartment, otherwise you'd still be in the fucking hell hold we call 'our parent's house'... Fuck! Hey! Where is that sexy cat girl anyways?" Nyeyomi looked around, forgetting that she didn't here Katnyss' voice like she heard the others. She shrugs.

" I-I...I don't know... I hope she's alright…" Zenkai looked to Nyeyomi. "far as I know she's fine...I have her here for now. " He points to his goggles. "Why isn't she out like your Navi was then?" "Zeta's not 'my' Navi…. after that fight I had to rush you over here fast." "Is she really okay?" Nyeyomi raised a brow. "well...she's infected with something." "FUCK!?" Her brother folded his arms.

"I have zeta looking over my every movement too." Nyeyomi sat up. "I can fix her... but I don't have my gear here... fuck I bet Elecman is worried sick... FUCKING-"

Zenkai looks to Yusei. "Its a lot to go over bit I'll get the guy who did this to her." "Fucking kid thinks he's so tough... fuck why do you hang out with all these... losers anyway Nye?" "FUCK YUSEI! Be nice to him." "Nye! Stop talking like me!" "Yusei... " "Fine! Whatever! I'll go then, I already paid so get well lil sis.. fuck.." Yusei heads off. Nyeyomi sighs. "Block head.."

" Hey be thankful one of us losers were around! She'd be dead…" Zenkai hollered after Yusei, and turned to her. "Urgh...your bro is well I'm glad your awake though. This is great." "He's such a idiot sometimes... I've actually been awake this whole time..'" "Wait." Nyeyomi gave him a look. "so you heard us then?" "I'm not deaf, of course I did. Pfft." "Heh.. Well I guess you know a lot more about things and such." "So! I wanna know what you guys are teaming up for? You and Raiko didn't seem to get along." "I'm taking him with me on these grid missions."

" If it's what we encountered the other day, I think Katnyss and I should go too! She loves battling" "it's not a field trip. These places get dangerous!" "Do I look like I'm playing around?" "you no doubt heard that come out.." "I know, I was listening to everything. So yeah. Now. " Nyeyomi get up. "I need to get out of here. I can't stand these clothes. Ugly ass sleepwear" She reached under her pillow, grabbing something. Zenkai noticed a flash from her arm a bit she might not had noticed it but it caught him a bit.

"What are you staring at?" "...its nothing...though you might still want to take it easy a bit." "Fuck that! I said I was fine! Now where are my dammed clothes?! " Nyeyomi begins searching the room, frantically.

"I think I saw some of the virus in you ok?...just don't rush yourself…" "Not shit! I figured that's what's been wrong with me. I'll be fine. So stop worrying about me.. Okay… your acting like you like me or something…" Nyeyomi found her stuff. "…."

"(Are you still sure you want to go ahead with this?)" Zeta asks from the goggles.

" There! Damn need to fix this hole!" Nyeyomi speaks up and pokes hand through the whole in her clothes. Zenkai ignores Zeta. She looks over. "Mind stepping out? I kinda don't wanna change in front of you…" "Y..yeah!" She chuckles. Zenkai runs out, blushing slightly.

Nyeyomi begins to change into her normal clothes, and heads out of the hospital with Zenkai to her place.

Earlier in Nyeyomi's hospital room, she received a different visitor… Slipping in undetected, a young man takes a seat on the chair next to the window. His eyes looked tired, and his person a little worn out. He took off his glasses and held them in his hands. He was silent for a moment before finally parting his lips to speak.

"…We met a long time ago… though you probably don't remember it. You were a lot younger back then, more quiet, more reserved. Eyes were mostly looking at your top of your shoes." He smiled lightly. "You might not even noticed I was there, though that was mostly the idea… though one day I gave you a brief glimpse of who I was… even when I never knew your name."

"…after that day you made it into the ring with your netnavi. At first I thought you were coming to look for me, as I had frequented that spot and made a big name for myself in that ring. But you were there with more purpose than that. You took the initiative to come out and do something you wanted to do."

He rubs his fingers through his hair.

"You still kept to yourself on the bleachers and the roof… but you were getting better."

"Later on in your life, I started to show up more in person. I watched you grow more to who you are right now. Slowly but surely you began to open up, even if you didn't realize it yourself."

"You even got a fan from running through the ring… he might have been a complete idiot in the end… and I don't exactly apologize for kicking the crap out of him at the school…"

"…But now, you've grown up… you've got friends and people that care about you… you've probably even outgrown your old lifestyle now. You've probably out grown me too. I'm fine with that, you've become strong enough for yourself, and you will continue to be stronger. That is what I saw in you all those years ago… the potential to be stronger, the potential to open up like you have. And you have done just that."

The young man looks down at the floor in front of him, to his glasses in his hands. "…We will not be able to meet again after tonight… so I leave you with a memento from your… if I may be so presumptuous… your guardian angel. May it aid you in the future, Nyeyomi." He stops for a moment and laughs softly. "…Guardian angel… how bout that… never listened to me when I gave you warnings anyway… guess I messed up huh? Though I'm glad you listened when the cops were coming to the club. Got everyone running then." He takes his glasses and sets it under the edge of her pillow.

He looks out the window at the city lights in the night. "…I guess I'll missing walking around like this… you know?" He hears footsteps coming down the hallway. e turns his head slowly back to bed ridden girl. "…Goodbye Nyeyomi." He says as he walks to the grid door on the side of the room and walks through it as the room's door opens. "…Shoku…."Nyeyomi watches him go, but wasn't able to respond to him.

Shoku steps onto the grid as the door vanishes behind him. "…So… he knew where I was…" He says as he walks forwards across the lined glowing floor to a place that overlooked an image of the Earth.

"But he made a wrong calculation…" Shoku lifts off the ground and floats past the Earth to the rising Sun.

As he nears it, he begins to burn like he was caught in the atmosphere.

After the fire subsided, his form was a little different. A black body suit with yellow stripes lining it, paired off with gold gauntlets and greaves with red lights in threes on each. He combs back his brownish blonde hair with a sigh as he stares into the sun, pulling up his black face mask over his mouth and nose.

"Things will never be the same eh?" He dawns a gold and black helmet. As it clicks into place, the symbol panels light up with a simplified version of the sun in the middle of them… "The victor may not be me, Brother…" his voice deepens to fit the weight of the world on his shoulders, "but in time, you would have wished it was."

Solaris waits for Zeta… but of course, the outcome of the battle was already decided.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: patience is a virtue**

Nyeyomi got back to her apartment, opening the door. "This is my place." Zenkai steps in looking around.

"Elecman?…" Nyeyomi looks around. "nice place.. Oh yeah " Zenkai taps the side of his goggles and digitizes Katnyss. "Holy shit! She's out cold!" "yeah she's been this way since after the fight."

Zenkai gets a message from Zeta. Nyeyomi dashed into her room, tripping over the co "Fucking " She gets back grabbing her supplies and rushing back, scattering the stuff everywhere. "Sorry I gotta run...I hope you can do something.." Zenkai rushes out. "Hey! Ohh…."

She begins tinkering. Nyeyomi pulled out an ancient looking P.E.T, that seemed to be jury-rigged together from various unknown parts. She took a wire, plugging it into Katnyss' headphone. The cat Navi was pulled into the P.E.T. Nyeyomi began doing scans and attempting to use a remove paralysis program on her. The Loading seemed laggy from the age of the device. "Okay, let's find out what's up with your system…"

On the other side of town, Raiko was wrapping up his time at the Karate Dojo. Naturally, he broke another piece of equipment. He cleaned up the place and then decided to head back home to confront his mother. "I'm home." Raiko's mother slowly walks into the room. She was wearing her night robe and slippers as she looked up at him. "Welcome back. …so, where were you this time?" "The hospital. Then the dojo." "Hospital?" She walks towards him, a worried look on her face.

" Don't look at me like that. It's not like I was hurt or anything." She looks at him and taps her foot, expecting an answer anyway. "I...um...I met someone. " Raiko goes to sit down. His mother walks near him and raises her eyebrows. "…Met someone?" "She saved my hide after my blowup at school." "She? Raiko is this girl getting you in trouble?"

"Heh. You know the only who gets me in trouble is this idiot you made." "…is she in the hospital…?" "Yeah. Someone messed her up pretty bad." Raiko's mother kneels down in front of him and looks into his eyes. "Raiko… what are you getting yourself into?" She frowns a little. "Heheh. You know me too well."

"I made you." She smiles but turns back to look a little more serious. Raiko smirks. "That girl...she doesn't look at me like everyone else does. Ever since the first day of school, she's was nothin' but nice to me. No one's ever talked to me like that before. It was so...casual." "Really~? And how do I talk to you?" "Just fine but you're my Mom. This is a another person I've never met before." Raiko's mother looks at his face for a moment.

" …Do you like how she talks to you?" "Yeah...I do. She's the only other person in my life besides you and Sensei that treats me like how I want to be. She looks past the machine. Then goes off and saves with the help of her annoying little cat friend, spends the whole night stuttering, and not to mention she almost brought shame to the dojo! Who does that?"

Raiko's mother's lips curled into a gentle smile. She giggled and sat up a bit more, wrapping her arms around Raiko and resting his head on her shoulder. "Sounds like I got an answer to an unasked question to me~" Raiko grumbles to himself. "What? Do you not like my hugs anymore?" "I hate being caught off-guard."

" It's ok to be off-guard in your own house. Just remember that you are safe here." Raiko hugs her in return.

" What I'm more concerned about is if you are going to keep fighting…" "I know. I've been causin' a lot problems these past few years. All I do is get into trouble." Raiko grabs his Mother's shoulders and looks her in the eyes. "But you put me together for a reason, and I think I've got it figured out."

She puts her hands over his and smiles. "I think you have too… just remember where you came from, and remember to come back when you're tired. Don't put yourself into too much danger ok...? I still want you to come back." Raiko hugs her again.

" I will, but I gotta pay back those jerks for what they did to her. I owe her a whole lot." She smiles and holds her hands on his face. "Awe look at my little boy~ He's growing up so fast~ Even has a girl worth fighting for. Be sure to invite her over some time so I can meet her too ok?"

Raiko backs off and looks away in discomfort. "Oh my, did I forget to install blushing? I should fix that soon…" "MOM!" "Oh what's the harm in a little facial blood rising~" "It'll look stupid." "Oh come on now. It'll help show off those emotions you have." She stands up and rubs his head.

" Stop it will ya? Jeez." She continues to smile at him, though she shows a hint of sadness. "I mean it though. Stop getting yourself hurt... It's a pain to keep synthesizing skin for you all the time." Raiko stands up. his mother gives a light hearted laugh. He turns his back to her. "I'll be fine. I was made by the decade's greatest mechanic after all." Some awards can be clearly seen on the walls nearby. She waves her hand at him. "Oh stop, you." Blushing a little. "Go to bed already. I'm sure you have something to do in the morning. Don't wait around for me."

"Yeah. Listen...I...uh" "Hm…?" "Just...just be safe while I'm away ok?" She looks at him a moment before smiling again. "I understand. Don't worry too much over me. I'm fine right here." Raiko goes to bed and prepares himself for the fights soon to come.

Zenkai arrives back on the roof on the school, afternoon was setting in and Zeta stood by the door they had yet to close up yet. Zenkai walks over to Zeta who sat at the door. "Zenkai there you are. You're a tad late." "Well I just did get back from helping some friends." "Have you changed your mind?" "No? They're going to help us." "As I said before that's your choice.." Zeta holds his hand up sealing up the grid door.

" Well that ends another one…" "So tell me...Are these people really going to help your cause...I choose you for a reason." "You're really butt hurt over this aren't you?" "What would doctor Light do?...This is only slowing you down and you don't have a lot of time.." "W...What!?"

" Zenkai...I do know a lot about you...In your past, you were only a child...A baby...Created from the grand master himself...I held this away for a while. But now you must know. Putting these carbons with you will cause only pain. You're special Zenkai...And even after Light took you in. You learned but kept learning...He had you in school to blend in...Then he get's this virus…" "...How do you?...But...I'm part of...Who's the grand master!? That's...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Zenkai, you are his humanity...The master whom will remain nameless right now had me choose you to repair the gates...But we can't do that with the extra weight. This is why I'm so against the idea of bringing them in.…" "...I see...But they also need help! I want to help them too! We can work this out Zeta. I know it. If I'm chosen and if I'm.." Zenkai looks to his hand. "This humanity or whatever...Urgh...it's all making sense...how I'm able to do things…" Zenkai looks to Zeta.

" Whatever...It's your choice. But time isn't on your side. We have to move...And I need this done…" "I've never heard you so forced this way.." "Times are getting rough...I'm sorry. I need to rest for a bit...Get what you need and we'll be heading to the new beast in the morning...And Zenkai…" Zeta looks to him. "Whatever you do...Don't let these carbons toss off the real reason you need me...I know they may have things they need. But we have a higher calling. And sometimes. Sacrifices must be made." Zeta escapes into Zenkai's goggles.

"… (I'm supposed to just throw them away? Zeta...That's...just not how it works..)" Zenkai turns off looking back around the city on the roof. "(Hang in there Light...I'll get you free of this...We just need a little more time..)" Zenkai takes off into the sky hopping on grid floors.

Around ruins lingering around data. Sigma walked with Yukkon to others awaiting them. He places a hand on Yukkon's shoulder. "Kid? You still need some work but I think you'll turn out fine." "Mister. I hope you're right.… Maybe ,gramps was right…" "You still burning with anger you didn't get to finish that job there?" "I was jumped...That bitch. I'll get her...And her little friends! Grrr…" "Words are nothing without action. You still need some push...Come on kid. I'll show you to the others I think you're ready."

They walk into a cherry red location, there were glass floors and a brown round table sat before them. 6 chairs sat around it holding 2 other figures, candles also fell around the room lighting it up. As dark clouds swirl outside the windows. "Mimmy, Tardarus, meet Yukkon.. Our new syndicate member."

Mimmy who had green hair and a green dress with matching long purple boots. Moves her hair out of her face, her purple lipstick shining in the light a bit. She moves her sharp green eyes in Yukkon's direction. Tardarus a big hulking beast of sat with his arms folded. His complexion not impressed with what he saw.

"So we should be happy why?" Mimmy scoffed. "Because he's special, kids got potential." "….." "Sigma honey...I know we're desperate...But you see the current happenings with beings of Skyra...We can't afford any kinds of slip ups...I trust your virus. But also your judgment has been a tad awkward."

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOOD! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Yukkon spoke up. Tardarus stands up at his remark. "Hey big man chill...He's only a newbie.." Mimmy looks to him.

"Heh you guys...Love how lively you are. Soon we'll all get a chance to see what Yukkon the Ripper can really pull off." Sigma looks to Yukkon. "I will aim to please!" "Ha ha ha! The Ripper really? I can already tell someone's ripped something and it might have come right from him." Mimmy couldn't contain her laughter.

"GRR! SHUT UP!" Yukkon growled. "Fine Sigma...We'll see just how far this one goes." " ...Yes…" Tardarus added. Sigma pats Yukkon on the back. "Welcome to the family kid. Let's get you set up elsewhere here." Sigma walks out. " Run along little man. Don't rip to much around people now. Ha ha ha!" Mimmy taunted.

The morning after Raiko's talk with his mother, he figured he would check up on Nyeyomi back at the hospital. Unaware that she had already checked out. "I should stop by the dojo afterwards." Raiko mumbled to himself.

Nyeyomi had left her house, seemingly annoyed. she was walking somewhere. "Fuck! How the hell did I miss that when I grabbed my stuff.. Fucking Yukkon musta dropped it.. Shit! I need that spare data chip program or I won't be able to fix Katnyss…" She kept walking, seeming very irritated at the thought. Raiko spots Nyeyomi lost in thought. She hadn't noticed him, her eyes glued to the ground.

"The hell? Hey!" Raiko called out. "Huh?... Uh ... Raiko?! I-uh?" She nearly tripped. Raiko rushes over to see her; a bit excited. She just stared at him, as he made his way over. Appearing nervous. "Nyeyomi! Hey. I uh, didn't think you'd be out so early. Those were some, uh, some bad injuries."

" I-uh kinda checked myself out... I couldn't take laying there for more than 4 days straight being forced to stare at a wall... I can't sleep in places like that...it's too creepy...(Maybe I should I spoken up when they were visiting...fuck)" She scratched the back of her head as she nervously looked up at him.

"Wow. You're a lot tougher than I thought you were." "he-he-he ^^; (Apparently he didn't notice I mentioned I was a wake.. while they were there...) Uh not really... I just don't like being confined to places like that…" "To think you were out cold the other day…" Raiko scratches the back of his head.

"Heh funny you should say that... I actually wasn't…" "...You...weren't?" "no.. I told you. I can't sleep in places like that…" Nyeyomi looks away nervously. " ...So...you didn't...hear what I said...did you?"

Nyeyomi nervously smiles. "Ummm... yeah... I did" Raiko kicks down a lamp-post. Nyeyomi grows more nervous, seeming flustered. "W-Why'd you do that?!" "Dammit! " Raiko shoulder throws a mailbox. "Oh-Fuck... Calm down! What's the big deal?"

A man rushes off in fear from the mail box being thrown. Some others duck and cover. Raiko breathes heavily. "Sorry. Lets not...talk about that ok?" Nyeyomi sighs. "Okay I'll won't mention it again... Yeesh.." "We should probably stay outta sight for a bit." "Good idea... I gotta head over to my... parent's house. I forgot something there.. Fuck I hope nobodies home." "Sure. I'll go with you. (I can't believe she heard everything I said. Goddamn.)" "You sure? My family kinda hates me... (Why was he so touchy about that? Not like he said anything embarrassing...) " She continues heading to her parent's house.

"All the more reason to go with you." "(Why's he acting so weird? I guess he's starting to open up..) Okay then... but don't say I didn't warn you." Nyeyomi leads the way to the down town part of the city.

Zenkai jumps from a grid door dropping right before them. He looks over spotting the two. "Nyeyomi? Raiko? Funny meeting you guys here.. Wait.. Raiko?" "Uh hey Zenkai?" "Wassup?"

" Hey, where are you guys headed?" "Hell.…" Nyeyomi replied. "Oh was just looking for the next Beast...Have some good news though it's a go. We can go looking for this stuff together. Just gonna ignore Zeta, he's not really all there right now...And what's this 'Hell' you mentioned?"

Nyeyomi shrugs. "My parent's house... I kinda left something there that I need to fix Katnyss with…" "Oh sounds fun.. Hmm...And last I knew you ran away...Man...So what's the plan then? I'm sure you can't just walk back in or...maybe that's all you can do." Zenkai crossed his arms. "Basically Infiltration and recovery…"

" Need a grid door or something? I think Zeta could help work something out." Zenkai asked. "(You're on your own here.)" "Hmm...Where's your house located? I can scan for door entry points." Zenkai put on his goggled. Nyeyomi Points a house not far from them. Zenkai nods and before he takes up his digital computer he spots an odd energy from Nyeyomi's pocket. It was the glasses she got from Shoku. "odd…"

Zenkai pulls his goggles off "Hey those glasses in your pocket. You know those have the same energy as like strong Navis right? Have you tried them on...Sorry to pull the subject here." "Huh? What these ?" Nyeyomi pulls out the glasses..".. I haven't tried them on, been too confused by what happened when I was given them.. That's why I was so quiet when you guys were visiting in the hospital."

Raiko fidgets a bit after Nyeyomi's comment. "Hm? You ok?" Zenkai asked. "I'm fine!" "Heh, if you say so." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Raiko starts building up electricity. "(Wow still embarrassed about that? What's his deal... I'm so confused...)" Nyeyomi looked to Raiko.

" (Wow someone's getting seriously defensive...I wonder if they're going out or something.. guess he beat me to it…..ehehe….)" Zenkai stared in question. "(Zenkai! will you focus! Find these grid doors for them so we can get a move on!)" "(Ok ok jeez...) Anyways, Nyeyomi? Try those on. I'm curious to know exactly what they're for."

"umm okay?" Nyeyomi puts on the shades and sees the grid lines. In surprise just falls backwards onto her butt. "holy fucking shit!" " Hm? What do you see?" Zenkai asked. "the Fucking grid lines... Holy balls!" Nyeyomi looked scared, and Zenkai laughs. "That's almost my first reaction. This is great though, you'll be able to locate doors for yourself now. It's crazy though isn't it?"

Nyeyomi gets up, stumbling as she saw through those glasses. "Fuck... I had no idea Shoku had something like this…" "Haven't I seen those before?" Raiko asked. Nyeyomi jumps at the remark, nervously looking over at Raiko. "Uh... yeah.. they were given to me by Shoku. You two were fighting the time Katnyss took you to my house... hehe.." "That asshole? Remind me to give him a 'warm welcome' next time we meet." Raiko puts his fists together.

"I-uh don't know if that's going to happen... when I saw him he told me that it was the last time I would... but that's not the part I was confused about…" "He's running' away? Tch. Chicken-shit." "Honestly, when he left it felt more like he was... I don't know.. like.. he wasn't coming back from something dangerous…" "Dangerous? Well...he wasn't that bad a fighter from what I can remember."

Nyeyomi sighs. "That's just the thing.. he's not human. Shoku was that Black and gold Navi... This whole time, and he kept it a secret." "WHAAAAAT!? You're tellin' me that scrawny little shit was that same Navi that took down Sloth?!" "Hey I'm just as surprised as you are." "Wait'll I get my hands on him. Dammit! How'd I let that one give me the slip?" Nyeyomi sighs. "(I'm not sure how to deal with him like this... oh boy..)" "Whatever. If he's gone, then he's gone." "(Took him long enough...)"

" Hang on that was…" Zenkai spoke up. "(Crap! was I supposed to keep that a secret?! FUCK! Ehehe….. well anyways... I really need to get my stuff before I'm noticed.." "yeah." Nyeyomi uses the glasses.

"So what am I exactly looking for?" The glasses spring to life with a quiet whirring. Data scrolls across the scene briefly before labeling objects in Nyeyomi's immediate view. A voice comes on, "(That would depend on what you are looking for.)"

"once you find it, hold out your hand like this to it." Zenkai raises his hand to the door it opens and she could see the inside of the house. "(That was weird...)" Nyeyomi does what Zenkai does. "Locate Program chips." The glasses turn the house into a grid, showing the floor plans of the house in the top right corner. Various lights appear in the house plans and a few of them light up in the same general area.

"(Program chips found. A collection seems to be in a container.)" Speaks the glasses, only to Nyeyomi. "Container?... Oh Fuck!" Raiko looked confused. "I don't get it. What's goin'on here?" Nyeyomi looks to him. "I'd let you use the glasses, but I kinda need them at the moment. Just need a way in.…" The glasses respond. "(The best course of action is to take the 1st floor door and quickly make your way to the basement. Get the container, and return out the same way or through an adjacent window.)" "(That's a good idea...)" She begins making her way to the door mentioned.

"That's more like it." Raiko spoke up. Zenkai thinks to himself on the glasses. He still couldn't believe they were Shoku's.

She entered, using the key she had. She made her way to the destination, finding her old basement room, seemingly taken over by one of her twin brothers.. "Now where is that…" "(Human Figure approaching through hallway. Adjust speed to pass by undetected.)" She hides inside the closet of the room, real quick. "( Keep calm and don't make noise. Slow breathing.)" Spoke the glasses. She remained quiet.. keeping an eye out.

Outside. "So...Spiky…" Zenkai looks at him. "yeah?" "You think she'll be alright in there?"

The glasses highlight someone walking outside the closet from the hallway. They are identified by name, age, height, weight, gender, and other information that is linked to a tabs on the holographic panel. "(Kenchi?...)" Nyeyomi thought.

"I think she'll be fine...you are really worried. I think that's good Raiko." Raiko slaps Zenkai upside his head. Zenkai laughs in pain. "damn dude. Not really helping it any." Zenkai rubs his head beaming from pain. " Shut your mouth and maybe I won't give you another concussion." "alright, alright!" "Yeah, and I can finally get some action."

She waited, for him to be out of sight. The male figure looked around the room for a moment before turning on the small TV in the room. He stood there for a moment before going to the dresser and getting something out. Object was identified as a cardboard tube. Contents: Currency. "(That's not it...)" The glasses scan the room again before picking up a box hidden under the corner of the bed. Contents: Program chips.

"(Oh there it is... hey that's... HE TOOK IT?! I'VE BEEN MISSING THAT FOR MONTHS NOW... I doubt he was able to break in though...)" She continued waiting. The male figure walked off with a wad of cash, stuffed it into his back pocket and went into the connected bathroom to the room. He closed the door behind him. She crept out of the closet as quietly as possible going to the bed, and grabbing the metal container. it looked as if it had been attempted to be opened in several ways, but seemly failed every time.. "(Okay... now...)" Nyeyomi looked for the window, opening it. She quickly climbed out, shutting it behind her. "(Mission Complete. Please Escape the Premises undetected.)" Spoke the glasses.

Zenkai notices Nyeyomi slip out. "hmm...speak of the devil." She smirked, making her way to the others.

" Oi! Let's get the fuck out of here!" "'Bout time!" Raiko grumbled. She ran to them, shoving them along fast. "Step on it!" "Right!" Zenkai nodded. Raiko picks up both Zenkai and Nyeyomi and runs as fast as he can. Nyeyomi looks uneasy, somewhat blushing. Zeta was silent through it all still thinking it was a terrible idea having them involved with things.

Raiko drops them off in front of the dojo he attends across town. "I think this should be enough." "thanks for the lift." Zenkai chuckled. "What you said 'step on it'." Zenkai looks to the dojo.

" well... I-uh gotta go! Bye! " Nyeyomi dashes off to her house. "Wait! Where ya goin'?" Raiko called, but she was already out of sight to hear. Nyeyomi arrived at her house, bursting in the door, forgetting to shut it. She tripped over the loose carpet, landing on the wood flooring. "Ow…."

She gets up, stumbling a bit. She grabbed the P.E.T. setting it next to her. She proceeded to open the metal container, with a simple finger print scan on the front. It popped open, inside were her chips and a wad of cash she had months ago, but it had been stolen. "Holy Fuck! it's all here…" She grabbed the chips, setting the box aside as she plugged in the chip to the P.E.T. "Now... we wait... " Nyeyomi looked up. "Elecman?... Guess he's still not home... where could he have gone?…"

Over at the Dojo. "Oh the Dojo that you were talking about before?" "Yeah, this is the place. Looks like class is in session." Several students are sparring with each other. Zenkai watches them inside for a moment before turning back to Raiko.

"If you go here, why aren't you in there?" "I don't train with the others. They wouldn't be able to walk if I went in there." "Oh, right. Metal man. Hehe." "What's so funny?" "N-nothing. Just, uh, anyway so how are we going to proceed from here? Should we just try and hunt down these beasts or what?" "I figured you'd be the one takin' care of the hunting part. I need to speak with Sensei for a bit. If you wanna come in that's fine, but make sure you bow when you enter." "I think I'm fine out here…" "Suit yourself. I'll be out in a bit."

Raiko enters the dojo and bows to show his respect. The 'Sensei' he mentioned was Mr. Ryou Kirihara. A short statured but well built man of 55. His hair line clearly receding as a sign of his age. Sensei Kirihara notices Raiko and commands his students to go through Katas, or technique routines on their own. He has Raiko step into his office and shuts the soundproof door. He sits down at his desk where he handles all of his bills and membership plans. He recognizes immediately that something is on Raiko's mind.

" Well now 'Troublemaker'. What brings you in so early?" "…" "You have an interesting air about you. You are worried. Sit. We have much to discuss." "I'm that easy huh? Alright." Raiko sits in the chair in front of Ryou's desk. "What is on your mind Troublemaker?" "It feels like years since you started calling me that." "And for good reason. Now out with it. I know this is not a normal visit." "Yes Sensei. I'm not gonna be visiting the dojo for a while." "Oh?" "Yeah. I've gotten myself involved in some important stuff. Maybe...it's enough to make me risk my life over." "I see. … You have matured." "S'cuze me?" "Do you remember what happened when you first came into my tutelage?"

" Not exactly one of my finer moments." "Your mother called me when she heard about my program. Thought it would 'set you straight' as she put it. You were very reluctant to do so." "Being who I am I thought you would be a waste of my time. How could some old fart beat me in a fight." "Yes and the look on your face was priceless after I put you in your place in front of the students." "You're givin' me too much credit. You kicked my ass."

" And I received two-million hits online." "Sensei?! You're not serious are you?" "Calm yourself. As amusing as it was I would not subject you to that kind of torture." "(Thank goodness)" "You were quite the brat of a student even after that event. I knew I would have to use all of my power and wisdom to get that stubborn head of yours to change."

"Yeah. Power and wisdom. Like when you had me find my way down the mountains. Or that time you had me lift several hundred pounds of concrete. Or that time I had to go through a maze of laser traps.…" "A necessary measure." "Hmph." "However, my rigorous training seems to have paid off now hasn't it?" "I guess so. I'm still down 5000 zenny in equipment repairs."

"Yes, perhaps sandbags were a poor choice. By the time you get back I will have something much sturdier for you." "Sensei...the thing is...I don't know if I'll make it back. I've gotten mixed up in some pretty messed up stuff and…" "KATSU!" Kirihara Chops Raiko's head.

" Ow! Shit! The hell Sensei!?" "I didn't train you to have these doubts!" Raiko rubs his head.

"This is the path you have chosen for yourself. Face it head on with your head held high." "Sensei…"  
"You are an excellent student. If you keep up your training, you will no longer need my guidance. Of that you can be sure. Now off with you. I don't need a 'Troublemaker' wrecking more of my dojo." Sensei smiles. " Right!" Raiko gets up and bows. "Thank you Sensei. I'll prove myself, and I'll be back. Count on it."

Zenkai was outside still waiting around Zeta contacts him on the beast. "(Zenkai? The location has been found, we should move.)" ":...Huh? Already? Ok, guess I'll get the others and we'll get to work." "(I already.. never mind)" Zenkai walks into the Dojo to get Raiko. Zenkai was looking around now. Raiko spots Zenkai through the glass door in Kirihara-sensei's office. He runs out to see him with a vicious look on his face. "Hey!" Zenkai looks over to him. "Hey sup?" Raiko puts Zenkai into a leg-hold. "ACK!"

" What'd I tell you about bowing to the dojo?!" "ACCCK! JEEZ! I'M SORRY! OK OK! I GIVE!"

"(Such a loose minded idiot..)" Zeta stared through the goggles.

"Let him go. He just stepped in." Raiko's sensei spoke up.

"Oh…. Right " Raiko lets go of Zenkai. Zenkai stretches and rubs his legs a bit. Zenkai finally bows. "I won't forget.. EVER."

"I assume this young man is your friend." "Temporary partner." Raiko replied to his sensei "What he said." Zenkai added. "Is that so? What is your name?" "..Zenkai sir. Zenkai Light." "I hope you have a fruitful bank account." " If that's aimed at fixing things then yeah.. I think we have it covered." "Well if you're not here to apply or observe, kindly vacate the premises. And Raiko?" "What is it Sensei?"

" This boy needs a haircut. Please see to it that he gets one before stepping in here again." "Uh, sure."

Zenkai shrugs. "I guess we're done here. I may think of applying sometime in the future. Nice meeting you. … Raiko? I'll see you outside." Zenkai walks out after bowing to the sensei. "Take care Sensei." Raiko bows and exits. Zenkai was waiting for Raiko outside.

"(So when he comes, were to?)" Zeta asked. "We'll head to Nyeyomi's. Then we're off to the grid.." "(You still persist in bringing them along?...)" "You still haven't given me a good reason to not bring them...Beside them not helping your cause…" "(...I'm not going into any other detail)"

Raiko folds his arms looking to Zenkai. "You uh, talking to yourself there Goggle-Head?" Zenkai turns to Raiko. "Oh...Umm nah Zeta...Ready? We're going to head to Nyeyomi's then it's off to the Grid." "Why are goin' there?" "She's part of this too. Asked me about it. So I agreed." "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say that Nyeyomi is going with us to The Grid. You're gonna tell me I was hearing things right?" Zenkai turns to him.

"Riiiiight?" Raiko gave him a dirty look. "Before you go all berserker on me. She forced it...You can try and talk her out of it. But that's gonna be one hell of a talk." Raiko Builds up electricity. " ..Urgh.. Not again.." "All right fine. Let's go have a 'talk' then." "(Phew.. For once he's not gonna go on a hulking rampage..)" Raiko storms towards Nyeyomi's apartment. Zenkai runs after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10: Lights Camera Action**

They arrive at Nyeyomi's home to find her front door open. The evening was now setting in. Inside the house the sound of annoying crying was heard. Nyeyomi sat there as Katnyss clung to her tight, sobbing profusely like a child. Nyeyomi appeared very annoyed. "WahhhhhH! Elecman! Why! WHERRRRREE ARE YOU UHHH HU HU WAHH... " Nyeyomi grumbles under her breath. "What is wrong with you…"

Raiko goes right through the open door. Zenkai walks in after him. Zenkai felt a strong energy around the house in areas, similar to that of Sigma's. He looks back to the front door before following up after Raiko some more. "Alright Missy, we need to have a chat. Now." Raiko looks to her. Nyeyomi whips around pointing fiercely at him. " . . . BUSTER!"

Zenkai walks in around Raiko a bit. "Oh I see Katnyss is better...Though why's she sad?" Suddenly Nyeyomi is zapped by Katnyss. "FUCK! Stop that!" "Wahhhhhhahahahah.."

"Ugh. I got this." Raiko picks up Katnyss and tosses her in the next room and shuts the door. Zenkai stared over. "..(Well that works...A bit..)" Crying comes from the room, as it grows louder. "Shut up in there!" Raiko demanded. "Isolation ...Not the answer it seems." "Save it Spiky. Listen here, there is no way I'm gonna let you fight in your condition. I don't care if you had a miraculous recovery, you are NOT going. We clear?" Zenkai crosses his arms listening to the two.

Nyeyomi gets up, folding her arms. She appears made, with several zap marks on her arms. "What are you my boss?… Do you really think telling me what to do stop me? Pfft... you sound just like my fucking older brother. Regardless what you fucking say I will do whatever the hell I want when I damn please. ARE! We! CLEAR?!"

" (It's things like this we don't need any mind to right now..)" "(Shut up Zeta...Let them straighten it out.)"

"Oh yeah? And what's gonna happen and when we're out there fighting those things huh? You can act tough all you want, but wounds don't lie. "Hehe you just don't get it do you Raiko."

Nyeyomi points to her head. "with these brains I think I can handle myself just fucking fine. The only reason I was stabbed before was because I let my guard down, and... . . THAT . Now I honestly don't know why your worrying so much about me so much anyways... Pfft.. you barely know me. You don't have the right."

" …" "(You want to step out Zenkai? We still need to move...)" "(Urgh if you keep freaking bugging me about it) Hey guys? I can't stand the crying.. I'm gonna move on ahead...The Grid is located near this theater.." I'll catch you both there...(I also need to follow this signature later...I think Sigma might of come through here...Not just what I'm picking on on Katnyss and Nyeyomi either..) Zenkai left a piece of paper with the directions.

"Sure, I'll make sure she doesn't follow. Go on ahead." "You wish!"

" That's between you two. You already got my side of the happening. Catch whoever there…" Zenkai rushes out of the room.

" So what now? You gonna run? Gonna get your Navi and hope she saves your hide?" "For your information, I have weapons like Zenkai does now! Plus these glasses... and these custom made hover shoes. SO I think I'll be just peachy!" "You really think you can do it? You think that's good enough? You may have all this but you are flesh and bone. This is your life that's on the line, and I think my chances are a lot higher than yours." "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" "I...uh...the thing is..… (What's wrong with me?)" "Pfft haha oh now you shut up." "(You know she's running to her death. Say something'!)"

Nyeyomi pushes him back walking out the front door, her hover shoes already on. "Guess I should get going then." "(Stop her!)" Raiko gets in Nyeyomi's way. "Get out of my way." "Not a chance." "MOVE IT!"

Raiko moves in to hug Nyeyomi. "eh?! " She blushes violently. "Dammit I'm not gonna lose you. I don't know what the fuck is up with me but when I saw you in that hospital I made a promise I'd make those guys pay. I don't what I'd do if you died on my watch." "Pfft. Where'd you hear that one, on television?"

"Will you shut up and listen to me." " …" She stares at him in confusion, he Stares back. "You're right. I sound like a goddamn parent. But if you expect me to let you jump head first into your grave you got another thing comin'."

Nyeyomi folds her arms, giving him a look. "If you're SOOOOOOO worried then just watch my back. I'm still going, I don't care what you say or do." "You're really not gonna listen are ya?" "Not a chance." "What'll it take to convince you to stay and heal your injuries completely?" "Pfftt hahahahahah."

"Hm? What? Why are you laughing?" "I got a gadget for that too silly." "I'm not buying it. What about the virus?" " The most it's done to me so far, is make me depressed, I doubt it'll get in the way." "Are you sure? I've seen the effects of that virus. Zenkai proved to me that this virus is nothin' to be laughed at." "Who said I was laughing about the virus. Maybe it effect genders differently? Regardless we're holding Zenkai up.

"You're mind's made up then?" "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now stop being an ass and LET'S GO!" "Gah! Fine! You wanna die it's on your conscience." "Finally! Come on! Oh and Who said anything about dieing? haha that's not part of the plan." "You better pray you're right." "Hello egghead over here!" "Tch. Let's go." Raiko scans the map. Nyeyomi slams the door behind her engaging her hover shoes. "Right behind you."

Zenkai hops down and spots the grid door zeta was speaking of. "So this is it?" "Yes." "Alright then…" Zenkai holds up a hand to door opening it. The door splits the fabrics of the area a bit and a new grid world around the theater was seen appearing to them a bit. Zeta looked surprised.

"Huh? You ok Zeta?" They both enter the grid zone and Zenkai instantly armors up with Zeta's armor. " Ok so where is this thing?" "(It seems to be close..)" A bright light blinds Zenkai a bit and a strange bug like creature holding lights around itself appears to him.

"Duuuude.." "(Glowbug..)" "Glowbug? What's up with these names?" Glow bug looks to Zenkai. "You're one to talk you rejected anime character!" "I'm ..wait...If this is about my hair.. sorry only Raiko has free roam on that." "Who? Anyways READY THE LIGHTS! You're going to feel this Zeta! And you so called little chosen!"

"They all say that...Speaking of traitor though.. Zeta? Why are they calling you that?" Zeta takes hold of Zenkai's arm and makes him shoot at glow bug fast. "H..HEY!" "(Stop messing around.)" "Ok ok!" Zenkai rushes at Glowbug smashing him backwards he phases away the light beaming into Zenkai's face again. Glowbug hits Zenkai through a grid floor and he bounces a bit and floats upward a bit after looking to him.

"Grrr...Hate that freaking light.." Zenkai charges up but Zeta stops him. "(It's time to use more than just our abilities alone...)" Zeta scans around to some virus's and forms an info card."(Glitch this into your arm by pressing it into your fist.)" Zenkai presses the card and gains a round spinning disc it was spinning fast and he looks up to Glowbug. "NOW!" Zenkai let's off the top and it hits Glowbug hard knocking him around a bit more.

"You're not doin' this alone Spiky!" Called Raiko. "Sorry we're late, this block head wouldn't give in. " Flying behind Raiko was Nyeyomi with her hover shoes. "Interesting.…" Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. "Hey guys! "(Urgh just what we need.)" Zeta grumbled. Glowbug regains his posture setting on the ground.

"How troublesome! You all want to be part of the movie as well!?" Zenkai keeps his attention on the two. "But wait how'd you get in?...In fact...I thought I'd have to search you guys out and bring you in?"

" HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Glowbug demanded.

Nyeyomi pointed to the orange shades on her face. "The glasses. If I didn't tag along, Raiko wouldn't have been able to get in." "Heeey! Nice!" "(…)"

Raiko looks to Glowbug. "So this is one of those Beasts?" Zenkai looked to him. "Yeah Zeta called him Glowbug." Nyeyomi engaged her laser claw accessory, and put up data shielding. " Well whatever he is, I really don't give a fuck!" "Good attitude, they don't last long anyways." Zenkai chuckled.

"Ohhhh?" Glowbug stared. "Let's get this over with." Raiko cracked his knuckles. "We'll just see how long I'll last! OR YOU FOR THAT MATTER!" Zenkai shoots a bullet which knocks Glowbug back. "Enough being over dramatic. Let's kick his ass!" "(...Very well.)"

" I don't like the sound of his voice... I think he needs to shut the fuck UP!" Nyeyomi hissed. "YOU WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP! AFTER I SHUT IT FOR GOOD!" Glowbug Shoots off a massive stream of light their way.

"Grah more light.." Zenkai covers his eyes a bit. Zenkai holds out his hand forming a glass data shield which bounces the beam away. He then flies up and smashes Glowbug in the stomach. He grabs him and swings him back at Raiko and Nyeyomi. "Ok guys! Batter up!"

" (Nice these shades double in use for this guy.) " Nyeyomi thought to herself. She reverts the claw to a bow and arrow form, aiming the laser arrow at the Glowbug and shooting it off. Raiko jumps up and karate chops Glowbug to the ground. "URRRAGH! I'M NOT WRITTING A Martial Arts movie!" Lights beams away from Raiko.

The laser arrow hits the bug in the arm. Zenkai goes to smash into Glowbug but his hit in the gut by a clone created from light particles. There were now 4 glowbugs in the room. Glowbug looks to Nyeyomi. Nyeyomi shoot a glare at the bug. "Heh…" Glowbug chuckled.

"W...WAIT! How's he duplicated!?" Zenkai gasped. Glowbug snickers. Raiko kept his stance. "There's four of them?"

"You see...I feed off light...The more light the more phonons. Do the math gang… That's how the script rolls...Now that you're all enlightened...Let's continue our little foray shall we?" Glowbug shines more light around.

" Fucking Balls! He's out numbering us." Nyeyomi gasped. "Crap! Yeah if he keeps this up...We gotta put out the light!" Zenkai grunted. Glowbugs rush at them all furiously.

"Then let there be darkness. " Nyeyomi aims a laser arrow at the digital sun, firing it off.

"Urgh.. Huh?" Zenkai looked surprised. "...(The digital sun...Of course someone with her mind would think of something this way..)" Zeta noticed. " What are you talking about Zeta? " Zenkai guards from some Glowbug attacks. "(Maybe you should ask her.)"

Nyeyomi's arrow smash into the sun data breaks free scattering all over the place, the entire field becomes dark and the Glowbug clones loose their power. Glowbug himself however was far lighter than his clones.

" THAT'S HIM!" Zenkai exclaims. "Works for me." Raiko spoke. Glowbug scatters between his clones trying to hide in the darkness. Zenkai launches his top attack through some glowbugs knocking them into the air scattering them into bits of data. "Scan for Glowbug." Nyeyomi speaks. The glasses light up and the field takes the grid into it's system. The grid lights up all the areas the Glowbug was in. It narrows it down and the Glowbug's location lit up brighter than the others. "(Target confirmed.)"

Nyeyomi aims three laser arrows, aiming at the original Glowbug, firing away. "Tri-shot!" "Huh!?" Glowbug get's smashed by the arrow lasers. "How in the!?"

"Nice one!" Zenkai calls to Nyeyomi. "Thanks hehe". "Grrr.…" Glowbug sneers. "You're not hiding from me!" Raiko growled. "This isn't good.." Glowbug begins to high tail it to a far darker location hoping his light would give out a bit. Nyeyomi flies after, aiming another shot.

" Poor guy he's a beacon." Zenkai chuckled. Raiko activates rushes to Glowbug and goes into a choke hold. The glasses line up a crosshair, as a trajectory path appears. Nyeyomi fires. Zenkai follows up. Raiko releases his grip and kicks Glowbug towards the laser. The onslaught smashes into Glowbug he falls down motionless.

"Right on!...By the way how'd you turn that gauntlet into a Duo weapon like that?" Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. "Hehe I told you… I'm a genius." She folds her arms. Raiko approaches Glowbug to see if it is still active. The mighty beast roars and leaps off the ground into the air. It's wings beating with a fury to keep it off the ground above it's opponents.

" DO NOT TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL ARE TURNED INTO REEL FILM!" "Thought so." Raiko leaps into the air and goes into a midair grapple to get Glowbug out of the air. The glow bug flies higher than Raiko with a laugh. "You think you can get me?! You filthy maggots cannot climb so high!" "Tch."

Nyeyomi flies up, aiming a shot. "Oh yeah? Did you forget about me so soon?" Glowbug turns his head to her. She fires the shot, knocking him out of the sky. The beast gets hit and plummets. He changes his falling course straight at Raiko. "Then I'll just take you with me!" "The hell?" Raiko stares at Glowbug. Glowbug attempts to slam into Raiko with all the force from the height he was falling from.

" I don't think so. Raijinken! " Raiko thrusts an electrically charged punch at Glowbug. "WHAT THE-" Glowbug is met in the face with that electric charged punch. Sending him back and through a grid platform, smashing it. "How's that shitface?!" Glowbug pulls himself out of the grid platform. "cut cut cut! That's not how it's supposed to go! Let's try this again! Except this time, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS DEFEATED!"

"Fuckin- WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Nyeyomi hissed. Glowbug charges up on it's reserves and fires off bolts of light in all directions surrounding him. The Bolts stand in place for a moment before slowly moving outward. They stand still for another moment before suddenly scattering, and targeting everyone in the vicinity. Zenkai turns tail and starts running away from the light bolts. "SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII-" He gets pelted with a few and tumbles. The others pass by but turn around and home in on him. He runs the other way, headed towards Glowbug.

Glowbug sneers. "That's not going to work you imbecile!" Nyeyomi continues flying from above, preparing another shot after the laser recharged it's energy. Raiko braces himself for the attack. The energy bolts hit Raiko dead on as he didn't move. They pelt him over and over again, continuing to leave burns and small holes in him. "Ngh."

Nyeyomi fired another shot at the Glowbug, Staring him down. Glowbug recoils from the arrow shot. He grimaces and starts collecting any remaining light in the area. Raiko runs in ignoring his wounds and starts attacking Glowbug with multiple Raijinken. "This… can't end… here.…" Glowbug cried.

"Trust me! It's over." Zenkai goes to finally shoot at Glowbug and suddenly Yukkon's blade flies through him. Glowbug bursts into data. Yukkon stops up short as the core flies out. Zenkai jumps grabbing it and looks to Yukkon. Mimmy walks out beside him. "Hey! It's you!" Zenkai looked to them.

"Just passing through…" Yukkon, rests his blade on his shoulder. "Oh hey dolls...I see you gave that horrid director problems...Not that his movies were any good anyways.." Mimmy put her hands to her hips. Nyeyomi grows angry, reading a shot at Yukkon. "HEY ASSHOLE!" "Oh...YOU!" Yukkon grits his teeth, Mimmy holds him back. "Not yet."

Raiko becomes enraged and starts to chase after Yukkon. Mimmy grins and a digital black berry branch pops out smacking Raiko backward a bit. "Now now." Nyeyomi fires the shot at Yukkon.

"We're not here to fight. Are we Yukkon?" Mimmy teleports with Yukkon backward a bit missing the shot.

"WOMAN! STOP MOVING ME! I WANT TO FIGHT THEM!" Yukkon growled. "Quiet…"

"YOU FUCKER!" Nyeyomi yelled. "Makes two of us…" Zenkai aims at them. "We're just checking in our soon to be new member.. She seems to be really maneuvering well.. Zenkai? I think it's great you thought to share this life with her." Mimmy chuckles.

" What a fucking eyesore. DAMN LADY GET A FUCKING CLUE, A RED DRESS DOESN'T LOOK PRETTY WITH GREEN HAIR!" Nyeyomi folded her arms.

"….You hit the nail on the head." Zenkai added. "Oh Nyeyomi...The so fashion holic you are... You're so shallow…" "PISS OFF!" "That's no way to talk to me...I'm hurt… Yet you do not deny being shallow." Zenkai shoots at them, Mimmy blocks the shot. "FUCK YOU! How the hell do you know my name anyways bitch?! Let alone anything about me?" Nyeyomi hissed. "How else would you carry the virus?...Your ancestor really shows in you...It was as easy as picking up a book or scanning data really. That's why Sigma wanted you on our side." " (Hmm?)' Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi.

"Your destiny is in stone...Sigma just gave you the fuel...It's time for the flames to kick in. Ah ha ha ha." Mimmy taunted Nyeyomi. "So it's me your after.. I already told that guy, 'I'm not interested!'" Nyeyomi prepares another shot. "You have no choice.. You'll find out the hard way though.." "…" Zenkai stared at the two girl's going at it.

"Like HELL!" Nyeyomi waved her fist. "What's this about her ancestors?" Zenkai spoke up. "Fuck your destiny! Quit runnin' and fight! I've got some unfinished business with you assholes!" Raiko piped up.

"Ohhh digging deep?...I'm sure a Light would want to know.." Mimmy smirked to Zenkai. "Stop with the damn riddles…" Zenkai growled. "Sigma is calling."

"Grrr Dammit!" Yukkon grunted. "In time Ripper." Mimmy looked to Yukkon. "I'm sick of your bullcrap!" Nyeyomi hisses, firing the shot. "Grrr whatever...The next time we see each other! That WILL DECIDE HER FATE!" Yukkon retorted. "Oh such a drama queen." Mimmy takes a hit from the arrow. It had damaged her face a bit and she looks back to Nyeyomi. "Grrr...You brat...Ohh hoo...But I can't...worry about you right now. WE Have orders...Just note...You walked into my garden...It's going to be interesting how you'll find your way out.…"

A grid door opens behind her. Mimmy pulls Yukkon away with her. "GET BACK HERE! Goddamn it. " Raiko punches ground with electricity. Zenkai looks over to Nyeyomi. "What are you staring at?" Nyeyomi lowers herself , setting foot on the ground. "You weren't looking up my skirt were you?!" Nyeyomi pointed to the boys, who held their hands up in defense.

Zenkai walks over to her he still had the orb in his hand. And he places it inside of his chest which becomes part of Zeta. He splits off and is now in his normal get up. "Nyeyomi, she mentioned something about your ancestors and well me being a Light...What was that all about?" Nyeyomi looks away. "it's better if I not say. kinda have a bad history ya'know." "Right now I don't think we can afford to keep to many secrets."

"(Sometimes it's for the best..)" Zeta speaking to Zenkai, and then appears to all of them. "We only need one more." "Urgh.. Whatever...Yeah you're right.. Well good work there guys. Though I still do wonder...Nyeyomi you can tell me… you can trust me." Nyeyomi shrugged. "I don't know...if I should say…" "Then let's leave it at that.. Come on." Zeta tried to get them to shut up. "DAMN IT ZETA! SHUT UP! I know you really want these things...But.. This could help us get closer to the things…" "People have reasons. And our reasons right now is getting this last beast. " "Beasts,beasts,beasts. Ok...You're right. Sorry for pushing you Nyeyomi.."

Nyeyomi looked over. "I don't mean to be so secretive.. It's just a lot of people don't…" Raiko listens in. "...It's cool. Let's get back out and rest up a bit then. We also need to keep our eyes open for any of Sigma's gimmicks with those guys. They're a real problem now.." Zenkai replies. "(That's a relief... I wouldn't want to loose anymore friends over something like that...)"

"The sooner we get to fighting them the better. This fuckin' blows." Raiko grumbles. Zenkai looks to him. "Oh hey, you seem calmer than normal you ok? Sides that you lost that kill hahah….." "Shut up! There's nothin' here to laugh about."

"(Zenkai does have a point.)" Nyeyomi looks over. Zenkai yawns. "Ok.." Zenkai holds out his hand to a grid door which opens before them. "Let's go guys." Zenkai walks off ahead of them. Nyeyomi follows after and glances back at Raiko. "You coming?" "Yeah whatever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Roots**

They go through the door. After they left DZ walks through looking at all the carnage around. "Heh...Wow...Seems she's getting pretty close...Can't say the syndicate can hold her that long though...I'll have to keep my eyes on things. Seeing my lighter double and the electrical freak don't get in my way…" DZ walks off.

Now outside of the grid. Night had come around and they all sat speaking over the events. Zenkai yawns again and sits down on a white bench as a cool breeze blew by. "So after all of this...What do you guys have planned?" "What do you mean?" Nyeyomi looked to him. "Who knows. I've got no plans." Raiko lights a cigarette.

"Well when I get the cure...I'll have no reason to even continue this.. All I really want is my family to be safe...I know you've moved out and well are on your own now. And well Raiko...Heh I can't say to much aside you being a cyborg...I guess who knows is the best answer for you." Zenkai looks to them. Nyeyomi snatches the cigarette, stomping it out. She grumbled a bit. "Why do you even smoke? You're a cyborg." "'Cause I fuckin' want to." "Pfft... Well it smells gross."

"(Just noticed if Miuko finds me smelling this way she won't get off my back.)" Zenkai looks to them. "Then get lost. I'm not goin' anywhere." Raiko glares. "Charming." Nyeyomi rolls her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Ok guys...Well I guess I'll catch you later. Going to get some shut eye. Have to check up on Miuko…" Zenkai speaks. "Hmm.. I will meet you back." Zeta looks to Zenkai. "What? Kind of weird...For you to just up and go like that…" "I have reasons…I shall see you all again soon…" Zeta vanishes. "I swear the more I talk to him the more I can't understand him." "Seems normal to me." Nyeyomi replied.

Zenkai looks to her. "Hmm I guess. When I met him though he wasn't as tense. It's like since we've been getting more of these beasts out the way. His entire demeanor is changing." "Maybe he's on his period. " Nyeyomi chuckled. "HE HAS been acting like some kind of nagging house wife...You think he's gay or something?" "pffffhahahaahah!" " Zenkai puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey...speaking of Navi like things...Did you ever find Elecman?" "FUCK! I knew I was forgetting something!"

Zenkai crosses his arms. "I guess that's a new mission." Raiko grunts. "Then you guys can worry about that. I'm done." Nyeyomi looks to him. "What do you mean you're done? First you get all worried about my safety and now your just 'done"? oh whatever…" Zenkai looks between the two, in confusion. "..Huh?"

"Clearly my worries weren't needed. You handled yourself well enough Nyeyomi. Don't get me wrong, this is far from over. I've still gotta score to settle. But don't expect me to waste my time over you." Raiko looks to her. Nyeyomi appears confused. "Okkkkay then.…"

"Hey dude that's kind of harsh." Zenkai speaks up. "I'm going home." Nyeyomi activates her hover shoes flying off. Zenkai looks over, watching her fly off. "Whoa...forget the moon look at that.."

Raiko leaves after punching down a nearby tree. Zenkai looks back to him a bit. "Dude? (What the hell? There are PANTIES in the air! How does one do that?...Raiko my friend...you are a master piece of some kind..) Hmm guess I'll head back…" Zenkai scans for a grid line and makes his way back to his house. He enters his room and lands on his floor. He had a message on his computer and opens it. It was from the hospital, he reads over it a bit and sighs to himself. "Still no cure.. But soon I'll have something.."

Miuko walks into his room. "Please...start using the FRONT DOOR." "Sure...What's up?" "Oh just was cooking. I was thinking about moving...Things are getting a bit dangerous around…" "What?" "It won't be soon but. I was thinking about it…" "It's safe here. Heh you got me.…" "Well I received this.." She extends a note to Zenkai. "Huh?"

"It was addressed to you...But I read it...It was from some odd syndicate.. You're not…" ":...(Those bastards...they...)" "Zenkai?" "Yeah maybe moving would be a good thing." Zenkai looks at the message.

"Yeah...they got us.…" "So you know them!?" "...I didn't say getting this cure would be easy.." "EASY!? WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!?" "Miuko...Lower your voice." "NO! DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU!" "…" "Our father is in the hospital...locked away...You keep going out there...FOR SOME...FOR SOME STUPID CURE! THAT DOESN'T EXIST!"

"WHAT!? I'M PUTTING ALL MY TIME INTO THIS! Don't tell me you've given up~! ...It does exist! In the codes out there...It can be broken…" "Get your stuff together ...We're leaving soon…" "…" "I love you Zenkai...But after this...I don't want you doing this anymore…" "(Dammit...I know you care. But I have to do this...)" Zenkai nods to Miuko, though knowing deep down he couldn't keep that promise to her.

She walks out to retire for the night. Zenkai sits down and looks through a skylight in his room. "(Soon...Soon I'll be able to place this behind me..)" Zenkai lays down, Zeta finally returns and held info for them to use the next day.

Elsewhere at Nyeyomi's. She had decided to stay up all night in the anger that she felt from earlier. She had forced Katnyss to stay inside the glasses and remain quiet as she began modifying her living space. "That damn syndicate! I'll show them what was passed down from my ancestry... Fuck! I'll show them all!"

The next day Zenkai was out and about jumping around grids and destroying stray virus's. He drops down by an ice-cream shack. He gets a bit and then decides to head to visit Nyeyomi a bit. "Mmm." "(We really should be focusing on the new beast.)" Zeta speaks up. "We'll get to it.." "(You have a thing for that carbon girl don't you?)" Zenkai spits some of his ice-cream out. "What are you talking about!? W-We're friends Zeta…" "(Friends? How is this possible?)" "You make everything so technical. Unlike PROGRAMS. We can really choose to well...do things...differently People work things out."

"(Work out huh?…)" "Damn my ice cream is melting." "Zenkai!" Zenkai holds up his index finger to him. "Shush… Come on, we'll go visit Nyeyomi a bit then we'll head off to the next beast." "(Oh fine…)"

Zenkai hops a grid taking off to Nyeyomi's place. When he gets there, Zenkai witnessed what had become of her place. Nyeyomi had transformed it into what looked to be a last boss fortress of some kind. Cords littered the ground and walls in areas, there were doors that would open and shut behind you. It was suited for a lab worker of some kind.

Zenkai walks to a door. It opens for him. He steps through and stops. The door shuts behind him. He walks forward into yet another door it opens and he walks through. The door shuts behind him. A Warning Sign appears and he spots Nyeyomi sleep a life bar also appears but doesn't rise all the way due to her being asleep. Zenkai then spots something else. "Heh.. she's asleep with ...Panty shot." "(Oh you so would)"

A speaker comes on. "Ma'dam, we have an intruder. He was part of your party from the day prior but perhaps you should wake up and be a little more… well presented." A bubble pops from her nose as she lifts her head up groggily. "Huh?... wha...?" "An Intruder Ma'dam." She looks over at Zenkai, and jumps realizing her panties were showing. She used her hands to push down her skirt to hid the panties. "ZENKAI! What the fuck!?" She was blushing violently.

"Hey sorry! The doors were opening one way and. I'll leave.." Zenkai walks to the door it wouldn't open. "Did you program these to open only one direction?" Nyeyomi stared at him with a red face. "Pfft... (I am so wearing shorts underneath my skirt from now on)... it's a simple error... I just need to make a few calculations…"

Zenkai leans against the wall crossing his arms. "Ok...I have to say though you really got this place together...I mean. quick…. Why is your face red?" "This is nothing... I stayed up all night…Kinda forgot to lock the door too I guess..." She glances at him with the red face remake. "It's not red!"

A young man in his early twenties materializes beside Nyeyomi. He was wearing a black waistcoat, white dress shirt underneath, black dress pants and matching shoes. Tucked under the waistcoat was an yellow orange tie. His brownish blonde hair was combed all the way back and a gold stud in his right ear. He opened his eyes, revealing dangerous looking yellowish gold eyes. She looks over. "What is it Eclipse?"

"Hey he kind of looks like that guy you used to talk with." Zenkai speaks up.

"Is there anything you need, Ma'dam? Or should I show these fellows out?" The computer speaks to her. Nyeyomi puts the glasses on. Walking over to the door. "Just need to get this door working properly, and a feature where people can't walk in without my say so." "Consider it done." He vanishes. A couple doors are heard locking.

"That'd be a seriously good feature. (Though given a guy like Raiko coming through, they need some good reinforcements too.)" Zenkai speaks up. After a moment the doors unlock and open back up again. "Just a precaution. I tend to forget to shut or lock my door." Nyeyomi looked to Zenkai. "You should put in some auto locks." "Yeah, I should." "Well from what it's worth. Good job. How's Katnyss?" "Thanks I guess... Uh... Sappy.. and whinny.."

"Ma'dam, the other Mistress seems to be asking for the again. Should I put up another defensive measure?" "Do it" "Right away"

"Oh yeah...Elecman...And. Wait defensive measure?" Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. The nearby computer panel starts shifting screens and beeping. "She's trying to get out.." Zenkai forms a sweat drop above his head a bit. "Ok it's official, we need to find Elecman…" "I agree. Come on!" Nyeyomi heads for the door. Zenkai nods and walks off after her.

"(Avoiding the Beast are you?)" Zeta speaks to Zenkai. "Huh?" "(This carbon girl...She seriously has you in her snare.)" "(Shut up Zeta!)" Nyeyomi makes sure to shut the door behind. "So where might he have gotten to?"

Zenkai thinks to himself a bit. "I did get some hits off Sigma oddly when I was around here earlier...I didn't tell you because well the situation and such...It was near that location though. " He points to it. "(If the syndicate is behind his disappearance... I don't think we should get them anymore tied up...)" Zeta tells Zenkai. "(It's pretty deep there already Zeta...) Nyeyomi? Let's check this grid area here...It's near your home here oddly. He might be closer than we think."

"Right. " Nyeyomi scans with glasses. In the grid zone she spots one of Elecman's channeling poles. "You see something?" "Yeah, there. " Nyeyomi points. "Got it.." Zenkai walks up and opens the door he steps in with Nyeyomi and they spot a piece of Elecman. It was a piece of his channeling pole. "Shoot...From this...He was here...But...he may not be in the best shape right now.." Zenkai turned to Nyeyomi. "Fucking Hell…" "I think the Syndicate may have him...Urgh...But we have no idea where those creeps are." "DAMMIT!"

DZ whispers to them sitting on top a piece of data flooring in the area. "Hey guys.." Zenkai looks up suddenly. "You! What do you want?" Nyeyomi glances up as well. "Who the Fuck!?"

" Who the fuck indeed. I like your girlfriend, she's feisty… Ha ha ha...Why don't we just have one big CLUE fest here...Anyways...You're looking for your electrical friend right?" DZ chuckles. "(G-GIRLFRIEND?!)" Nyeyomi glances to Zenkai hesitantly. "What do you know about him?" Zenkai growled.

"Ask your girlfriend there...She's more connected to those guys than anyone here. I'd count myself. But the virus doesn't run me…" "What are you getting at? Are you saying Nyeyomi should know where the syndicate is?" "How the hell would I know!?" Nyeyomi piped up.

"Well you could just ask I guess...Why am I being so buddy-buddy with you guys now? I think you missed your chance when you scared those idiots off in the last grid...Something how life tosses you choices and you fuck up every good one…" "We're not handing her over!" "Got it.."

"(Now Zenkai being protective? What's the deal with these two?! And that 'girlfriend' remark! GAHH!)" Nyeyomi looked nervous.

" Heh.. See it isn't that hard...They want her...In turn for that shocking playtoy...You love your Navi right?" DZ stares to them "Backing the freaking Syndicate!" Zenkai gripped his fist. "...I got my reasons...For now.."

Nyeyomi scoffed. DZ turned his attention to her. "..Hey...You brought this on yourself walking out in the darkness like that. You just asked to get infected…" "FUCK YOU!" "Strong words...Wanna back them up?"

She activates he shields and bow., Zenkai held his hand up, blocking her as he looked to DZ. "Stand down...We'll figure this out...We don't need you telling us anything else!" "Ha ha ha...Fine...I already gave you an answer though...It's up to choices though. You already messed up one...Here's a second chance to get it right.." DZ stands up his scarf waving in the digital wind. "Peace." He fades off into the vastness of digital space. Zenkai looks over to Nyeyomi.

"Come on, we'll figure this out. No way those bastards are getting their hands on you. We can take back Elecman without giving anything else in return." "First Raiko now you... Fuck! I'm not some damsel in distress!" Zenkai laughs to himself. "I hate to say it, but wow those guys are really making you out to be that way." "You don't understand!" "Hm? ...Nyeyomi?...There's more to it than the virus isn't there?"

"Yeah…" "...So what then?" "Promise you won't let what I'm about to tell you effect your opinion of me." "I came to terms with the Navi battling…" "No-no it's different…" "Ok so what?" "my ancestor…" "Yeah, they mentioned that what about your ancestor?" "I'm sure you're familiar with the history of the mad scientist... …" "Wait... Thee...Dr...Wily?" "Fuck... I said don't judge!"

" Hey hey...Slow down...It took me off guard...Heh…" Zenkai crosses his arms. Nyeyomi looked skeptical. "I heard stories about that guy...A real creep back then...But...Up till now. You don't...seem Wily to me. Well aside the robotics and what not."

Nyeyomi looked away. "It's why my family considers me a curse... My mother took my father's last name and I was the only to take her maiden name. I'm not sure why they did that... Naomi Wily...That's my name… I-I changed my first name and stuck with Neku as my last name to hide who I am… but… I guess it's out in the open now… Nyeyomi Wily…" She looked up to him, hesitantly.

"Wow...Makes sense you'd hide it...Hmm. And guess it adds up more to why those bastards want you. Also your family, the ones over the names and such...Maybe they I dunno had problems? I wouldn't want my kid carrying that. But it's important for you to know. You're nothing like that guy. Heh so don't let that bring you down ok?...(I do wonder about it though. Exactly how is her other family?)" "Thanks…"

Nyeyomi hugs him. Zenkai looks surprised, hugging her back. "No p-prob." Zeta looked through the goggles. "(So? You're going out soon?)" "Just a second Nyeyomi." Zenkai lets off of her, and steps off a bit. He begins to bicker with himself making him look a bit crazy in Nyeyomi's eyes. Nyeyomi shrugs, looking off into the grid. They both soon exit the grid surfacing back into the outer world.

"Well, guess we have a bit more to go on now…" Zenkai looks to her. "Sorta…" "I dunno maybe as some kind of diversion. You can ask them and we'd follow up after you to Sigma's place?" "And how the hell do are we supposed do that?!" "Urgh...yeah.. you'd be in a bad spot...(Zeta? Any clue on where these guys are?)" Zenkai scratches his head.

" (Oh fine...The Under Grid...A place locked away from well...The normal grids we see...We'll have to visit areas that are tarnished...Junk yards are common places for passages there...I can't say for sure that's where we may find them though...But the data did give that off. But not until after the beast..)" "(Ok ok...) Well not after the beast...Zeta just told me about it…"

" uh-huh …What's that light?" She kinda ignores his remark, pointing off at in the distance. " Hm?" "It's not too far off... maybe we should check it out?" "Yeah let's go see what's going on." Nyeyomi activates her hover shoes flying towards it. Zenkai noticed her shorts under her skirt. "(Dammit...Well there goes my boner for the week.)" Zeta looks confused. "(WHAT!?)" "(Ha ha ha...Does suck though..)" Zenkai runs after her.

" Hurry up!" She called. Zenkai catches up to her. "...Hmm…" Nyeyomi stops, hovering as she looks at the sight. Off in the distance, Raiko infuriated by the circumstances, unleashes several surges of electricity. Granted he made sure to stay away from the major portions of the city.

"Seriously?! What the fuck is his deal!?" Nyeyomi held up her hands in anger. " (Ok dude needs some blood pressure pills...Or something to that effect.)" Zenkai stares.

"Goddamn it! Why wouldn't she listen!?" Raiko yelled. Nyeyomi decided to fly closer. "What are you doing!? " Nyeyomi flew in, landing not far from Raiko. He turned to her, panting "Oh it's you. You're the last person I wanted to see." "You're being such a child. What's your deal!?" "What's my deal? I try to help and then you turn around spit in my face and you wanna ask me what my deal is?! FUCK! " Raiko releases another surge into the ground. "I didn't spit in your face."

"Are you for real right now?" Raiko hissed. Nyeyomi raises a brow. "Does this face look like I'm joking?" Zenkai walks over a bit to listen in on what they were speaking about. "So it was Raiko…" "(Zenkai we have other things to do. Let's go to the beast now. And get in their business.)"

"You don't get it? Are you that fuckin' dense?" Raiko growls at Nyeyomi. "I'm Dense?! Pfft... what are you getting at?"

"...(I wonder if it's still over the Grid stuff?)" Zenkai watches. "(I told you not to bring them into things… just because you like this carbon girl…)" "(Get off my back.)" "(...)" Zeta flies out of Zenkai's goggles.

" I'm saying that you're head is filled with a shat ton of bricks! Get me?" Raiko growled.

" When you're ready meet me at the door. You know where it is." "HEY! ZETA! GET BACK HERE!" Zenkai watched Zeta fly off.

"The hell was that?" Raiko glanced over, Nyeyomi did as well. "Zeta? Wait...Zenkai?" Raiko seemed surprised.

" Urgh.." Zenkai was looking off to where Zeta had fled. Zenkai turns spotting Raiko looking his direction. "(SHIT!)"

"You're dead you eavesdropping asshole!" Raiko gives chase to Zenkai. "Hey hey! It's not what you think!" Zenkai scans around from grid lines and starts to hop on them and running on them in the air away from Raiko.

Nyeyomi sighs in annoyance. "RAIKO! Leave Zenkai alone!" Nyeyomi flew after them "(What the fuck did he mean by that anyways...)"

" YOU'RE NOT GETTIN' AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" Raiko catches up to Zenkai and swings at his head. His fist meets with a Metool hat. Zenkai laughs. "Came prepared!" Zenkai jumps off away from him again on Grids. Raiko continues to chase him. Zeta was now waiting beside the Grid door and spots them. "(Such idiots...)" Zeta floats over and freezes Zenkai in his tracks. "Z..ZETA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zeta spots Raiko. Zeta let's him go and drops Zenkai by the door. "Urgh.…" Zeta turns to Raiko who finally made his way to them.

"Raiko.. Go home." "Huh?" Zenkai looked surprised. Zeta sighs. "Do it now...We have things to take care of...Nyeyomi is waiting for you as well...You two DO have things to discuss right?" "Outta my way. That punk's gonna pay for gettin' the drop on me." "What is it? That is so important you keep hidden?"

Zenkai speaks up. "Don't test the waters Zeta!" "That's none of your damn business. Now move it."

" I THINK it is...As a carbon...Erm...half carbon as yourself. You act as if you share no emotions. But that is not true...You do...But hide them under this mask...You're quite interesting...I can see now why Zenkai took pride in having you along for the ride...It makes me wonder if you have any hope to press forward those feelings?" Zeta floated there. "S'cuze me?" "Zenkai? Go ahead.. We need to talk."

"Zeta you're sending me into one of these places...Fine don't be too long…" Zenkai walks into a grid door.

" Huh? Hey!" Raiko growled, but Zeta freezes Raiko. "Hmm...I should've chose this one.…" Zeta let's him go. "Gnh. The hell are you on about?" "...Oh.. Just locating a more useful being if it comes to that...Count yourself lucky Raiko...You may be able to well...feel humanity more...Granted you perform well…" "Ok, you've got my attention. Spit it out."

"If you want these feelings which you lock up so much. To be expressed...I may be able to help you with that.. But there is one test I have to go through... All you must do...Is out weigh Zenkai.. It's that simple...If you can prove to me that you have what it takes to become my new unit...Then I shall give you what you want. As of now.. Zenkai isn't really standing to what I choose him to be...And for that...I need someone more ... Capable…"

" New unit? So you're tellin' me that you're gonna ditch Spiky and use me to fight off these Beasts?" "Or any other future threats.. It all counts on what you really require for yourself in the end. I can make it happen.." "Who the hell do you take me for?" "I only speak out of your interest...You're showing even now, this is what you are and want to break free from. I will let you think...However when the time comes. I will make the choice." "No you won't." "You forget...I am Terra itself...Do what's best for your mother...You do want to make her proud don't you?"

"(ZETA! I can use you in here!)" Zenkai calls to Zeta, who sighs.

"Listen, I don't give a rats ass if you're the fuckin' universe. I control my fate. My Mother didn't spend her blood, sweat, and tears just to have me surrender my will to some God who can't even fix his own problems. You wanna save The Grid, do it on your own! I told you before...I'm not gonna clean up you're fuckin' messes!" Raiko held up a fist. "...(Hmm just as he had said before...) Your fate is as I see it...And that is final.." Zeta walks through the grid door.

"Shove it up your ass!" Raiko yelled. Nyeyomi had been hovering over head for sometime, surprised that they didn't see or hear the annoying sounds of her shoes buzzing. Her shoe's power gave out, and with a thud she was on the ground. "OW! Dammit!...Stupid power cells... FUCK!"

" What a fuckin' wack-job. Huh? Lemme guess...you were listening the whole time." Raiko noticed Nyeyomi/. "Nyeyomi: Guess you're kinda deaf... " She gets up to her feet, dusting herself off. "I couldn't let that guy get away with runnin' his mouth to me like that." "Guess so…" Nyeyomi looks away. "Whaddya want from me? It's not like you were one to listen to me anyway." "I did listen, I just did what I felt I should. I hate standing on the sidelines, not being able to make a difference. Sorry... (I'm not sure how to deal with him... And now there's Zenkai too?!… Two guys….. Gahh what am I getting myself into!? )

Raiko gets nervous. "Mmm. Well...um...I uh...hmm.…" "huh?" "I...didn't think you were gonna apologize."

"Ummm... I-uh... I meant to begin with... I just got kinda headstrong.. Hehe…." "Mmph. (It's happening again?! Why can't I look at her eyes.)" "uh... maybe I should get us in there to help Zenkai?" Nyeyomi takes out her sun glasses and puts them on.

" Uh right. Good idea." "Ummm.. Looks like that plan isn't going to happen. Seems were locked out with a firewall I can't hack in to." "Zeta. He blocked us out didn't he?" "It would appear so. Guess all we can do is wait until they get back... uh.. (Shit...)" "Yeah.…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Trial and tribulation**

Zenkai and Zeta are now walking through a grid on fire, it was hooked to what looked to be a nuclear facility. " The Beast ran this way." Zenkai alerted Zeta. "I see...Let me do a scan.." Zeta scans around and finds Stag rushing their way. Zenkai catches site and jumps away quickly he lands on his feet as the Deer like Beast looks back to them.

"Zeta...You're here for the key I see…" The deer like Navi looked to them. "That I am.. we're going to get it from you then fix what needs to be fixed." The Stag looks to Zenkai. "You boy...Has he told you the entire reasons for his actions?" "Enough to know you're to be put down!" "...Hmm that really grinds my gears you know?" Zeta and Zenkai merged together ready to fight.

Zeta shoots Stag on the arm he holds it a bit looking to them. "Ok take this! " Zenkai fires off a ray of light duplicating himself from glowbugs attack. "W...what!?" "NOW GUYS!" Many clones of Zenkai rush and start to kick punch and shoot Stag all over the place. Stag heats himself up blowing them all away from him. Zenkai now floats in the air looking to him. Both of them now were air born.

"Impressive! But now I'm gonna heat it up even more in here!" Stag erupts up into blue flames. The grid begins to heat up around them pillars of blue and red flames shoot up from around. "Dang it…" Zenkai growled. "Focus Zenkai." Zeta looks to him. Zenkai nods in response.

Stag flies at super sonic speed smashing into Zenkai, his eyes widen and he's knocked through a couple of pillar then smashes into a wall. Stag follows up smashing him into the wall and continuously pounds and punches Zenkai deeper and deeper into the wall more. Stag then kicks once and Zenkai is tossed through the wall. He get's hit up by a pillar of fire and lands back on a grid floor. Stag appears before him and steps on his stomach. "Urgh…" "You're to slow…" Flame Stag sneered.

"Heh...You're out of good material. Zenkai aims and shoots Stag point blank in the face. Stag reaches for his cheek to stop the stinging and Zenkai uses yet again Glowbug's move pounding him around more and more. They launch a massive shot kicking Stag away; data begin to flying off of him a bit. However, due to the fire, he starts to heal up.

"(Shit! He's repairing...Where are the others!? They should be here by now!)" Zenkai thought.. Zeta responded to him unbeknownst to Stag. "(…Zenkai, they are not here...)" "What!?" "(This is your final test..)" Zenkai halted his movements, and he raised his arms up high in frustration. "WHAT!? You're crazy Zeta! You know it's better for us to take these in numbers!"

"(That is not why I chose you. If you can't beat this, then why do you require a cure?)" Zenkai gritted his teeth. "...You…Why are you doing this Zeta?" "(...You still have one beast to kill…)" "DAMMIT ZETA ANSWER ME!" Stag walks up near them.

"Ok.. let's do this again." Stag arches his arms back, which starts to flame up. He then swings smashing Zenkai backward hard, and then dashes smashing into Zenkai again. Zenkai catches fire and when he hits the ground he exploded from all of the heat. Zeta's armor was now cracked in areas and some of Zenkai's normal outfit could be seen leaking out from the data which was chipping away here and there.

"...Urgh.…" he winced. "(You're losing it…)" Zenkai lifts himself up, smoke pouring off of his sides. He breaks from Zeta's gauntlet and reaches to his own Gig Buster. His action caught Zeta by surprise. "If you want me to prove myself...then let me do this alone!" Zenkai shouted. "(Heh don't be foolish..)" "I'M SERIOUS ZETA! YOU PUT MY FREAKING CURE ON THE LINE HERE! NO ONE DOES THAT! I don't know what's gotten into you...But I'm...desperate…"

Stag remained quiet unable to comprehend what was occurring. "(...Very well..)" Zeta replied. Zenkai looks to Stag. "Come on!" screamed Zenkai. Stag flies at Zenkai and bashes him in the stomach. Zenkai falls backward a bit coughing up blood. "Grrr.." Zenkai places in a Met-G card. He aims it at Stag and fires it off. It splits into 3 combined wave blasts and they roar at him. They smash into Stag knocking him back, the waves also cut some of his fire valves.

"(…He truly is his humanity...but nothing close to perfect..)" Zeta thought in a way that Zenkai would not be able to hear him. Zenkai rushes after Stag and then steps on his chest. He aims his gig buster at Stag's head. "What's wrong?...You look a bit slow." He shoots Stag in the head which instantly takes him down. Stag fazes up into particles as his core lingered. Zenkai looks to Zeta holding the core.

"Is this good enough?" Zenkai asked. "(...While you did perform well...I will grant you your wish...but first we must get to the gate...I'm sorry I had to put you through that.)" "...Put me through that?" He walks over and hands the orb to Zeta. "...When you get me this cure…I'm done.." "(Hm?)" "Ever since we've started getting these beasts...you've been pushing me away...I don't want to be close to anyone like that...Even my friends out there! You locked them out knowing good and well what could've happened!"

"(If that's how it was to be.)" "THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!?" "(We have the key…It's time we go..)" Zenkai splits himself from Zeta's body. "We? No...I'm going...You send me the directions to the gate...I'll catch up with you there…" Zenkai walks out of a grid door nearby him. "(...Hmph.. Very well..)"

Zenkai arrives back on the outside, limping a bit from the battle beforehand. He spots Nyeyomi and Raiko. Raiko was trying his hardest to not look Nyeyomi in the eye. He looked out of sorts. "Hey guys…" Zenkai walks up to them. "...Um is everything ok?" "Everything's fine! (Smooth Raiko. Way to overreact.)" Raiko lashed out. "(Apparently not?) Ok.."

Nyeyomi ran up to Zenkai. "Um... hey how did things go in there?" "(Why's she getting' all nervous with him?) Yeah. What happened?" said Raiko as he calmed himself down. "Well Zeta…that jerk locked you guys out. I nearly bit the big one, but...managed to beat the beast…" Zenkai shrugged. Nyeyomi was relieved to hear that Zenkai was unharmed. "(Fuck…glad he's okay. Wait…why the hell am I so worried about Zenkai!?) Yeesh... what's blue boy's deal?"

Zenkai puts his hands in his pockets. "I dunno, wanted to smack the shit out of him though. Something about wanting to test me though." Raiko furrowed his brow. "Spiky...that guy is bad news. Trust me on this one." Nyeyomi folded her arms, glancing at Raiko. "Didn't he say he wished he chose you instead of Zenkai?"

Zenkai gawked at the two after hearing that statement. "..What?" "He's willing to leave his partners behind. I've got the feelin' you aren't the first person he's used. He can't be trusted," said Raiko. Nyeyomi nodded. Zenkai looked to them both. "Yeah.. it's just...I put so much trust in him...We're just...tools?...FUCK HIM!

"When we get to this gate. I'm getting all the answers...This is stopping now." Zenkai replied. "Smart idea." Nyeyomi agrees. " ..You guys go rest...I'm going to...I just need some time." Zenkai walks off from them a bit. "Ummm okay.." Nyeyomi replied. Zenkai hops off onto some grid lines heading elsewhere for now.

"What should we do? He seemed really bothered." Nyeyomi asked Raiko. "This is somethin' he needs to figure out on his own. Let him go." "You're right... Well Guess I should try to find more clues to where Elecman is…" "Hang on a sec'." "Hm?" "You weren't hurt were you? I was too focused on Glowbug during the fight." "Oh... I'm fine, the shields blocked his attacks. They're only vulnerable to physical ones. " Nyeyomi looks away blushing slightly.

"Oh. That's good, Heh. So you really can hold your own huh?. (That's a relief. C'mon it's just a girl. What're you so nervous about?)" "Yeah, I'm sure I couldn't without my gadgets though…" Suddenly the glasses glowed a bit as Katnyss escaped. Her head titled a 40 degree angle with a crazed grin. She began running off laughing crazily. "I'LL FIND YOU MY DARLING!"

Nyeyomi jumped. "Katnyss?! Fuck!" She started chasing after her Navi engaging her hover shoes. "GET ABCK HERE YOU CRAZY CAT!" "Jeez." Raiko muttered, following after them.

Zenkai was sitting a top a building thinking to himself. He spots Katnyss rushing from Nyeyomi. "Huh? What's all this now?" "SLOW DOWN!" Nyeyomi called, but Katnyss kept running, laughing like a maniac. Zenkai jumps off the side of the building and uses his connection to data to slide down the wall fast. He hops off and lands on a sidewalk looking to where Katnyss had ran. "Hey Nyeyomi? I thought you had her under control?"

Nyeyomi looked over, crashing headfirst into a trash bin. Zenkai forms a sweat drop. ""Dammit to hell! "" Nyeyomi muffled, from inside the trash can. "I'll help you out. You ok there?" Zenkai helped Nyeyomi get out of the trash can. She was covered in trash. Raiko finally catches up. "Finally caught you guys. You fly pretty fast Nyeyomi." Nyeyomi shook off the trash. "Fuck! This is so gross!" "You're tellin' me. You smell like ass." She shoots a glare at Raiko. "I had no idea you had a sense of smell.…" She grumbles sarcastically. "Yes I can smell. Blegh." Nyeyomi smacks him, but recoils holding her hand.

"FUCK! OWE!" "Shouldn't have done that." Raiko explains. Nyeyomi mutters in annoyance. She flies back up, deciding to make chase once more. using the glasses to track her Navi friend. Raiko looked to Zenkai. "You comin' Goggle-Face?" "Yeah. let's go."

Nyeyomi located Katnyss, flying not to far from the high speed feline Navi. She was crossing some sort of bridge. Nyeyomi's hover boots seemed to buzz oddly once more as the power gave out once more, causing her to fall into a fountain. She panicked at first because she didn't know how to swim, but realized it was shallow. She climbed out, soaking wet. "Well at least I'm not covered in crap anymore... FUCK! How will I catch up now? Stupid power cells need to be replaced."

Zenkai rushes by her quickly he got a reading on Katnyss. "Hey slow down, I can't fly now!" Nyeyomi called, climbing out of the fountain. Zenkai slows up a bit and looks back to her. Raiko looked to them "You guys need some speed?" "Ummm (Not again...)" Nyeyomi gulps nervously.

"I got a read on her though. She's still moving that way and that'd be great." Zenkai points in the direction to where Katnyss is. "Got it. Up you go." Raiko picks up Zenkai and Nyeyomi. "Let's GOOO!" Raiko starts sprinting towards Katnyss' direction.

Katnyss had made her was to a subway system that seemed to be abandoned. She was looking around frantically, knocking shit out of her way. The group arrives to the sub location and they all walk down into the location. Raiko sets them down as they begin to exploring. Zenkai glanced around. "Why would she come down here? Does she really sense him around here?" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "(At least I'm dry now from that..) She prolly can detect him... or maybe... uh smell him?"

Zenkai looks to Nyeyomi. "Are you alright?" "What do you mean by that?" ":...I guess she could but. You seem.. Hmm could be you drying off from the water." "Huh?" "Uh… never mind…"

Zenkai puts on his goggles. He spots a grid door and pulls to his computer typing. He brings up a screen which shows Katnyss she had crossed over into it. "Ok.. she's inside... Guys? We're going grid hopping again." Zenkai takes off his goggles.

"peachy." Nyeyomi shrugs. Zenkai steps forward but falls into a hidden grid door not seen it shuts up afterwards leaving Raiko and Nyeyomi together for now. "H-HEY! ZENKAI! Dammit! I can't find the entrance on my glasses…" Nyeyomi gasped. Raiko looked to Nyeyomi. "Out of the loop again huh?" "it appears so. I don't think its zeta this time though.. the reading is different. Nothing we can do." "Damn. Well now what?" "ill try hacking in. But it'll take time. " Nyeyomi takes out hacking device and begins trying to get in.

"All right. So um...you built this stuff?" "Yeah. Nearly in now." Sigma appeared from behind them. "Don't waste your time…" he grins to them as more syndicate foes walk out behind him.

"The hell? " Raiko stances himself. "What's wrong?" "Get your weapons ready."

Sigma snaps his fingers and they bring in Elecman. He looked pretty battered around in areas. "So...You ready to negotiate?...Sorry he's in rough shape this way. Kid didn't really want to come quietly and. Things had to be done.

"Grrr...Nyeyomi.…" Elecman spoke up. Sigma folded his arms. "...All we need in return is you. And he can go back to his cat love…" Nyeyomi stops hacking, getting her shielding up and her bow ready. Katnyss walks in beside some foes on the side. It seemed the virus had taken her.

"there is no negation! He's coming with us and you get nothing in return! Wait, Katnyss?!" Nyeyomi exclaimed. "Your sweet cat's already decided...Haven't ya kiddo?" "nya hahahahahah!" "Fuck! Let them go!" Nyeyomi readied a shot.

"You can't shoot what makes you kid...You're nearly there anyways...Just come home.." Sigma smirked. "Grrr! Never!" Nyeyomi begins to vision Sigma as someone she cared about the virus was really starting to take hold of her in areas. Nyeyomi holds her head. Sigma began looking like Nyeyomi's brother Yusei.

"Sis...Do what you gotta do. Stop being so fucking stupid...If you fight it...You know what might happen…" "Yusei?... Arghh... My head.." "that's it…" "this isn't real... I gotta fight it... That's not my brother... "

"Nyeyomi! Raiko! Smash this guy!" Elecman called. "Hey quiet! Your messing with her thinking." Sigma snarled. "Raiko... I cant... " Nyeyomi holds her head tighter. "Hey Katnyss? Tell her it's ok…" "its okay... Heheheh"

Raiko steps forward. "It's ok Nyeyomi. I can handle this guy. (I've still got 75% energy in my weapons tank. I should be able to hold them off. No...I will beat them.)" Raiko gives off a smirk despite that his body looks like it's been through some rough patches. " Look at this kid…" Sigma crosses arms, still smirking. "Let's go scumbag."

Sigma takes off with Elecman leaving them with four foes and Katnyss. Katnyss walked up to them, her grin more terrifying then before. She laughed menacingly as she and the other foes drew nearer, inches behind her.

"You're not gettin' past me. I'll apologize later." Raiko stood in their way. "Heheh I wonder what you look like on the inside " Katnyss's tone was very disturbing, nothing close to how she went in crazy mode. She formed her claws, as she kept drawing nearer.

" Hehe Heheh." "There's nowhere for you to run!" "This is gonna be fun." "Oh! I'll enjoy slaughtering you." "I bet they'll bled if I stab them. Heheh" The goons spoke.

Nyeyomi fell to her knees, still holding her head. The grasp was still strong even without Sigma near. Katnyss rushed suddenly, slashing at Raiko with her claws unsteadily, like her body made of jello. Raiko remained in his defensive stance, using his martial prowess to block Katnyss' attacks one by one until she left an opening and he delivered a punch to send her backwards a bit.

Katnyss got up feet first, the rest of her body being brought forward afterwards. She cackled, her headphone wires beginning to release electricity. "C'mon!" Raiko called. Katnyss seemed to disappear with her high speed, grabbing Raiko with her wires, sending volts into him. the other goons rushed together, their weapons drawn.

"You're not the only one that can do that. Graaaaaaaaah! " Raiko states, and surrounds himself with an electric barrier to block the cohorts and hopefully do some damage to Katnyss. Katnyss chuckled as she absorbed the shocks, seeming to recharge her. Her grin went ear to ear, fangs showing. "Just what I needed haha…"

Nyeyomi stumbled up, shadows casting from her bangs over her eyes. "Electric moves won't effect her... Arghh.." She clutched her head again.

" Just had to keep those assholes away." Raiko explained. Raiko grabs hold of Katnyss and goes for a takedown. Katnyss releases a huge amount of electricity trying to get out of it, accidentally sparking the goons. Raiko's synthetic skin slowly begins to burn away. More parts of his inner workings can be seen. The metal mixed with the muscle. The nerves mixed with the wires. It's certainly a sight to behold. Nyeyomi was too preoccupied with the inner war inside her head to see, her eyes were closed from the torment. The goons seemed to be severely injured from the electrical strikes. Katnyss was fine, but she seemed to be growing tired, using that much electrical power.

"Give it up. *Huff huff* Like I said. *huff* You're not gettin' through me." Raiko panted. "I have my Orders. " Katnyss continues grinning.

Nyeyomi seemed to be aiming another shot, pointing at Katnyss. "I don't have much...time... This shot should immobilize her...arghh" She stumbles again, but slowly raises her bow.

"You leave me no choice Kitty." Raiko growled. "hehe oh really now?!" Katnyss cackled. Raiko shifts into his defensive stance again. Nyeyomi releases the shot, being sent at Katnyss. But the shot missed as Katnyss sidestepped with agile movements. "Oh Nye! Why'd you try shooting me!? I'm you're best friend Hahahah."

"Don't listen to her! She's just trying' to mess with your head!" Raiko called back to Nyeyomi. "But she's right.…" "You're trying' to help her right?" "yes...but If I can't shut her down... arghh fucking…" Nyeyomi holds her head tight, dropping to her knees and her shields begin to shut off.

" Dammit. (I gotta put her out of commission so Nyeyomi can fix her.)" Raiko gritted his teeth. Katnyss began screeching loudly. "Auugh! (Shit! She's disrupting my sensors.)"

Nyeyomi began holding her ears tight. "Arghh! My fucking ears! This never hurt before!" The goons all collapsed, screaming from the pain they felt in their ears. Nyeyomi's glasses lit up as Eclipse appeared in the lenses. " is low on energy. would you like to seal her into the priority one lockdown?"

Nyeyomi began loosing consciousness. "...uh..D-Do it... " Nyeyomi collapses. The glasses suddenly suck Katnyss inside, locking her up inside them. "Action complete. is now sealed."

Raiko reels back trying to get his sensors to normalize. He kneels over trying to catch his breath after such a fierce struggle. He looks back at Nyeyomi smiling. "Good work Egghead. Guess she couldn't handle anymore. How's the damage?" In his eyes he can see screens showing damage reports. "Crap. I've taken quite a beating. Can't stop now though. I gotta get the girls home." Raiko picks up Nyeyomi and begins stumbling towards her apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: Classy Misdirection**

Inside the Glasses… The digital plane inside of the digital device was spacious. The previous bindings of Katnyss had been reintroduced into the elegant looking environment. Classy decor and furniture modeled after high end actual furniture was in the current room. It was odd to how different such a thing was to it's original creator. Katnyss was now bound inside of a data cage floating in the center of this particular room. The young man, Nyeyomi's computer V.I., Eclipse. was now standing in front of it. "It appears our mutual master is having trouble keeping conscious. And it also appears I have been ordered to detain you, Mistress."

Katnyss: hisses at him. "Bite me!" "Ferocious." He opens up a few data screens and checks Katnyss's information and her data. "You appear to be suffering from the same virus as last time, however, it seems to be at it's peak." Katnyss tries to get loose, growling violently. "She'll be joining Sigma soon hahah you can't help her!" The cage holds her securely.

"As it seems that our mutual master will not be waking up, I must take it upon myself to get rid of your virus with an antidote… so tell me… what do you know about Sigma?" Eclipse asked. Katnyss spits at him. "Like I'll give you any clues!" "That's ok. I already know who they are. I just wanted to confirm if the virus came from them. Looking at what traces it is leaving I am safe to confirm that it was indeed, them."

Eclipse pushes a few screens away and sets up some new ones. Katnyss' sneer seemed to become more annoyed, uneasy. "Grrr…" He looks up at her again. "You know, there is a hole in your programming… I was wondering if you wanted it fixed or not. The Master didn't mention it so I assumed it wasn't much of a problem… however, it is effecting how you perform." "I NEED THAT! IT MAKES MY FIGHT MORE AGGRESSIVLY!"

" No, it makes you fight irrationally. Your defense drops significantly, your head becomes empty and full of static. You don't know what you are doing and just end up attacking whatever is in front of you. You even dared attack the one who saved you in the first place. Am I right, ?" Katnyss was making low growling sounds. "Would you like to die!? I listen only to SIGMA! SO Stop talking about this 'mutual master' she's what Sigma is after! Shut up! Graaahhhhh!"

The young man reaches into Katnyss's prison and grabs her by the neck, yanks her down so she hits her head on the wall and stares her in the eyes. "You may be a rogue netnavi but you used to call her your friend. Are you really so easily swayed in your judgment that you would just forget about her and sell your allegiance to someone you don't even know? Navis like you make me SICK."

He tosses her back so she slumps against the back part of the cage and he resumes looking at his screens. Katnyss grumbles looking away from him. " When you're done throwing your temper tantrum, call me. Maybe I'll let you out…" Eclipse closes the screens and looks at her again. "…you know that hole in your program is causing you more problems than you think it is. It's letting this virus take an easier hold inside you. Don't just lose yourself to it, fight it." He walks away to somewhere else inside of the glasses' network.

Zenkai wakes up from the fall. Around him was a dark area. He stands up rubbing his head. "crap…" He observes his surroundings. "Nyeyomi and Raiko...I hope they're ok.." "Might be…" DZ approaches from the darkness, grinning. "you ... the syndicate's close!" "well yeah...anyways.. Just warning you about your friend zeta.." "more?.. oh I know plenty…" "well guess that takes care of that. " DZ walks off a bit. "where are the others?"

DZ keeps his back turned to Zenkai. "the cat's back.. As for the girl...not in the best shape...just cause I'm not with them.. you can find sigma here.. " DZ opens a door for him. "prepare though...you're not far from where you fell.. you can make your way back the rest or whatever your weak ass needs to do."

Zenkai looks to DZ. "why are you helping me?" "keep asking me questions and I'll rip you a new ok one...cya…" DZ fades away. Zenkai looks to the door. "(I should find the others but.. Hmm)" Zenkai stays thinking to himself about the next move. Zenkai decides to head back. He hops up a grid floor near him and exits at the top from where he fell. He noticed a battle had taken place. "man...If Zeta were here...no...I gotta do this with my friends…" Zenkai heads back to the exit but a virus gate blocks his path. He steps back a bit. "what?"

"you didn't think we forgot about you?" Yukkon stood behind him, Sigma and the others show up after. "Let's welcome him in...say hi to our new Elecman model...she'll love him now." In steps a glitchy yet powerful looking Elecman. Zenkai looked stunned as Elecman stared at him. "(the virus did this...we'll save you Elecman...just hang in there!)"

Raiko finally manages to get to Nyeyomi's apartment after a long haul. Once he arrives at the door he notices a small module next to the front door. Once he arrives at the door of the solitary duplex town house, he notices a small module next to the front door. "Never would've figured a place like this would have such tight security. The whole place looks so normal." He observes the device and deduces it to be a fingerprint sensor. Carrying Nyeyomi piggyback style he reaches for her hand.

"Sorry but I gotta borrow this." He places her hand upon the sensor. It scans and then chimes before releasing the locks upon the metal door. "Her hand...it feels like Mom's. She really must work herself to death building all of these gadgets. Well better get her inside."

Raiko looks for the nearest couch and gently places her down from being piggybacked. Raiko backs away. He stares at how peaceful and serene she looks. He immediately looks away. "The hell am I doing?" He leans himself against a wall, then slides down into sitting against it. He pauses for a moment to absorb the atmosphere.

" Damn. Well now that we have all these nut jobs after us, it makes sense that she would fix it up to be a base." Raiko starts to feel the weight of exhaustion after the battle with Katnyss. He tried to stay awake but after he heard the front door shut, it was hard to avoid sleeping. The computers flicker to life as the glasses on Nyeyomi's face dimly glow. A young man appears in the room and looks to Raiko. "Another visitor it seems." Raiko wakes up the instance he hears the voice. Raiko gets ready to fight but isn't at full strength. He could feel the wear slowing him down.

"Not another one. I don't know how you got in here but I'm not goin' down without a fight." "You appear to be another acquaintance of the Ma'dam. However, I am ready to label you as an intruder if you attempt to harm her." "Ma'dam? What century are you from?" "This one hopefully. It would be a little awkward for having a 17th century V.I. running around." " What the...? Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere? I don't usually forget faces." The young man nods.

"Of course you have. I'm sitting right there." Eclipse points to the sun glasses on Nyeyomi's face. Raiko follows where the man's hand leads. Much to his surprise his assumptions were correct. "I knew it. You're that punk who tried to have me arrested." "You have me mistaken for someone else. I know this for a fact, but I understand your confusion. I am but a humble V.I. inside of a pair of glasses."

"Oh trust me I know a face when I see one. You can't 'humble' your way out of this one Shades. Gah!" Raiko drops to a knee. "Shit. I've taken too much damage." Eclipse stares at Raiko. "Again, you are mistaken. Although I have the face of the previous master, I am not him. You also appear to be in need of maintenance." "Thanks for the tip Jeeves."

"Of course. Once the Ma'dam wakes up, I believe she has the skill in order to fix you up properly. There was supposed to be a maintenance bay pod but it is currently left unfinished." "Who's Ma'dam? You mean Nyeyomi?" "You are correct." The young man slowly walks around the room to a computer panel, checking the house for anything else that might have entered in the time he was gone from it, although he was never entirely gone.

"So what you work for her?" "Indeed. After the last master's disappearance, I was set to assist Miss Nyeyomi in anyway that I could. This includes things from simple household living to the battle field and investigations." "(Were Shades and Nyeyomi that close?… But there's also Goggle head…) Well why don't you make yourself useful and tend to her then?"

"Very well, I guess that should have been top priority. But as you can probably see, I am not physically in this plane. I cannot carry her to her bed or remove her gadgets in the process of making her more comfortable."

Raiko looks over to Nyeyomi, She was still passed out on the couch. "Wait...you're not saying I have to do it. Do you?" Raiko awaits nervously for the eclipse's reaction. "(Please say no...please say no...please say no...please say no...please say no...please say no...)" "If you would be so kind. " eclipse gives a genuine smile.

"(DAMMIT!)" Raiko takes a heavy gulp. "You sure 'bout this? " Raiko as he approaches the couch.

"(I am unsure of her preferences..) You wouldn't want to leave her uncomfortable and unable to recover would you?" "I was afraid you'd say that. Well...here goes nothin'. " Raiko's heartbeat gets tremendously fast. "(Sorry 'bout this.)" Raiko slowly reaches to remove Nyeyomi's gear. First comes the glasses. He takes a sigh of relief after seeing that she hasn't awakened from it. Raiko looks to Eclipse, whispering. "Now what Paleface?"

"Well I would assume her shoes and jacket would get in the way of the covers." "This is your fault ya'know." Raiko whispers, slowly makes his way to undo the buckles on her jet boots. He awaits her reaction before taking off each one. Nyeyomi grumbles a bit in her sleep after the second shoe. "Elec..man...stop playing with.. meh.. Feet…"

"(FUCK! SHIT! ASS! FUCK-BALLS!) Ok...then...*gulp*...the jacket." Raiko delicately places a hand on the sides of her sleeveless hoodie. Carefully he moves the material off of her shoulders and through her arms. If all goes as planned he should be able to just toss a blanket on her and be scot-free. Nyeyomi grumbles again. "Kat..nyss... what. Did I say about...sleepeh in..meh behd...Zzzzzz"

"(STOP IT! You're gonna make my heart explode! I haven't even gotten past 10 years!) That should do it...right?" Eclipse looks to Raiko. "You realize not all of her equipment has been put away, correct?"

He opens up a panel on the wall that shows holders for equipment. Raiko whispers nervously. "What's left you prick?" Eclipse brings up floating data lines that connect to the shielding unit, headphones, and Duo weapon glove on her left hand.

"Guess I'll go for the glove first." Raiko gets it off with ease. "Then the headphones…" They come off. Loud blaring music is heard, that wasn't noticed before. It had very aggressive goblin like singing with very metal toned music playing. He must have accidentally bumped them on when caring her home. "(Jeez lady. Blowout much?)" And then...sonuvabitch…"

Raiko puts his hands on the belt. Nyeyomi grumbled, as her eyes slowly opened. "Huh?... What... " Nyeyomi's eyes opened all the way noticing Raiko. "R-R-AIKO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She jerks backwards, her face extremely red. Raiko also jumps back a bit. "Gah! Um...I...I was just trying to make you more comfortable."

"I assure you ma'am, that is exactly what he was doing." Eclipse smiles. "Fuck you man!" Raiko hisses back at Eclipse. "Excuse me?"

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT THIS WAS OKAY!? Ahhhh what is the big idea! " Nyeyomi growled her face growing redder. "Well it appears you've upset her." eclipse looked to Raiko.

"It was all his idea!" Raiko pointed at Eclipse. "I was simply following my protocols."

Nyeyomi looked pissed. "PROTOCOLS! ECLISPE! I NEVER ASKED FOR SOMTHING LIKE THIS!" "Pardon, it was an order from the previous master to help you be more comfortable when you were on your way to recover. If you wish me to terminate Master Shoku's protocols, I will at once."

"HE SET THAT UP!?" Raiko exclaimed. "Get rid of that feature! That PERVERT!" Nyeyomi held up her fist. "No perversion was intended, Madam. It just seemed logical that one would remove their gadgets before getting into bed to rest." "You're not helpin' Alfred!" Raiko sneered.

" I never take off my…G-Gadgets? " Nyeyomi explains, and looks down. "Ohhh…." She had realized what was going on.

Eclipse sighs, looking to Raiko. "My name, is Eclipse. NiS - Eclipse." Raiko ignored the remark, getting heated up. "I should've known Shades would set me up! Shit!"

"Oh-no-no no you listened to him!" Nyeyomi was pointing with a red face. "This was uncalled for!" Eclipse looks to Nyeyomi., gesturing to Raiko. "I can remove him if it so pleases you, madam." "Shut up you jacked-up closet perv!" Raiko hissed. "Pardon?"

"Arghh... shut up you two!" Nyeyomi gets up fast, her fists clenched tight. Eclipse nods and vanishes.

"Me? What'd I do? I was just tryin' to help!" Raiko asked, nervously. Nyeyomi sighs looking away from him. "Be honest. Was it only my gear you removed? You didn't do anything else?" "I swear! That's all I was tryin' to do!" Nyeyomi notices his wounds, appearing concerned "HOLY CRAP! What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I'm dead serious I wasn't tryin' to undress you!" Raiko hadn't heard what she said. Nyeyomi got closer, taking her healing device from her back pocket. She reached it out to scan him. Raiko closes his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" "Shut up! ... This uh... might sting a little…" She hovered the device across the wounds, scaring began to close them instantly.

"Sting? What're you doing? You're not gonna fry me are you?!" "Relax... I'm fixing your wounds... Gosh... so dramatic.." "Dramatic? You almost made me short-circuit." "Well you should've known better.." Raiko looks away in embarrassment. "Mmm...sorry." "there, that should do it."

"Huh? That's it? I didn't feel a thing. Um...thanks...I guess." "No worries." Nyeyomi walked over to the couch, throwing herself backwards from the arm rest onto the couch. "Damn I got a fucking migraine... " She stares at the ceiling.

Raiko observes that the synthetic has scabbed over. There was still some damage to his mechanics but not visibly now that the skin covered it. "Right...um...you...feeling' ok?" "I feel like I got hit by a bus... does that sound 'ok'?" "Just askin' is all. You look a lot better then you were earlier in the subway." She sat up fast.

"FUCK! I knew I was forgetting something!" "Don't strain yourself. You'll only feel worse. I'm sure that music didn't help either." "That music actually helps me relax… sleep even… I don't remember it being on though." "I thought you were unconscious. Maybe I hit something' when I was carrying you." "I was unconscious… wait carrying? *Blushes* wait! Right... I'm home! Ehehehh…"

"...Pfft. Hehehehahahaha." "What's so funny!?" "Heheheh. You just realized you were home? Heheheh." "That's not funny! I have a excruciating headache!" "Then don't shout. You'll only make it worse." Nyeyomi walked into the kitchen, grabbing an icepack and placing it on her head. She took her seat on the couch, sitting instead of laying down. Raiko kept his distance. He figured he would only make her angry by being beside her.

"Um...are you hungry?" "Hungry?" she appeared confused by the question. "Yeah...I hear food helps to keep the migraines down." "That's a false assumption... You can sit if you want ya'know…" "Uh sure.…" Raiko looks around for a place to sit. "Not sure why you're looking around.. I barely have any furniture." "You don't mind...if I sit there?" "Should I? it's just a seat." "(D'you forget that I was almost on top of you a few minutes ago?) If you say so... " Raiko sits and fidgets.

"Something bothering you? You're acting weird…" "Weird? Your servant's the only thing that's weird!" "(That was really defensive... What's got him so flustered?) He's just an V.I. who Shoku made, I assume. Nothing I can do about him, V.I.'s aren't my specialty…" "Heh. Guess that's one thing my Mom has over you… but that was before she delve into making me…" "Your Mom?" "Err...I guess she's more of my creator. " Raiko Scratches his head. "I see."

"She told me that my brain was pretty much dead so she had to reprogram it using the cybernetic enhancements. I don't know anything prior to my creation." "postmortem eh?" "You wouldn't know by lookin' would ya?" "I wouldn't." "Ehehe. Says I'm a technological marvel. Data is overrated. Or so she loves to tell the committees." "Sounds like she was a fan of the reploid era then." "She does have her inspirations. Granted reploids are all machine with human level emotions."

"I imagine she mentioned certain scientists to you when telling you about Reploids.." "Not really. I've never been a good listener when it comes to history." "(Good then he would have no opinion of me being a Wily...)" "Why? You have like some role model or somethin'." "Err.. Not exactly." "If you ask me I couldn't careless about the past. What matters is what you do with yourself now as you live. That's why I'm not bothered by who I used to be before all this happened. "

"(That's a relief) I was only asking because of my ancestry. I'm related to a famous mad scientist ... Heheh... Yeah…" "Mad scientist? Well you're certainly not the 'mad' type." "Not mad in the sense of crazy maybe... Hehe.." "Can't say the same for your kitten." "Kitten? You mean Katnyss? yeah she kinda has faulty wiring.. I really need to fix that... Eclipse? Would you mind looking into that for me?"

"It's that virus. Cromedome's handiwork." Raiko looked to her. "No she's pretty much always been nuts, she's just more... intense with the virus." Eclipse appears. "It has been looked into, she is missing a chunk of her code but she has refused my help before. The virus is using the hole as a handicap for taking control of her however." "Can you mend it?"

"Master Shoku had programmed me with an extensive knowledge of such things. I will mend it right away if you want to." "Do it." Eclipse nods and vanishes into the glasses.

"Man. Shades must've been something' else if he put that together." Raiko mentioned. "yeah…" "What's wrong?" "Just remembered something he told me... it's nothing." "Sensei once told me that 'nothing' is a pathetic excuse for cowards. You gotta face life head on, be it a fight or a simple conversation. But I won't force it out of ya. There's been too much drama goin' on anyway."

"Good. Well... We should really go find Zenkai." "I need to visit home first. Gotta bunch of internal damages that need lookin' at. I suggest you do the same with that virus. It really messed you up back there. I don't wanna see you break down in the middle of a battle or anything ok?" "Okay... I'm not sure how to get rid of it honestly... But you go ahead... I'll stay put... (For now)…" "If you're worried that I'm gonna stop you from fightin' I won't. I just...*sigh*...it's nice when you have my back." "Thanks."

Raiko smiles a bit and stares awkwardly into Nyeyomi's eyes. Nyeyomi looks at him, seeming confused. "Everything okay?" "Hm? Oh yeah-um-I should probably go. Mom's probably worried. Yeah, worried. Gotta go. See ya." "Uh bye?" He left abruptly. "(Okay... that was defiantly weird….)"


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14: Urgent Affairs**

"Urgh…Dammit…" Zenkai stood there, in a battle stance. "Looks as if it's time to join the family kiddo.." Sigma laughed. Elecman dashes at Zenkai and he jumps backward shooting at him. Elecman takes the hits dead on and falls back a bit. "…" "Elecman! Remember Nyeyomi! You can't give into this creep!" Elecman walks forward sparking up greatly. He zaps Zenkai full of electricity Making him hit a wall from the out burst. "Urgh…"

"Ha ha ha! It's all coming a head now. Fill that kids void good!" Sigma chuckled, watching in enjoyment. "(This isn't good.. Maybe I can scan around for something…" Zenkai puts on goggles fast. Zenkai spots a strange hole through most of the syndicate members, it was strange, what caught him however was Elecman's was repairing itself slightly it seemed. Zenkai got an idea.

"…(That is weird…WAIT! COULD HE BE THE CURE!? Only one way to find out…)" Zenkai rushes a syndicate troop infected by the virus as Elecman shoots another blast of electricity at him. It hit's the troop and the troop becomes instantly cured, it's shape returns to that of a pillar from the station around them. "BINGO!"

"Wait a minute!? WHAT!?" Sigma gasped in anger. Zenkai smirked over at Sigma. "Elecman's electricity from what I spotted...It starts to eat away at the virus through odd matrix codes...It's mostly due to his outdated design...Sigma.. Your virus is being fought off by a very old rare program.. One that was made to combat your own. The data doesn't lie. Though that's a mystery. Who made Elecman?...(Had to be someone who knew about this jerk..)" "Wait. You got all of that out of...Data? How?...Grrr doesn't matter."

Elecman forms down a bit regaining himself. His figure was coming back to normal. Zenkai then rushes over kicking a goon aside. Elecman looks over and Zenkai yells to him to snap back. Elecman shoots at him breaking the barrier that held them in. "..Zen...Kai?...…" "That's it! Come on!" He rushes grabbing Elecman by the hand and hurries through the broken field. Sigma stops his people from running after them.

" Let'em go. Right now...I have to do some research on that thunder Navi...That spiky kid really did it this time." Sigma ordered. Yukkon appears beside him. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" "Stop yelling...Things have changed... Just as it was getting good as well."

Zenkai now was running through the city with Elecman trying to get to Nyeyomi's. "ZENKAI STOP!" Zenkai stops a bit. "What's wrong!?' "First. what's going on? I can't remember to much at all." "Long story short. You were kidnapped and well I found out you're a lot more than some thunder happy boy toy." "Thunder happy... What?" "Nyeyomi and Katnyss need you right now!" "Why?" "As odd as this sounds, you're a cure to the Sigma Virus. It's your old Navi model. Looked it up on the spot." "Hm?" "Trust me." "Alright then.."

Zeta appears to Zenkai. "You disappeared...You never came back. What is going on?" Zenkai looks to Zeta. "I won't be needing you anymore.." "Hm?" "I found my cure...It's this guy...He destroys the Sigma Virus…" "...You place your trust in outdated trash?" "I put my trust in you didn't I…" "...You're no longer needed...I'm going to activate the gates…" "So? Go on, do your gate activating." "...Very well...Do note however...When these activate...Your cure will mean nothing." "What do you mean?"

" I mean all problems will cease.. I only needed help taming these beast so opening things would be easier... A human or something of your nature was worth it I suppose…" "Wait a minute. Wait a FUCKING MINUTE! You're not going to!" "Yes.. Say your final farewells...Cure them of their problems...It will be short lived. But they will be brought back in the new Grid.." "How can you just?"

"Zenkai! Go after him! I'll warn the others!" Elecman exclaimed. "I can't leave you to go back! Grrr but.. Yeah! Hurry!" Elecman ran off, as Zeta returned his gaze to Zenkai. "Follow if you want Zenkai.. You know where it is...You can witness how it's done.."

"You sure you want to invite me? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" "You can't beat what makes you.. So don't be foolish." Zeta floats off into the sky. He disappears. Zenkai's phone rings.

"..Huh?...Why does this always go off at times like this?" Zenkai pulls to it. It was Sakurei. "...Sakurei…" He answers the call. "Yoh." "I haven't heard from you in a while." "Been busy." "To busy to swing by and see me?" "I haven't been back to your place in ages. But it's not a good time ok?" " I was going to ask if you wanted to act as my Navi still… but …. Are you and Nyeyomi-?" "Urgh...Later Sakurei." He hangs up the phone. "I've gotta get to the Skyra gate." Zenkai decides to heads off to where Zeta had gone.

Back around Nyeyomi's, Elecman pounds on her door "Nyeyomi!? Are you there!? It's me! Elecman!" Nyeyomi observed her monitor. "Elecman? " She opens the door, looking to him as he runs in. "how did you-?" "Zenkai saved me...He also...explained I can cure some virus or something and wow the. House has. Changed." "Whoa-whoa. Slow down. What's this about the cure?"

" I had apparently led way for Zenkai and I to flee from Sigma…I hardly recall anything but that's how I'm here…According to him though I eat away the virus with my attacks…It's do to my makes or something."

Nyeyomi puts on her sunglasses. "Eclipse can you scan to make sure?" The V.I shows up and quickly scans Elecman. " used for working in most power plants in the earlier era. The code I was looking for is stored in this specific unit in order to create a viable cure. Please, enter the glasses and let me show you where you can start." The V.I shows up and quickly scans Elecman. "Elecman go into my glasses, they're a computer mainframe" "Alright… " He enters the glasses fazing up in the digital area within them now.

Eclipse shows Elecman around the fancy room he had going on in the glasses. He shows him where Katnyss were being held. "I need you to give your data to me so that I may cure her." Katnyss snarled at Eclipse.

"Woah...Yeah here.." Elecman holds out his hand to Eclipse. Eclipse copies the data and compiles it quickly. He uploads it to the glasses. "Cure is now online. 2 Subjects locked on. Proceeding with Curing Process. Install." "(Wow. it's true. I really did have a cure!)"

"That's great!" Nyeyomi was listening in. "(Oh that reminds me...Zenkai was after one as well...But he didn't need it because apparently Zeta is going to erase the world with some grid happening or something along those lines..)" "ERASE THE GRID!? FUCK! That's not good!"

Nyeyomi collected her gear, and decided to leave the duplex, locking the door behind her. She activated her hover boots. "Locate Raiko! After we meet up we NEED to find Zenkai. He may need our help. (Please be okay Zenkai.)"

Later that day, Raiko returned home. His mother gave him a stern lecture about taking care of his body. He begrudgingly agreed and then went into her workshop to have repairs done. His mother stood there. "Care to explain to me why your body is scarring over? There's no need for your body to clot over the skin." "She healed me." Raiko mumbled. "No one appreciates a mumbler hun."

"That girl I told you about healed me okay!" "h? She must be an expert if she can manage to heal fake skin cells. I'll have to meet her someday." "Mom!" "Now hush. You know I'm not a fan of your shouting." Raiko grumbles. She looks to him. "Alright. Off with the shirt." "Okay."

Not too far off, Nyeyomi was flying above building following the marker that was set on the digital frame of the glasses. "Looks like I'm getting close.…" She looked out across the roofs seeing where Raiko was located according to the marker. The crosshairs identified a one-story home. It appeared to be a bit smaller than most homes in the surrounding area. The paint suggested a very dull, run-of-the-mill kind of house. Not fitting the engineer that dwells within. Also picked up on the sensors was a very large basement.

"Odd... Guess it's in disguised like my place…" She drew close, landing in front of the house. She walked up to the front door. An ordinary doorbell can be seen as well as a circular knocker. "hmmm?... " Nyeyomi rings the door bell looking up to the door. Down in the basement as Raiko was being repaired on the lab table, a notification appears on several screens placed around the workshop.

"A visitor? That's funny. No one visits my house. Stay here sweetie. I'll go see who it is." "You sure? You've shut down my neural and motor systems…" "Honey, when I am I ever unprotected?" His mother picks up some harmful device. She goes upstairs and opens the front door dressed in her sweats and lab coat. "Hello?"

"(Hmmm she must be Raiko's mother) Umm Hi... I'm looking for Raiko.. It's kinda an emergency." "He didn't knock you up did he?" "W-what?! Where did you get that idea!? Nonononononono! Our friend is in danger." "Our friend? " She caps hands together. "Raiko's made friends? Ooooh I'm so happy for him."

Nyeyomi's stared in confusion. "(What? Okay I'm lost. He never mentioned Zenkai or me?)" "He's never brought friends home so it took me by surprise. Oh I'm so thrilled to hear that." "Well it's really urgent, is he home?" His mother shoved the device into her pocket. "Of course. Please come in. Forgive me but I can't contain my excitement." "Ummm okay?... "

She leads Nyeyomi through the well decorated interior to the entrance to her basement. The walls nearby displaying the awards under her name. "(Whoa... that's a lot of awards..)" She's led to the basement where all sorts of computer screens and equipment can be seen.

"Raiko, we have a visitor for you." "Wha? Who's visiting me? I can't turn my head to see." "It's a girl. Says she's a friend of yours." "Huh? Girl? Why would a girl come over and...wait.…" He tries to use his peripheral vision to see who's there waiting for him as he lays with his torso exposed. The circuit board design covering his whole abdomen. Nyeyomi grows nervous at the sight, but tries to relax.

"Raiko, Zenkai's in trouble!" Nyeyomi drew closer. "Nyeyomi? Nyeyomi!" She was now in his view. "heh hey…" " What a lovely name." His mother commented.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing here?!" "Didn't you hear me?! Zenkai needs our help! I thought you'd of figured that out. I tracked you with my glasses." "You WHAT?!"

"How romantic." His mother commented, without being heard. "I ran a trace, it wasn't hard at all. The Glasses led me here without a problem." "Mind if I see those young lady?" "Um?... Sure I guess." Nyeyomi turns to his mother. "Don't ignore me!" Raiko growled.

The mother observes the glasses intently. "What a fine piece of tech you have here." "Thanks... I have a lot more gadgets then just that thing." "I can tell. I smell fuel. Hover shoes?" "Hehe yeah, that's how I got here. I made them myself… but uh, right now we kinda need to hurry."

"HEY! I still can't move!" Raiko called to them. "Oh I'm sorry honey. Force of habit I suppose. Lemme just finish repairing him and you two can be on your way." "Bout time. This is bullshit."

"Would you prefer I wait upstairs?" Nyeyomi asked his mother. "What? You don't want to see his intricacies?" "MOM! STOP THAT!" "Ummm... I think It's best if I do.. " " Suit yourself. " Nyeyomi turns around walking upstairs nervously. She looks for a place to sit. She sits right outside the door. "(I hope Zenkai's going to be alright… maybe I should have looked for him first… I could have just called Raiko…but uh…)"

"Enough yelling Raiko. You don't want to upset you're girlfriend do you." "SHUT UP!" Nyeyomi could hear them slightly downstairs. "(G-Girlfriend?! That's preposterous...I don't think he likes me... does he? A hot guy like Raiko?! No! He's WAY out of my league…I'm so… torn between the two…..)"

"Jeez. I have enough on my mind as is. Just fix me up please?" Raiko spoke up. "You're really serious. I guess your friend was right about the urgency of the situation." Continues repairs for another few minutes. "You're more than welcome to bring her here more often. She is rather cute." "Cut it out. " "Done. Now to reset your motor capabilities and set your neural network back into place. And...there you go. All finished." "Finally. Wait what about my skin?" "You'll be back won't you. I'll have a new set made for you. I should invest in some tougher material though." "Thanks. " Raiko runs up stairs, looking to Nyeyomi. "Ready to go Nyeyomi?" "Honey! You left your shirt!"

Nyeyomi stared nervously at him. "What? Oh. Uuuuummmm." he looks back towards Nyeyomi. "uhhh…" "I'll...go back down and get my shirt." "Right…" Raiko runs down to the lab, gets his shirt, and puts on before running back up. Nyeyomi had already stood up, seeming to be talking to her glasses. "Elecman where was the last place you saw Zenkai?" "(It was in the city...He darted off east of our location. We were by the old subway… You're pretty worried about that kid aren't you?)"

Nyeyomi looked over at Raiko. "Umm... you ready now?" "Um. Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." "Come on then, I'll run a trace and we should find him in no time."

Zenkai was now around a very light location, clouds seemed to be moving slowly under him. The ground was transparent and it seemed to almost borderline the Earth. A great gate was ahead of him shining with a neon green. Zeta stood ahead of him and turns to Zenkai. " So you've caught up.."

"ZETA! IT'S STILL NOT TO LATE TO STOP ALL OF THIS!" "You talk as if you have some chance to turn me from my ways.. I already have my reasons…" Zeta holds out his hand at Zenkai. Zenkai feels gravity pull him down instantly. "Grrr!"

"Your data is connected to me as all things are. You'll just be a piece of the puzzle that needs to be fixed...I thank you for your help. But this is the ultimate cure...The cure you've been waiting for...And well everyone. See how unselfish I am?" "You're...A monster…There's no way in hell...We're letting this happen!" Zenkai pushes himself off the ground.

"There you go with 'We'...You've always been alone in this...I tried telling you before. By pushing those Carbons away.…" "You think so?...I can waste my time trying to break through to you. BUT I'M DONE TALKING! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Zenkai gets up, running at Zeta and pulls out his gig buster shooting at him fast.

Zeta was caught of guard, but he dodges away and appears behind Zenkai kicking him forward. Zeta let's off a shot at Zenkai from behind making him fall forward. Zeta then grabs Zenkai by his scarf twisting it around his neck. "I always thought this was a stupid gimmick of yours.." Zeta taunted. Zenkai head butts Zeta hard making him let loose. Zeta falls back. Zenkai rubs his head.

"Thanks to Raiko...I'm kind of used to that." "Urgh.." Zeta flies at Zenkai and forms the illusion attack. Zenkai takes out a met shield and shoots it from his buster. The shield activates and all the clones bash against it. More kept adding. "THIS CAN'T HOLD UP! Dammit!" Zeta then makes them all aim at the shield and shoots it.

The shield breaks and Zenkai is taken up in the blasting. Zenkai bounces from the impact, smoking around his cape was now singed and he coughs a bit. Zeta appears beside Zenkai and lifts him up. He was charging his buster. "Weak...Humanity.." A grid door opens, after seeming to have been hacked into.

"To think you are what the master tossed away. Perhaps for good measure...I'll finish you...Then proclaim my right as the new ruler of Skyra and it's humanity.. Humanity?...You're...just...Wait.." Zeta turns around still holding Zenkai. Raiko decks Zeta straight across the jaw. Nyeyomi had also appeared, flying in with her hover shoes. She aimed a shot at the blue bomber. "Zenkai! Are you okay?"

Zeta floats backward after the attack to his feet. Zenkai gets up on one knee and looks over to Nyeyomi. "Yeah. I'm fine..… T-Thanks guys.." "'Sup Spiky. This guy givin' you a hard time?" Raiko asked.

"The Carbon and the Half/Half...You just couldn't do anything without them helping you could you?" Zeta growled. Nyeyomi fires the shot at Zeta. Zeta dodges the shot. "Fuck! it missed." "I'll get his attention. You guys should pick him off." Raiko called. "Got it!" Nyeyomi agreed, as did Zenkai. "Alright."

Zeta glows around with data and launches a massive wave of sharp spikes across the ground at them. Nyeyomi engaged her shielding flying further up, aiming 3 shots at Zeta, waiting for the right moment to fire.

Raiko cracks his neck. "Let's do this." Raiko charges his fists with electricity and starts punching his way through the spikes. Zeta takes some hits, Zenkai jumps over some spikes and swings his foot kicking Zeta downward. Zeta falls to the ground and spots Raiko in his view. Zenkai growls and punches at Zeta who kicks him away. "Urgh!" Zeta spots Raiko moving fast his way. Nyeyomi finds an opening, releasing the triple shot.

"You're fights with me Zeta!" Raiko called. "Very well.…" Zeta lifts him hand to produce an attack and the triple shot hits him in the back. "Grrr." Zenkai shoots off some shots at Zeta from the side also connecting. His armor began to wear a bit. Raiko takes the opportunity to hit Zeta with a three hit punch combination. "Grah!"

Nyeyomi shifts her bow to it's claw form, flying quickly as Zeta, in a spiraling motion, preparing to slash out at his abdomen. Zenkai rushes up and smashes him in the back the same time Nyeyomi slashed him. Zeta blows all three of them back now glowing golden. Nyeyomi's shield kept her from taking damage but she was tossed aside to the ground. Raiko slides back holding his stance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Megaman**

"I never thought it'd be this hard...You all have surprised me.." Zeta speaks up. "THIS IS HOW IT WORKS FUCKER!" Zenkai yells in anger. "So the gloves come off huh?" Raiko sneered.

"You are now...going to regret ever going against me…" Intense pressure fills the room. The 3 feel themselves becoming heavier. "Grrr.." Zenkai growled. Nyeyomi tries to get to her feet, but struggles

Zeta smiles and holds his hand down. The gravity becomes even heavier. Nyeyomi fell down from the force. He then launches 1 shot at the ground and instantly the entire floor is shed with flames hitting them all quickly and then it fades away. "And now you all get the wish of being cured of your errors.." Zeta smirked.

A voice echoes from the grid. "The only one in need of YOUR cure is YOU Zeta." A flash of light from the sun shines it's way into the battlefield in front of the door. "Allow me to administer it to you, this Reset you long so much for." A gold and black Navi appears, his broken halo and data ribbons flowing off of his body. His golden eyes pierce the grid and stare straight into Zeta's. "The Time has come, Brother."

The pressure begins to let off of Zenkai, Nyeyomi and Raiko as Zeta turns his mind to the voice. "It can't be.." "W...That voice.." Zenkai stared. "SHOKU?!" Nyeyomi gawked. "The hell?" Raiko grunted.

"…Solaris.. You just couldn't stay dead...This is their fight...They stand between me and the gate...And now yourself as well." Zeta speaks up.

"(Solaris?...Grrr...He was right. He knew all this time…)" Zenkai thought to himself. Solaris glowed with the fiery flames of a golden sun… "You must not recall Zeta… you gave up your humanity long ago. But because I had preserved my Humanity, I was able to come back like this. This should be of no shock to you. The Gate will remain in it's rightful place. It would be in your best interest to not upset Him." "…Move…" Zeta sneered.

"The fuck's he talkin' about?" Raiko pondered. "Him?.…" Zenkai appeared curious. "Who's Shoku referring to?" Nyeyomi wondered.

"Megaman The creator of the Twin Suns. One was supposed to be the Light of Humanity and the other the Light of All Navis. However, Zeta gave up his position in order to purge the world instead… this cure he speaks of is none other than a Genocide. The Father would not have wanted this… and so he created a New Light of Humanity to take his place…" Solaris looks down at Zenkai.

"…You're so wrong...Humanity is a virus!" Zeta exclaimed. "Humanity is what allows us to Live!"

"Wassup with these two?" Raiko wondered. Nyeyomi looked to him. "I'm not sure.."

"Humanity only brings suffering...You've seen it time and time again. Nothing can come good with it...Nothing but war...If we allow them to move on this way...We shall repeat times of old...This HAS TO END NOW SOLARIS!" Zeta spoke up. Zenkai stands up, looking to Solaris and Zeta. "…Urgh...SHHHHUT UP YOU TWO! SO WHAT!? LIFE ISN'T NORMAL FOR EVERYONE! WE'RE NOT ALL PERFECT! ZETA! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD FOR RUNNING AWAY THIS WAY! This is what makes us human and not freaking machines! I dunno what you plan to do! But I'm with Solaris on this one. And I'm sure my friends are as well. Tossing away humanity won't fix the problems! You have to look deeper! And work things out! You're such a fucking pussy…" "…"

"Couldn't agree more." Raiko folded his arms. "(Zenkai's been spending to much time around me.. Heh) Guess we're all in agreement then." Nyeyomi smirked.

"Deeper?...The scars humanity put on people...beings of the grid...I'm sorry...I can't...Solaris.. If you try to stop me again. This will be the end. THE END FOR YOU!" Zeta threatened.

"Guys get ready! We're not letting him go any further!" Zenkai instructs. Zeta turns to them. Solaris raises his hand into the sky. "By the Holy Sun above, and the great Mirror that it give's strength…" He forms the solar sigil in his hand.

"And By the Father of the Grid… Brother, I judge you guilty of your crimes and will pass down judgment." The Solar Sigil appears on Zenkai's Forehead and in Shoku's glasses that Nyeyomi was wearing.

"(Madam, the Cure is completed. Katnyss will be released momentarily at your command.)" Eclipse spoke to Nyeyomi. "What's goin' on Nyeyomi?" Raiko asked. "perfect, release her now!" The glasses glow and Katnyss is let out in front of Nyeyomi. "Sorry Nye-chan! I'm Soooo sorry! " Katnyss apologized, hugging Nyeyomi. "This isn't the time. Ready for battle?" Nyeyomi asked. "yeah Heheh"

"Guys! Get in gear here he comes." Zenkai spoke sternly. " Right. You gonna be ok Kitten?" Raiko glanced over. "Kitten? Of course I will 'Denki'! Hehe" Katnyss giggled. "Formation 7 beta!" "Rodger~" Katnyss rushes at Zeta, back flipping in all direction, sending off volts of electricity with classes directed at her target. Nyeyomi flew into the air again, aiming a triple arrow at Zeta.

Solaris pulls to his solar gun and saber, dashing towards Zeta. Zeta takes the attacks not taking much damage. He grins and sends off a soul body smashing into Katnyss it then explodes knocking her backward. "Denki? Hey! Wait up!" Raiko gawked. Zeta looks to Solaris and clashes with his sword. "Not happening…" Zeta kicks Solaris away.

Katnyss caught her balance, smirking. Powering up her wires. Nyeyomi release several shots. Zenkai charges his gig buster and let's off a huge shot smashing into Zeta from below. Solaris shoots at Zeta's leg that swung at him and flipped over him. Nyeyomi's shots connect hitting Zeta. He regains himself a bit.

Zenkai's eyes glow and he darts off the ground grinding his teeth he the lands a single punch on a soft spots of Zeta and swings him around in the others direction.

"(Wait...)" Zeta pondered in thought. Nyeyomi circled around, aiming several other shots from the sky. Zenkai lands catching his breath, that'd be the 2nd time something like that happened. He looks back to the others preparing his buster again for some more strikes. Solaris joins Zenkai's fray and takes shots at Zeta with his fists. Katnyss swung hard.

"Urrragh!" Zeta took damage. "Eyes on me dickhole! Raijinken!" Raiko punches Zeta with electricity. "CARBONS! SOLARIS!" Zeta gets hit by Raiko's attack making him fly like miles away.

"Zenkai! Nyeyomi! Raiko!" Solaris called. Zeta appears again holding his arm.

"RIGHT!" Zenkai spoke. Nyeyomi faces him. "yeah!" Raiko backs off.

"...Urrragh.." Zeta grunts in pain. "By the Power in the Sun, I grant you the divine Serpentine Spear of the Sun! Quetzalcoatl!" "(No...No!) NOOOO!" Zeta cried out.

Solaris bursts into a flare and divides into three lights. All three landing in the chests of the 3 kids. All of them gained Solaris's armor, and Divine Spear in their hands. "JUDGEMENT!" Solaris called.

"No...this can't..' Zeta appeared worried.

Nyeyomi did ask directed, using the spear, as does Zenkai. "CAN IT!" Raiko follows up "Eat this Zeta!"

Katnyss got a distance, standing below Nyeyomi who was still airborne. "LET US SHOW YOU WHAT HUMANITY IS CAPABLE OF!" Zenkai yelled out. All three Spears stabbed through Zeta's chest and pinned him to the Skyra Gate behind him.

"(...So...foolish...)..Uraaaaagh!" Zeta explodes. Solaris expels himself from the three and floats out to Zeta. "…Goodbye Brother…" the Grid area shakes from the event of Zeta blowing up. Solaris reaches into the data left behind and tears out the core...

"...So...it's over…" Zenkai looks to the others. "Fuck that was intense. " Nyeyomi lowers herself to the ground and is glomped by Katnyss. "Hey let go!"

He looks up at the gate and all the cores inside of it. One missing… "…so in the end, he knew all he needed was his own core to open the door along with the guardians…" He grasps the core tightly. "…and so I will leave it in more capable hands."

"Huh?" Zenkai gawked. Solaris turns from the door and floats towards Zenkai. He sets down on the grid floor and stands before him. Zenkai now looks at Solaris quietly. Raiko stares ominously where Zeta once stood. Solaris lets out a sigh and takes off his helmet and face mask. His face, that of Shoku's who he was.

Raiko looks back and sees Solaris without his helmet. "Huh? Shades?" "GET OFF! " Nyeyomi forces Katnyss back into her glasses, and gets up. "uh? Shoku?"

"YOU'RE THAT KID FROM THE ROOF!" Zenkai gawked. Solaris smiles and laughs lightly. "How perceptive of you." "You're a Navi?" Raiko asked.

"(Did these two forget what I told them about Shoku? Wow their memories are worse than mine…)" Nyeyomi rushed over. "You never gave me the chance to speak after you pretty much told me that you're my guardian angel! Why did you choose me!? I want to know!" Solaris raised his hands. " Now-Now… calm down… It will be explained in time."

"Man.." Zenkai rubs his head. "And you said I'd never see you again!" Nyeyomi folded her arms. "I told you as Shoku, that you would never see him again."

Nyeyomi made a pouty face. "You still are Shoku... aren't you?" Solaris smiles gently. "I suppose I am… but let me get done with this business first."

"So you dropped your mask and stayed in The Grid." Raiko spoke up, Solaris looked to him. "I have always been part of the grid, but I also have always been watching over you all, just as the Sun does to the world, but like the sun, it also has a blind eye. Zeta had been working in my blind spot, that is how he had managed to get as far as he did. But if it wasn't for you three, he would have succeeded." "Enough with the metaphors. You and I've got some unfinished business now that I know who you really are."

Nyeyomi looked to Raiko. "HEY!" "What!? He almost had me arrested." "I believe I stopped that!" "It's still his fault."

"Wait, wait...So seeing Zeta is gone now. There's no other balance...What will you do now? How will the Grid hold up?" Zenkai spoke up, Solaris replied. "A good question. Because of Zeta and I's similar programming, I must now become what he used to be in his place. But this also means I need to give up my position to someone else." "Hmm…" "If you could kneel for a moment Zenkai…" "Huh?...Umm ok.."

Zenkai kneels down. Solaris pulls out his sword and taps either side of Zenkai's shoulders. He holds the blade out to Zenkai.

Nyeyomi looks over. "(What's he doing to Zenkai?)" "(Nya!~ Nye-chan, your so indecisive with these two boys…)" "(Shut it Katnyss!)"

Solaris then holds out the core of Zeta. "With this, I grant you the title of Megaman Zenkai. In his stead, you will be the Light of Humanity, as you are Humanity itself. " Huh? The hell are you guys doin'?" Raiko asked.

Zenkai gawked. ".. Wait...Me? I...uh.." Solaris nods. "This was the purpose that Bass gave you the day Zeta betrayed his own humanity." Nyeyomi raises an eyebrow.

"Oh man...I accept it." Zenkai stands up. "Use your power in this world to help it to a new age of peace." Solaris replied.

"Now if you two are done having' your 'moment', I've got a couple of questions for Mr. Bright here." Raiko grunted. Nyeyomi looked to him. "I think I asked first Raiko." "Right. WE'VE got a couple of questions." Solaris turns to Nyeyomi. "I already asked my question, I'm just waiting for my answer." "Oh. Well hop to it Sunshine." Zenkai looks they're way as well.

"I chose you, Naomi ehem. Nyeyomi Wily, because I saw the potential in you to discard the past of your family name. While Wily's name is infamous, I believed that you could show them that not all Wilys were of a bad crowd. While you hid behind a mask of frustration, inside you were insecure because of the 'curse' your family made you bear. I made sure no one would seek to bring harm to you, but as you grew, you out grew my protection and made friends… people you could count on in your times of need. I am obsolete now, as you have surpassed even my expectations of your growth." Solaris gives Nyeyomi his solar buster that turns into a gauntlet with the solar sigil on it. " With this, I give you the Hand of the Sun, let it help you in your work as a scientist that your name is proud of."

"uh Thanks…' "Your fears are over now child…" Solaris looks Nyeyomi over for a moment. He places his hand on his old glasses for a moment, they flash and dim. Solaris plants his hand of Nyeyomi's head and ruffles her hair with a laugh. "Any other questions you wish to ask me, use Eclipse. I've updated his programming… I've also left a message with him to give you later. Read it when you have the time." Solaris lets go and turns to Raiko.

"My turn?" "Of course." "Okay then. What's up with you and Zeta?" "Zeta and I were Brothers created by during the creation of the Grid. Our purpose was to uphold and help both humans and Navis in this world. Some time ago Zeta discarded his duty and wished to purge the world of humans with the power behind the Skyra gate." "Kay. Next question. If your job was to help humans and Navis, why do you have something' powerful enough to wipe out humanity lying behind the Skyra Gate?" Raiko looks concerned.

"What's behind the Skyra gate is not what you might think it is. It has no form other than data. How one uses that data, is what it will become. Because Zeta wished to wipe out humanity, he would have used this code to do so. But if someone wished to use it for a different purpose, it would be for that. It has been referred to a few things, but most will probably recognize it as… the Master Code." "Master Code? Like the code for all Navis?" "And More."

"Hmm." Nyeyomi leaned forward with her hand holding her chin. "Sounds like it could be a terrible wish." Zenkai put his hand in his pocket. Solaris turns to Zenkai. "As a Megaman, it is also your duty to not let it fall into the wrong hands." Zenkai Nods. "That's pretty huge though.." "That is why I entrusted the last core to you, so no others could get it unless you are defeated… however I have faith you will come out victorious."

"So! You're leaving Zenkai and us in charge of keeping the grid safe? or am I mistaken?" Nyeyomi placed her hand on her hips. "You are correct."

"Well good goin' Porcupine-Head. Guess you're one of them now. Wait...hold on a second...you're human. How the hell are you one of them?" Raiko spoke up. "Oh yeah! That's a good question!" Nyeyomi agreed.

"…" Zenkai looked to Solaris. "Zenkai is a human created from the Humanity of after Zeta left his position 17 years ago. Bass gave up his humanity so he could create Zenkai, a new sun, and a new hope."

"Hmmm an artificial human then? (Why do I like boys who aren't really human…gahh..)" "But a Human nonetheless." Solaris nods.

"So he's just a cluster of code?" Raiko folded his arms. "Zenkai is flesh and blood, but code does also runs through his veins. Though technically speaking all humans are made up of code as well."

"...I thought something was weird..' Zenkai spoke up. "DNA. I've got one more question for ya." Raiko keeps talking. Solaris looks at Raiko. "Since you seem to be the one fountain of knowledge here, what's the deal with the virus that's goin' around?" " The Sigma Virus. A virus created by a particular person named Sigma who wished to distort both Humans and Navis. As a Megaman, Zenkai, this would fall into your list of duties to look into, as well as the rest of you."

"Right, almost forgot about that fucker." Nyeyomi folded her arms. "So that's the next objective.." Zenkai nods. "Let this be your first Mission as a Megaman, and a fully realized team."

"Hold on. That still doesn't explain how it's capable of affecting humans." Raiko blurts out.

Zenkai nods. "Hmm true." Solaris looks to them. "This is something you will have to look into. Even Navis like me can be stopped with certain technologies nowadays." "Hmm…"

"So you don't know?" Nyeyomi asked. "Being as out-dated as I am, I need the new world to do some of the work I am incapable of doing. I put my trust in you that you will succeed."

"Yes. I won't fail you as a Mega Man. And I'll prove to any other higher ups that think humanity is a joke. That with them we can work together and fix things…" Zenkai looks to Raiko and Nyeyomi. "Come on guys we have a lot to do...Solaris. Thank you. I won't let you down."

Nyeyomi nods. Raiko speaks up. "Tch. Guess I should thank you Bright-Stuff. You kept Nyeyomi safe when I couldn't." "(Huh!?)" Nyeyomi looks nervously over. "(Damn dude...He's really coming around … Well the race for Nyeyomi is still on I guess. Hahah.)"

"I pass that duty onto you then, if you wish to take it up." Solaris folds his arms. "Huh? Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa hold on. That's um, well, that is...um.…" Raiko held his hands up in defense. "(Not necessary, I'm not a damsel in distress.)" Nyeyomi folded her arms. Solaris smiles and laughs. He floats up into the air as data lines cross his body like a rock hit glass. "I will leave this to you then. I will now assume my new role as the Grid… Thank You, All of you." Solaris floats up near the Skyra gate and disperses into data. The grid shined for a moment before dimming down back to normal… Solaris was now a part of the grid.

Zenkai looks off at him. Nyeyomi does as well. "(Bye.. Shoku.. Thanks for everything..)" "HEY! I STILL OWE YOU A PUNCH YA JERK! DON'T DROP THAT ON ME LIKE THIS!" Raiko hisses.

"…(I'll do all in my power to keep things right...Thanks for watching out there.) Ok guys, we got a world to protect here...Urgh dunno how this will go down. But it can only go up from here...(So much to handle...But I got this far right?)"

It now pans over the vast grid they all stood around.

[Credits]

Writers:

JadZXA

NitroGoblin

SmallDubs

Metreu

Editors:

NitroGoblin

Characters:

Zenkai,Zeta, Miuko, Ginger, Psycho Sloth,Glowbug,Yukkon,Sakurei,Mimmy Rose,Tarduras © JadZXA

Solaris, Shoku, Eclipse © Metreu

Raiko, Raiko's Mom, and Ryou Kirihara © SmallDubs

Katnyss and Nyeyomi Wily © NitroGoblin

Other ocs © The Writers

Official Megaman characters and Rights © Sapcom


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nyeyomi had arrived at her house at a late hour of the night. Exhausted after what had happened today, it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that you would be this tired after such an event. Nye lied down on the couch and rubbed her face. Tired and spent she lazily looked at the data screens of Shoku's old pair of glasses that were now hers. She recalls Solaris's parting words to her about how he left her a letter.

Curious, she calls in Eclipse to open and read it. "Certainly Madam." He replies in his usual elegant voice.

"Dear Nyeyomi Wily," it started off in Shoku's voice. "It has been many years since I first met you, as I told you the day I disappeared, you might have not remembered our first meeting. This is because you were a child. Some time before your birth, I had discovered a calculation from my Father Bass, that the next female born in the Wily family line would inherit the infamous Professor Wily's intellect. With this news, I contacted the current member of the Wily family line, your mother, and told her about the calculation. She was not happy… she did not see the significance of such a brilliant child that Bass had. Seeing her reaction, I ultimately knew your fate after that… I waited until your birth, and I made a pact to protect you from those who sought to do you harm. That is when we met and now we have parted ways… but always know, that I will always be watching over you from the grid. Do your name proud, and prove the world wrong about the Wilys."

"Sincerely,

Your Guardian Angel."

Nyeyomi asks to close the letter and for Eclipse to leave for now… her world finally made sense to her… because now she was certain, that she would never have to feel alone again.

-The End-


End file.
